


Hearts of fire souls of ice

by Nuredhel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hate Crimes, Hidden Talents, Meddling Valar, Monsters, Romance, Supernatural Elements, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When King Thranduil loses his wife it soon becomes apparent to everybody that he needs someone by his side to keep him in Balance, he is becoming extremely temperamental and difficult. When a strange Young elleth arrives at the Palace as a refugee everybody feels a New hope but she is carrying a terrifying Secret which is unknown to even herself, to save lives lives will be taken. Thranduil/OC./Legolas Romance/Angst/Drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The death of a queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** This is a rather angsty story, it contains some dark themes and phsycology. Rated Adult for a reason. It is a story of love, hatred, loss and betrayal and hope being rekindled, and of course a deep mystery. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
** ** Reviews are always welcome and no, I don't own any characters except Nireariel and a few others who sprung from my hyper active brain, geez, I should be doing a heck of a lot of stuff but here I am stuck in front of my computer, I am its slave I am sure. Sighs!  **

**Chapter one: The death of a queen**

 

 

It was weird but as she lay dying she felt closer to life than ever before, every sound and scent were so much richer than before. She could feel how her body was giving up the struggle, how the poison was doing its terrible work. The healers had tried everything they possibly could do but it had been too late, and now she was laying there with only hours left of her life. She turned her head, the healers were resting, someone was in the room at all times to monitor her condition and she felt so sorry on their behalf. She could sense their despair and sorrow, they had failed in saving her and the failure was in their eyes a defeat.

One of the healers were with her at the moment, it was in the middle of the night and the elleth slept in a chair close to the queens bed. Lirulin swallowed and tried not to wake anyone, they needed their rest. They had fought tirelessly to save her from an injury which would have been nothing more than a small flesh wound had the arrow not been poisoned. She felt the bandage around her chest, it made her feel a bit constricted. To her right her husband slept in an armchair, he was pale and she closed her eyes and tried to push the sensation of despair away. What would happen to them now, her husband and son? The grief of having to leave her beloved son was heart wrenching and she could only hope that he would get over her death without fading.

Her husband moved in his sleep, restless and torn between his duty and his emotions. She hoped that her son never would end up in such a situation, she hoped it by the Valar.

To be trapped in a loveless marriage was bad enough, to watch it destroy her only child was worse. The only thing which she and her husband had in common was the love for their son, and the emotions which they never revealed to anyone because they were too private. She and Thranduil was like water poured on hot steel, it would explode! They could barely stand each other and their fights were legendary, she had often been afraid that they one day would end up with murder. The queen avoided her husband as much as she possibly could and they were not even able to complete a normal conversation without exchanging harsh words of rage and despise.

Lirulin had anticipated that she would be married off when she got old enough, it was to expect since she came from a very important family with both power and influence. But she had not expected that her husband to be was the rather young king of Greenwood, and that she would be forced to live a life quite different from the one she had dreamed of. She had tried to protest against her parents plans, she had begged and pleaded but they had not backed down, she had to marry him, the whole thing had been arranged when Thranduils father was still alive and there was no reason why it shouldn't happen as planned. Lirulin had been devastated, she had wept for weeks and she had seriously thought about ending her own life. She did not want to marry him, she did not want to marry anyone!

She remembered the wedding all too well, she had been dressed in a most lovely gown and she had looked amazing, everybody said so. But her heart felt like ice in her chest and she wished that the earth itself could open up and swallow her. He had looked very handsome, she had to admit that he looked amazing and if she had not been who she was she would probably have fallen head over heels in love with him at first sight. But she already hated him, hated him for taking her away from everything she knew and loved, hated him for allowing her parents to force her into this. She hated him for saying yes, for agreeing to a treaty made by his own father, she thought that he was a spineless coward, he could have refused and saved them both from this.

She had spoken the words although they rang hollow in her ears, they were lies, pretty and silly and she said them just to avoid further embarrassment. The feast was grand and she had felt like an animal on display, all the eyes which were staring at her, all the strangers who were trying to determine if she was good enough, worthy of becoming a queen, worthy of sharing the kings bed and table.

Oh the bed, that had turned out to be a mess, a really nasty mess. She had been horrified by the very idea that he would touch her, she was sure that it would be just awful so when she saw her chance she took it and ran, she hid herself in a cellar and tried to ignore the little voice in her head which tried to tell her that now she was being the coward. Of course he found her, he knew his own palace, every nook and cranny and she had not been hiding all that well, the guards had seen her running by them. Somehow he had managed to calm her down and convince her that she should follow him to their rooms. She would start rumors if she didn't and she had been brought up to fear gossip more than anything else. She should always behave in the proper way and be a lady, it was her mother's main rule.

Once they were in their private rooms he had sat down next to her and explained why he had agreed on marrying her. It was out of pity and out of duty and respect for his father's wishes, he knew things she didn't and she was aghast to discover that she would have been given to some mortal king to secure a trading treaty if Thranduil hadn't agreed. She had felt like a marionette there and then, a pawn, a thing to be ordered around, a slave. He had tried to reassure her that he would treat her with all the respect he could muster and she had not believed him. She was so angry, so very hurt and disappointed and she had yelled at him, even hit him. She took out the rage she felt towards her family on him and he let her do it although it hurt him and made him angry too. It made him so angry he barely could restrain himself, he accused her of being everything but a lady and she had shouted insults back. Before long they had been fighting for real and suddenly the wild fire of rage became a fire of a whole different kind.

She had been caught by a hunger unlike anything she ever had experienced and she knew that he felt it too, it was as if the entire room was ablaze with passion and she had never even imagined that it would feel this way. Their passion was almost violent, he had torn her dress asunder and she had given him some rather nasty scratches across his shoulders and back and the guards outside of the doors must have been in complete shock. Both had been screaming and shouting and Lirulin remembered that the mixed fury and lust had been so strong she barely felt it when he broke through her maidenhood and consummated the marriage. Even when they were quite literally fucking like wild rabbits they had been screaming insults at each other but they had discovered that they shared one thing, that one thing bound them together like nothing else. Their lust for each other, the desire that never died down and stopped them from living completely separate lives. She hated him but she wanted him, just as much as he hated and wanted her. He could not keep away from her and each night he would come to her bed and stay there and she was a bit proud of the fact that he stayed true to her. He never touched another elleth than her even if he often swore that she would be the death of him and she soon discovered something odd about him. His appetite for sex was almost insatiable and he would take her several times each night but he also had an almost desperate need for physical contact. He needed to feel skin against his own, to hold another close and he always fell asleep with his arms around her. She could almost convince herself that she at least loved him a little when she lay there with his strong arms wrapped around her and his warm breath towards her skin. The next morning she hated him again, and she hated herself even more for being so weak, for giving in to her own carnal desire once more. It was just that he was so damn amazing in bed, she had been so very innocent when she married him and she had known naught of the pleasures her body were capable of creating. Thranduil was not a very affectionate person, he never showed his emotions to anyone and he never allowed anyone to touch him. Perhaps it was because of this that their marriage bed became the only place where he let go and fulfilled all his needs.

Everybody in the palace of course knew of the strange marriage, the king and Queen could not meet eye to eye when they met in the palace and the despise and anger boiling between them were all too obvious. But at night the anger turned to something else and everybody who had rooms close to the royal quarters complained about the noise the two of them were making. Lirulin had developed a habit of screaming when he made her come and he was loud too, it would often sound as if they were murdering each other and the occupants of the other rooms in that area of the palace soon found out that sleeping was something they needed to do somewhere else, out of hearing range from the royal bedroom. Some made jokes about it but it was rather apparent that the king depended on this to function. When he had been in bed with her he was a much more agreeable person around others. He was relaxed and thought much better, made better decisions and he had patience and was much less intimidating than he would be otherwise. If he had not been with her for some reason he would soon become restless and loose his concentration, his mind would start wandering and he lost his patience and would snap at people for no apparent reason. So everybody knew that the racket from the bedroom was for the common good, when the guards with a snicker could report that the royal couple had been at it again everybody knew that the king would be in a good mood and that those who had propositions or complains could come forward and talk freely about them without risking anything. His temper was unstable at its best and everything which made him more normal was a blessing.

Of course he couldn't stand the sight of his wife if they met in the palace, they would throw glances at each other filled with daggers and some wondered why he was so angry with her and yet so desperate to have her in his bed. After all, he could give her rooms of her own and they would be able to live completely apart without even the risk of seeing each other. Had she really been able to insult him so badly that he wasn't able to forgive her? In that case many thought that he was a little unwise and that he should have acted more maturely. Words were just words and a heart can change as time goes by. They could perhaps have learned to love each other for real but her bitterness had pushed a wedge between them and she knew that he hated her because he couldn't stay away from her. She reminded him of his weakness, of his inability to control himself completely. When he gave in to his lust and took her he gave in to something which to him told him that he was helpless, flawed and barely more than an animal. He hated her because he wanted her, because her beauty and passion never seized to turn him on. He hated her because he never could be perfect and in the silent nights when he was sleeping and talking in his sleep she had discovered things which explained this obsession with perfection, with being in control at all times. She knew that his father had been very demanding and strict but he had been so much more towards his son, so very much more. She could pity him then, feel that she was being unjust towards him, that she should not blame him for any of this. When he begged in his sleep, screamed and relived old horrors she knew that he was a scarred soul, that he never would be able to live up to his father's impossible ideals and demands and that this was the cause of it all. She knew that people who had been the victims of abuse sometimes react in the most peculiar ways and becoming extremely clingy and sexual was one of them. Yes, she did feel pity, sorrow even to know this, his most terrible secret.

She could have told someone of it, spread the word. She could have gotten the revenge she wanted, but she knew that the revenge would hurt the wrong person. It was her parents she really hated, not him, not entirely. After all she did not know how her life would have been if she hadn't married him, she may be dreaming of a life in freedom but would that have been possible? She wasn't sure and so she was the loyal wife in at least one way and never shared what she knew. She knew that they both were like falcons with broken wings, crying for the freedom of the clear blue skies, dreaming of soaring with the wind but slowly withering away in a cage of gold.

When she got pregnant it had been a shock, one which transformed everything. Suddenly she had one innocent soul to think of and she had managed to be a very good mother, at least she hoped that she was a good mother. And he was so afraid, so very afraid of becoming anything like his father, he was so gentle and caring towards his son and she knew that in this she could trust him completely. He would if necessary die for his child and when he was together with their little leaf she could see a ghost of the boy he once had been, innocent and filled with joy and curiosity. He would do anything for Legolas and with his son he was happy and content. To Legolas he was just ada, not a king, not an ellon who would cry in his sleep and feel that he never ever was free, never ever good enough.

The strange marriage of course affected their son, he knew that his parents were arguing but they tried to shield him as much as possible. They were able to behave in a civilized manner when he was around but both felt the bang of guilt when they saw other couples with their children. Their family would never be living in harmony and peace. Legolas was in despair whenever his parents started to argue, they were shouting accusations at each other, claiming that the other was trying to ruin their lives and that he or she was being immature, a bad parent or even worse. Legolas did not understand any of it and as he grew he started to develop a few very worrying problems. He had huge trust issues and became a very introverted young elf who never really showed anyone how he felt. Lirulin felt so terribly guilty, she just wished that she could put it all behind her and start anew but somehow she just could not find the words to say. She could not control her own flaring temper and if he said anything she even thought to be an insult she would attack first to prevent him from getting the upper hand. She guessed that it was her own insecurity which made her lash out like that. She had never been very strong and her parents had been too controlling and left her terribly afraid of letting go and trusting others.

Legolas grew and his bond with his father was strong and loving and he also loved his mother dearly but he tried to avoid being in the same room as them both. It was also apparent that he never really understood why they fought and argued and tried to hurt each other but at the same time were so passionate and filled with desire. He was too young to understand that passion can be based on even the most unlikely of emotions, and that there is a difference between love and the physical act of making love.

Lirulin stared at her sleeping husband again, she remembered the last night they spent together, how he had held her and drifted off to sleep with an expression of peace on his face. He felt safe when he had someone to hold on to, she knew that now. He needed to feel that someone relied on him and needed him to be strong. When he was alone he was nothing, he was a person who just couldn't stand alone, he needed to lead or be leaded by someone but he just could not be expected to do anything great whilst being alone because then he would think and his mind would wander and dark thoughts and memories would reoccur and haunt him. That was his tragedy and his real weakness, he needed someone to love and cherish to become the strong person he really was, to be the best possible version of himself. Lirulin once again cursed their parents for what they had done, she had never been able to love him, never been the one to give him strength. Instead she had been a constant reminder of his bitter past and when he lashed out and cursed her it was in reality his past he despised and hated. She knew that he needed love, real love. Not just the type she could offer him but the kind of love which heals the soul and opens the heart. She feared that he would fade without it.

She felt a tear running down her cheeks, so much could have been different if she had been strong enough to face her demons and just sit down and talk to him, but now it was too late. She smiled, a bitter smile. Her life was soon over but his wasn't and she knew that she at least could try to show him the way towards happiness. Her family had always been gifted and she had the ability to see fractions of the possible future but only small broken shards of it. It required a lot of strength and she had barely used it because it made her feel very ill but she had no reason to spare herself now. And so she allowed her mind to drift along the rivers of time and space and she searched for his soul and found it. Her inner eye did see, and she felt content and let her Fêa slip back into her dying body.

She hawked and he lifted his head, looked startled. "You are awake?"

She nodded and took his hand, it was so warm and she felt so bitter, so sad. If things had been different they would have been so very happy together. "I am, there is something I need to say to you before it is too late."

He swallowed, did not meet her gaze. She knew that he blamed himself, if he had sent more guards with her the orcs would never have gotten close enough to hurt her. "You should save your strength."

His voice was hollow, tired.  She made a strange laughter. "Why? To draw breath for one more minute? I am dying husband, nothing can change that. So just for once, listen to me before you turn your back to me"

He bit his teeth together, she could see it but he said nothing. "I have seen what's to come Thranduil, I have seen a piece of the future. There is someone in your future who may heal your soul and heart, who will bring you true peace and joy. Believe me, I have seen your true mate, someone as pure as snow with a heart as flaming as that of a dragon. Allow yourself to be healed, for his sake, for the sake of our son"

He looked down. "I cannot believe you wife, but I will do whatever I can to keep him safe and content, this I swear."

She sighed. "I already know that, for once, think about yourself instead of others. You are the leader of this realm, the realm is you. If you are hurting and sad then what about your people and the forest? It will be hurting too, I feel it in my very bones. Please, at least, think of my words, I know that you desperately need someone by your side, do not let a cold heart be the end of everything you have built here"

He said nothing, just scowled and she sighed and touched his hand once more. "Please, get Legolas in here, I need to say goodbye to him. "

Thranduil nodded slowly and got up, his movements were stiff and mechanical, lacked even the slightest touch of elven elegance. She knew that he already was fading, the shadows of his past were eating away at his fêa all the time and she prayed that the Valar would help him to see that there was hope, that he could put the past behind him and look forward.

Legolas entered the room, he was crying and her heart felt like it was ready to burst into a million fragments by the sight of his tears. He took her hand and kissed it, shivering with fear and grief. "Naneth, please stay, don't leave us"

She swallowed, her breathing was getting more and more shallow by the minute and she felt light headed. The healer was back on her feet and the expression within her eyes told them all that this was it. "I wish I could ion nin, but I fear that I hear the callings of Mandos as we speak, he is asking me to enter his halls. Do not weep my dear child, one day we may meet again."

He sobbed and she stroked his long blond hair. "You have grown to be such a handsome young ellon, I am so proud of you, always remember that"

He pressed his face towards her neck, she felt how he shivered. "No naneth, don't listen to the voices, stay with us. We can't lose you"

She could only smile, a bittersweet smile. "Well, at least there will be no more shouting and screaming, the palace will be peaceful once more"

Thranduil gasped and stared at her, his eyes were black and horrified. "Even now, at the brink of deaths abyss you cannot control your tongue!"

She smiled and caressed her son's cheek, he was the one who was feeling the full impact of this, he was the one who would suffer. She stared at her husband, tried to look less like a threat and more like a friend. "Please remember what I told you, if you've ever cared even a little about me promise me that you'll remember."

He lowered his head, looked down. "I will, I promise."

His words were but a faint whisper but she heard them. "Then I can meet my fate knowing that someone may be able to do what I could not, save you."

She turned her gaze towards Legolas, he let his tears run down his face and he did nothing to hide them. She kissed his brow and held his hand. "Ion nin, you must promise me that you'll never put yourself in our position, when you marry do marry someone you love with all of your heart, not just a little fragment of it."

He nodded. "I swear naneth, I will."

She smiled and felt how her body started to feel strangely uncomfortable, she was slipping away now. "Be happy, that is all I wish for the both of you, lay the past behind you and look ahead. There will be pain and sorrow and loss but also great happiness. I have seen it."

Thranduil made a strange sound, it sounded like choked sobs and Legolas shivered. She squeezed her sons hand once more. "Help me Ion nin, help me saving your father from fading away, promise me that you will help him when the day comes and he meets that one soul who will be his redeemer."

Legolas could just nod, he saw that her eyes had become distant, that her breath was very weak. "I have seen her, a creature of pure ice and fire, a soul unlike anyone I have ever encountered. Do not fear, everything will be ok in the end."

Thranduil just shook his head. "I wish I could believe that."

She reached out, grasped his hand with the last of her strength. "You must, or else it will be lost, all of it. And most of all your heart and soul. "

She gasped and felt how her heart prepared for its last beat, trembling and weak. "May the Valar bless and protect you, I will see you again, this I swear."

There was a sudden flash of light and she was looking down upon her own body in the bed, she saw how Legolas threw himself over her, shaking her, yelling and sobbing and pleading her to return. Thranduil was leaning back into his chair and for the first time in the many years they had been married she saw a tear running down his cheek while he was awake. It made her feel humble as she walked into the light, yes, there was hope. His heart had not become utterly frozen, not just yet.

Legolas remained kneeling by his mother's death bed for a good hour and Thranduil locked himself in his study drinking heavily. They were both mourning but in different ways and for different reasons. Legolas was mourning his mother, the one person he loved the most in the world, the one who had supported him and loved him and showed him what joy and life was. The one thing in his world which was only good and safe and always there for him. His father on the other hand mourned what could have been, and he mourned that fact that without her he was like a lonesome tree in a storm. He had taken all of his anger and all of his frustrations out on her, it had not been fair towards her but she had had the strength to cope with it, and now, without her, what would become of him? Would he turn into his own father? Cold demanding and heartless, driven only by ambitions and intricate plans? He would rather die! But he knew deep within that he already was well on the way to becoming his own fathers ghost, why could the past never stop haunting him?

The queen was laid to rest the day after in a very beautiful and solemn ceremony. The entire court and most of the commoners were there and many asked themselves the same question, what now? What would become of their leader without her there to keep him stabile?

They could only wait and see.  


	2. The death of a queen

The king's counsellors are coming up with a rather reckless and sly plan, they want the king to return to his old self and sometimes rules are made to be broken right?

 

Chapter two: An inappropriate proposition

 

 

The two elves who sat comfortably in their chairs in front of the fireplace was both in deep thoughts, they had both a rather worried expression upon their faces and they stared at the flames as if they believed that the fire would produce the answer to their problems by some magical force. They had been sitting there for hours, both were trying to come up with the solution to the troubles which were haunting the realm.

As counsellors to the king they had a very important position, one with both power and prestige but as of now they would have been fine with working in the stables or kitchens. Anything was better than this, they felt as if they were putting their very lives on the line every day and the stress and fear was starting to really affect them. Callorion was the oldest of the two, he had worked also for the kings father but never in such a high position and the younger one , Lendarion was almost his apprentice in some ways. Now they both tried to find a solution to a problem which could cause the downfall of them all.

It had been many years since the passing of the queen and the situation had become dire, there were orcs and spiders everywhere or so it seemed, and rumors spread that the old enemy may not be dead after all and that he was regaining his strength. The warriors were out on patrols almost all the time, trying to defend the realm and its population and the king was always occupied with maps, plans and strategies. He was doing a marvelous job and never rested but they could all see what it did to him. Legolas had returned from duty injured several times and they could all see the fear and helplessness this created within their monarch. If he had been ill tempered before it was nothing compared to what he was now, nobody dared to question anything he said and the counsellors had a feeling that their job of giving good advice had been reduced to standing there nodding their heads like dimwits.

He was drinking more than he should and he was perhaps the strong and wise ruler but in private he was a mess. They both knew it. Legolas was worried, his father never relaxed, never did anything for himself. He barely slept and his personal servants had to almost fight him to make him bathe and eat and put on proper clothes. He had to keep them all safe, to keep the realm strong and he refused to receive much help from the other realms. The powers of the other rulers could have been of great help but he seemed to believe that their help somehow was double edged, that they had some hidden agendas he could not see. Legolas had a feeling that the constant pressure and the never ending fear was making his father a bit paranoid, and although the rest of their people never saw this side of him very unhappy too. It was as if he was trapped within a never ending darkness and he could see no light, he had told his son this much one evening when he had gotten more drunk than usual. The people would praise him, bless his wisdom and strength and how he worked to ensure their safety but within he was so very insecure, he doubted himself constantly. He feared that he would make a mistake, that he would fail them all. If the enemy really was returning then he knew that war was inevitable, and then what? He remembered the battles he had fought before, the death and pain and fear and the terrible loss and sorrow which followed even if you were on the victorious side. He would never allow his people to loose so many of their own again so he concentrated on strengthening the borders and keeping the rest of the world away. If the world was changing then be it, his realm would remain unchanged and safe. The rest of the realms could burn for all that he cared. He would keep their stronghold safe and there they would endure.

His counsellors knew that he was acting like a horse with blinkers, oblivious to the entire situation. He saw only what he wanted to see and it could spell disaster. But saying anything to him was useless, it would be ignored and they almost missed the old days. Yes, there had been quarreling, arguing screaming and fighting but at least he had listened! Now he never did, even a wise and ancient king can't know absolutely everything and although he had supreme power within his realm it was just a small part of Arda.

Callorion missed the queen, it was weird but he really did. She had been a very nice person towards others and she had been deeply loved by everyone, except her husband of course. Losing her had made their king lose his grip and Lendarion swore that he more than once had become frightened by the kings sudden outbursts and strange behavior. He was isolating himself, if he had been a cold character before he was even more so now, he would show some affection towards his son but he had become very controlling towards him too and their relationship had become strained and difficult. It was no doubt that Legolas loved his adar deeply but Thranduil never allowed his son to show those emotions, it was as if the king hated himself so much that he thought himself unworthy of his sons affection and tried to subconsciously prove that to himself by driving him away. Sooner or later it would end in tragedy and the counsellors feared the day the prince wouldn't return from duty, it was a strong possibility that it would happen because nobody is invincible, not even an excellent warrior as Legolas. That day their king would surely succumb to it all and their people would be leaderless and lost and the realm would crumble into ruin. There had to be something they could do!

That day the king had ordered that some of the elven settlements within the forest were to be abandoned, the inhabitants were moved to the palace or the nearby villages and the counsellors had been relieved to see that the king was able to make some very wise decisions still. They had given the orders and they expected the first refugees to arrive in a few days. It was of course sad that so many had to leave their homes but the settlements were just too close to Dol Guldur and the threat and danger to strong. They could not use resources on defending these small villages, they had to concentrate on the important ones. They had been studying maps and trying to determine where they should send the next patrols, the spiders were a menace and the forest had withered and become sick over the years. Greenwood had become Mirkwood and even though the king threw lavish parties whenever he could the joy and light had vanished from the place. Even when there were singing and drinking and dancing it all seemed very hollow, almost artificial. If nothing happened then they would probably meet the end of this realm and they would leave for the grey havens.

Lendarion remembered the court as it had been, the palace as it had been, a place of laughter and joy. Now it was a place in constant preparation for war and death and he felt that hope had been lost along the way. Callorion sighed and lowered his head, he was pinching the bridge of his nose and tried to think clearly. He stared at the cup of wine at his side with a sad look, if this continued he was dead sure that they both would be as dependent of this stuff as the king obviously was. Lendarion closed his eyes and leaned back toward the chair. "I thought I would have to save an elleth from a disaster today. "

Callorion turned his head towards the younger elf, Lendarions dark brown hair was shining in the light from the fireplace and he stared at the flames with a distant gaze. "What are you talking about?"

Lendarion made a grimace. "The daughter of that jeweler, you must have seen her? Quite a bosom and legs like a thoroughbred, a pretty little thing but more stupid than a cave troll."

Callorion had to think for a little, then he remembered the elleth, she was indeed pretty and there with her father who was working on restoring some very valuable and ancient heirlooms belonging to the royal family. "I know who it is yes, she is turning the heads of almost all the Ellyn she encounters."

Lendarion nodded. "And therein is the problem you see, she is so damn…ignorant. I have never seen a more dimwitted elleth, she is like a butterfly fluttering about without any thoughts in her pretty head."

The elder counsellor nodded. "Yes, I have heard that she is somewhat lacking in manners but why did you have to save her? What happened?"

Lendarion sighed and stretched his legs towards the fireplace, he enjoyed the heat and felt grateful that he at least lived within the palace where he could enjoy things like this. "The silly little thing was joining her father when he showed the king the progress he was making in his work, and she was practically throwing herself at the king. "

Callorion rolled his eyes, they had seen some examples of this kind of behavior in the years after the queen died, ellith who thought that they could catch the king's attention and perhaps become his new wife or at least a mistress. Some were commoners, some were of noble birth but they all were like leeches and only the fact that he didn't seem to react to their more or less discrete advances had made the number of such attempts decline with the years. This elleth was not a local and so she probably didn't know that the king never bedded anyone. It was not for lack of will, it was rather obvious for anyone that he ached for female company but he refused to give in to his carnal desire. His people was more important than his libido and some saw this as a good example of how honorable he truly was. Others saw it as a less positive sign, he was becoming so frustrated sooner or later something had to give. "So what happened?"

Lendarion shrugged. "I saw that it could have only two possible outcomes, she was trying to seduce him with her own father in the room. Either Thranduil would get even more angry than he already was and order her arrested or he would grab her, take her to his rooms and ruin her reputation and future. I could see the look that was in his eyes Callorion, and it frightened me so I just grabbed her and shoved her out the door claiming that she was disturbing her father's explanations. I have never seen anyone looking at me thus, her gaze was murderous."

Callorion shook his head and had to laugh. "I bet it was, but well done."

Lendarion sighed and emptied his cup of wine in a sip. "Yeah, if he had thrown her in the dungeons it would have looked bad and if he had taken her it would have looked even worse, he would have to be a lot more discrete if he was to bed her. There were guards in the room and if he had dragged her away everybody would have known within the hour and the rumors that would have started? It would have been a mess, and her father would have been furious too and probably demanded a huge compensation. I doubt that she is a maiden but in her father's eyes I bet she is as pure as a white rose. The king was at the breaking point, I could clearly see it. She had that bosom of hers right in front of his eyes, I mean, he is after all flesh and blood and if he doesn't soon start to pay attention to himself again he won't last. That is a fact. I do in fact miss the queen"

Callorion sniggered. "Me too, she held him in balance, kept him satisfied. Yes they were fighting like cats and dogs but he was so much more agreeable back then."

Lendarion nodded. "I wonder what would happen if he was to remarry?"

Callorion raised an eyebrow. "Getting married again? That is almost unheard of but even if it was possible I do not think that he would agree to that. The word marriage isn't his favorite, that I am pretty darn sure of. He has had nothing but misery when it comes to matrimony. His son is of course the exception but he must have been the only good thing that came from that marriage."

Lendarion grinned. "Yes, but do not forget a lot of noise too."

He looked down and had a peculiar expression on his face when he looked back up. "Well, if he doesn't want to get married again, which I seriously doubt that he will unless he of course should come across the very elleth of his dreams whoever she may be, there could perhaps be other solutions?"

Callorion looked at the younger elf with confusion within his glance. "What are you talking about?"

Lendarion was blushing. "I just happen to know that among the kings of the mortals it is not unheard of to keep a concubine or several?"

Callorion scoffed and stared at his apprentice with obvious shock. "Are you nuts?! We are not humans, they are so…barbaric at times!"

Lendarion nodded. "I know, but consider this. First of all, an elleth warming his bed would calm him down, we already know that from before. It would benefit us all in the long run. Second, if he was to have a mistress there would be no need for all the diplomatic work which would accompany a royal wedding? He would take her to his bed and that would be it, it would be a personal matter between him and that elleth of his choice. No need for treaties and paperwork and no meddling in-laws."

Callorion stared at Lendarion with wide eyes, he was starting to realize that the younger elf actually was on to something. "Well, when you mention it there could be benefits yes, it would at least make him a little less aggressive and on edge. But I almost fear placing a poor elleth in that position, it would be cruel!"

Lendarion smirked. "Are you sure of that? If I remember it right the queen never complained about his love making, I don't think he ever hurt her physically if you know what I mean?"

Callorion turned bright red. "Ah, that may be so, but what about that fortunate or unfortunate elleth and her future? The others here would regard her as…well, as a whore! And nobody would want to marry her whence he loses his interest in her, which he may do?"

Lendarion shrugged. "She'll be compensated? Heck, there is plenty of possibilities, she could sail west or be given enough riches to live a very comfortable life!"

Callorion swallowed. "We are already discussing this as if it was to happen, damn it. But you are right, that elleth would do the entire realm a great favor and the king an even greater one. People would understand this I am sure. Some ellith will become jealous for sure but many were jealous of the queen too and she was his lawfully wedded wife. The idea is in fact good, but then there is one difficult question left, who would dare to become the king's mistress? It has to be someone he finds very attractive and I doubt that he fancies the ladies of the court, they are all a little…too eager!"

Lendarion grinned. "Yes, he knows them too well, there is nothing new or exciting about any of them."

Callorion's eyes got narrow. "You have an idea, I can see it clearly?"

Lendarion smiled and nodded, he looked triumphant. "Yes I do, there will be refugees coming, there has to be some very lovely young ellith among them? Unmarried, innocent, ready to do their duty to the realm? And poor too, don't forget that. The promise of a better future may persuade even the most conservative of families to agree on a small proposition?"

Callorion gasped. "Lendarion, sometimes I think that you are rather devious! That is a very sly plan, it could backfire with terrible results. What if there is nobody among those strangers able to catch his attention?"

Lendarion cocked his head. "Let's worry about that when the problem occurs? I am sure that the sight of a few new faces would have a very good effect on him. We just have to find an elleth beautiful and smart enough to catch and hold his interest for more than just a few quick rounds between the sheets."

Callorion had to laugh. "Yes, nobody like that jewelers daughter, she is just too blunt and too vulgar. The elleth of his choice should be a lady, but not of noble birth."

Lendarion grinned. "I will take a look at the elves who arrive, trust me, I am  sure that I will find a good candidate."

Callorion nodded and closed his eyes. "And may the Valar forgive us for what we are about to do! If this ends in disaster we will need their protection I fear!"

Lendarion had a serious expression on his fair face. "And if we succeed we will have our king back as he used to be, not slowly fading away as he is now. Legolas is a capable warrior but he is not the kind of an ellon who is able to be a leader and absolutely not a king. He is too rash and reckless, he is a fighter and no diplomat."

Callorion sighed and got up. "I know, but I will leave this whole scheme to you my friend, you will have to be the one to approach that elleth you think he may fancy and make that very inappropriate proposition, I do not envy you that task!"

Lendarion shrugged. "I will deal with it when the time comes. Until then, I will concentrate on finding just the right one, I have a feeling that the Valar may be smiling at us, I am sure they will approve of our plan!"

Callorion nodded slowly. "I pray that they do, because this is a plan so sly and dirty it is worthy of Sauron himself!"

Lendarion sniggered. "Well, they say that everything is legal in love and war!"

Callorion just shrugged and left the room and Lendarion stared at the flames once more. He was sure he was onto the right track, the king needed someone in his life who could help him ease down and find peace. And the realm needed its king so it wasn't really such a hard decision to make, after all, his job was to help the king making the right decisions and sometimes even the royal need a little kick in the butt to do the right thing.


	3. Starlight and apparitions

Enter the main character of this story, a very unusual young elleth with a secret of which she is oblivious. Now, what will happen when this strange creature meet the very unhappy and stressed out king?

Rated adult due to mature themes and hints of torture/rape.

Chapter Three: Starlight and apparitions

She could hear her father's voice from the door. "Hurry, we have to go now my dear, remember your cloak."

She sighed and took one last look around, the inside of the small cottage had been her entire world for her entire life and now she had to leave it all behind. They had little things of value so they could travel light but she knew that she would miss this place. After all, it had been her home. She had felt safe there but now they were no longer safe and had to leave. Her father was waiting impatiently and he looked sad too. This was the home he had built for his family and now it had all been in vain, she knew how this had to hurt him. She was all that he had left, he would not risk her safety by holding on to the past and so she sighed and took a deep breath as if to save the scent of this small building forever. She felt how tears were stinging in her eyes, behind the cottage where the graves of her mother and her brother and sister and she knew that she never would have left had they not been in danger. The orcs were attacking ever more frequently and this small settlement had no defense. It was wise that the king had ordered everybody to evacuate but she felt that it did little to remove the root of the problem.

She put her cloak on, it had been designed and made for her in special and she hated it, but it was useful. Without it she could not go outdoors in broad daylight and she grasped her small bundle of things and followed her father. The rest of the inhabitants of the small place waited there along some of the king's soldiers. They had brought horses and carriages since there were too few horses in this place for all of the elves who lived there. She had never learned how to ride a horse and so she was allowed to sit in one of the carriages. She blinked and looked down, the light would burn her eyes so she covered her head completely and allowed her ears and nose tell her of the area they travelled through.

Her father was riding beside her, he was on top of a small bay gelding and she could tell that he was somewhat proud to be back on horseback. He could not afford a horse but he loved them, and she knew that he once had been a very good warrior. Now he was just a memory of the ellon he once had been, weak and maimed and in his own eyes not very useful. He had been attacked by some orcs many years ago, he had killed them all but they had wounded him severely before he managed to put an end to them, and one of them had had a warg which had injured his left leg so badly that the healers had to amputate much of it. He now had an artificial lower leg and he was limping. His other wounds had been nasty too and he had little use of his left hand and arm and he was rather stiff due to a huge amount of scar tissue. He tried to be brave and strong but she knew that his heart was yearning for the sea now, he wanted to sail west but he would not do it until she agreed on following him or he was sure that she would be safe.

She tried to relax and think positive thoughts, she knew that they would get a new home and perhaps she would have a chance to learn more about this world and herself. She tried to doze off but the carriage moved too much and so she remained sitting there deep within her own thoughts. Her mother had died when she was just two weeks old, she had been a surprise, her parents had not tried to have more children since they already had two and for a people who did not multiply very well two was a respectable number. When her mother was close to her due day there was an attack and her sister had been mortally wounded. The healers had given up on her and told the parents that the only thing they could do was to say their goodbyes and pray that she would be welcomed in the halls of Mandos. They had cried and prayed and the next morning the girl had been well, in fact healthier than ever. It was a miracle but her mother had understood something that the others did not. The child in her had a rare gift, one which was both a blessing and a curse. She could return life to someone who was on the brink of dying but that did require that someone else died. It was a terrible curse and when the child was born they were horrified to discover that this strange gift wasn't the only curse she was carrying. Her mother had paid the ultimate price, she had given her life as the price for her oldest daughters and only she and her husband knew of the girl's terrible fate.

The girl had grown up without a mother and although it was a very small cottage and they were poor it was a home filled with love and laughter. Her sister was a mother to her and her brother would keep her safe and tell her stories of the forest and all the wonders she was unable to experience. Her father was making a living from gathering herbs and making potions and ointments and she soon took an interest in healing. It was dangerous considering her gift but he did not try to change her opinion, if it was to be then it was to be. She had become rather good with all sorts of herbs and she loved to make nice perfumes and skin creams.

Then it all had changed, and she was barely able to think of that terrible day without trembling and feeling a terrible sensation of helplessness. It had been early spring and the winter that year had been extremely hard. There had been many feet of snow and when the weather suddenly changed and became warm there were floods everywhere. Her sister and brother had been out trying to find some rare herbs and when an entire hillside crumbled, they had been unable to escape and both were killed in the huge landslide. Her father had almost succumbed to his grief and she was the only reason why he was still alive.

The cottage had been filled with light but now it became a place of mourning and she was somehow glad that she had to leave. It held just too many memories and perhaps a new start somewhere else was what they both needed. She felt the heat from the sun against the thick cloth of her cloak, she wished that she could enjoy its warming rays like all others but she would get serious injuries if she tried. She had gotten out a few times when she was younger but it had always ended in pain and tears. Starlight and moonlight was her salvation, the night her day. She did not know why the Valar had cursed her so but they must have had their reason. Hardly anybody had ever seen her face and although everyone in the small village knew who she was few had met her face to face. It would change now and she feared the reactions of others, who did not know who she was.

The carriage was moving forward, she hoped that it was towards a better future, one in which she could find hope and perhaps even happiness. She was tired of being treated as if she was made of crystals and moonbeams, she had feelings and ideas and needs like all others but only the lonely nights had heard her voice or seen her tears. To be different is sometimes the cruelest of fates.

It was late at night when they arrived at the Mirkwood palace after two days of journeying through the forest. They had rested while being guarded well but all were glad that they finally were there, and that they were safe. The refugees were met in the courtyard by servants and others who were showing them to their new homes. Since this was the last group to arrive they were given rooms within the palace itself, the other groups from bigger villages had been placed within the elven villages which lay in the area around the palace. She had never seen so many elves in one place before and never such a place. She was staring through the gaps in the fabric and her breath was fast and her heart beating like a drum. Her father smiled at her, reassuring and gently. "Do not worry my child, you will be safe her."

A tall ellon with long brown hair and a rather elegant appearance approached the group, he smiled gently and opened his arms towards them. "Welcome, I hope your journey wasn't too tough? I am Lendarion, I am a counsellor to the king and it is my duty to welcome you all and make sure that you all have what you need to start a new life here. "

She thought that he looked like a truly likeable person and he moved with such grace and strength, she had barely seen other Ellyn than her father and brother and the few who visited their cottage to buy herbs and medicine and she suddenly felt how poor she really was. Not in the usual meaning of the word because she had never been starving or freezing but she was poor when it came to knowledge and experiences. How little she had seen and done, and how little she knew of this world.

Lendarion started to go through the list of names to ensure that everybody was there and she and her father was the last on the list. The counsellor stared at her father. "You must be Astar? I have heard of you, you saved the life of the king's father once, during one of the battles of the last alliance? I am honored to meet you"

Her father blushed but she could see the pride in him, that this counsellor actually knew who he was and treated him with respect did wonders for his self-esteem. Lendarion turned towards the cloaked figure standing behind Astar and he was clearly confused. Astar tried to smile. "This is my daughter, she has a rare condition which causes her to cover herself at all times. She has to get rooms with no sunlight."

Lendarion stared at the weird figure with disbelief and Astar smiled gently. "It is ok my dear, you can show your face to the honored counsellor, it is still dark. "

She hesitated, then she pulled down the piece of the cloak which covered her face. Lendarion stared at her face, his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his mouth open. She shivered, she knew that this reaction was to expect and that she would have to get used to it. Still it hurt her heart like stabs from a dagger and she whimpered and lowered her eyes to the ground, tears were burning in them. Lendarion closed his mouth but he was still staring in utter disbelief. His mind was racing and he was thinking to himself that this was impossible, his next thought was that he had found her, the Valar had spoken and showed him the light and this was the one elleth he had been looking for. If she didn't catch the king's eye then nothing would!

Lendarion smiled but he was still staring and there was something very peculiar within his gaze, like he was suddenly very pleased for some reason? "I will make sure that you are given rooms below the ground level, do not worry, everything will be taken care of."

He was about to leave to inform the servants when he remembered something. "Ah, there will be a feast two nights from now, to celebrate the princes birthday, do you have anything proper to wear my lady? Everybody is expected to show up and the etiquette of the court is a bit hard to understand right away. A nice gown is essential."

She shook her head. "I…I don't own any gowns. "

Lendarion gave her his most reassuring smile. "Then I will send one of the tailors to you tomorrow to make sure that you blend in with the other ellith here. Do not worry, you will look…un-believable!"

She swallowed, he would give her a gown? Were these noble elves that charitable? He swallowed again. "I am sorry my lady, I did not get your name?"

He stared at the list, it just said Astar and daughter. She looked down again. "I am named Nireariel. "

His eyes went wide again. "Sea of tears, what a tragic name for such a tender young thing!"

She could only swallow and her father placed his arm around her shoulder. "Come my dear, the servants will show us to our new home, it will be a new start for us both. You are weary and hungry and so am I, we need some rest before we start to get familiar with this new place. "

She just nodded and followed him, pulling her cloak up again so only her eyes were visible. She could see that many were staring at her and she whimpered and wished that she could run and hide herself somewhere where nobody ever would see her.

The rooms they had been given were nice, not big but warm and cozy with good furniture and close both to the servants quarters and the healing ward. Astar sighed with relief, here he would be useful again, they always needed someone good with herbs and such and Nireariel could learn more about healing. It was just perfect. They had a combined kitchen and livingroom and two small bedrooms with nice comfortable beds and best of all no windows. Nireariel knew that she could live there, and live well. She was so tired that she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow in spite of the unfamiliar surroundings.

The next day she started to learn more about her new home. She was surprised to find out that there were huge gardens within the palace and that they were used to grow anything from herbs to recreation. There were also a river running through the entire structure and she was in awe of all the wonders her father showed her. He had been there before but it was many centuries ago, yet he remembered it all rather well and entertained her with stories of things which had happened there. She knew the place fairly well after a few hours, well enough to walk around without getting lost and when she returned to their quarters she felt her head spinning with all the new information she had received. She would be given a small job within the healing ward to start with and her father would help the head healer making medicine. It made him very proud and she was so glad on his behalf. It meant the world to him to be able to do something useful instead of being a cripple. She made some food and sat down with some books about healing, her mother had left several good books for her and she had read them all until there was nothing left of them. Here she had been given some new ones and she was eager to learn more, she felt an almost childlike joy at the prospect of learning new things. She did not stop reading before she to her astonishment discovered that her father had returned and gone to bed, and that it was in the middle of the night.

Her head was heavy and she felt warm, she needed fresh air and at this time of the day there would be few people up and about. She had noticed that one of the gardens looked almost like a small part of the forest itself locked within the palace and it had a hole in the roof through which the moonlight would look stunning on a night like this. The moon was her sun and she had also seen the small pond in the middle of the patch of forest. It was made to bathe in and she felt how she needed to cool down. She put her robe on and left their rooms silently, she found her way to the garden and there was nobody there, it was perfect. The moon was hanging up there like a pale lantern and she could see the stars sparkle like diamonds thrown onto a black velvet blanket. It was so beautiful it almost brought her to tears. She stared at the small pond and let her robe fall before she waded into the cold water and sighed in relief as it cooled her off and she just stood there relaxed and content. A few night birds were singing and she tried to imitate them and giggled when she heard the rather annoyed answers. Suddenly she thought she heard a twig snap but she did not hear any other sounds and this place was safe so she finished her bath before she put her robe back on and returned to her room. She had a feeling that this place would change her completely, only the Valar knew if it would be for the better or the worse.

The king had stayed in his study most of that evening, he had worked like crazy to find the right amount of warriors he should send to defend the borders and how many he had to keep there to keep the palace safe. It was like laying a puzzle only to discover that certain vital pieces were missing and he felt how his head ached and his body yearned for real rest. He could not understand how his father had managed to rule this kingdom and still remain so strong vital and well-liked by the people. He made a grimace, the people had never seen his father's true nature, that was the truth. They only saw their king, benevolent and strong with amazing talents in many areas, they never saw the hard bitter ellon who demanded that his own flesh and blood became even more perfect than himself. He could not remember how many times he had been told that he just wasn't good enough, that he would have to work harder, become stronger. That he had to become his own brother.

Thranduil closed his eyes, he had lived in his brother's shadow his entire life, Cunarin had been the apple of his father's eye and Thranduil was sure he would have hated his brother if he ever had met him. But he never had, his brother had died many years before Thranduil was even born and he had not been blessed with a long life at all. He had died at the rather tender age of three hundred and forty one and in that short time he had apparently managed to do great deeds. At least that was what his father was constantly claiming. Thranduil knew better, his father had made a sort of saint out of Cunarin, remembered him as a flawless young ellon, one who would never disappoint him in any way. The truth was that Cunarin had been reckless, haughty and sometimes just mean and sly. He had stopped at nothing to get what he wanted and perhaps it was this trait of his that his father had admired the most. Thranduil learned from others how his brother died, in a fight in a human village, a fight he had started just to have some fun. Thranduil knew that his father never would be able to see the truth behind his firstborn son's demise, in his eyes he had died like a hero, defending his friends against a horde of maddened mortals.

The king could remember that Oropher had been a different father before the second kin slaying, but when Thranduil's mother was killed and the Silvan elves choose Oropher as their new leader he changed, and not for the better.

Thranduil sighed and lay down the book he was studying, ancient spells and incantations. He stared at the wall, there was a mirror there and he sighed when he saw his own reflection. He did look like an ellon with many sorrows and he was, in deed he was. He looked too much like his father, he could always see the ghost of Oropher when he stared at his own reflection. He heard his father's voice, calm and cold, constantly claiming that he was nothing like his brother, that he was just a weakling and never would be as brave, good and useful as his brother had been.

Thranduil sighed and filled a chalice with wine from a decanter on top of his desk, he stared at the liquid and it looked a lot like blood. He had seen a lot of it, too much. Far too much. He remembered the day his father died, the battle had been horrible, he remembered his own fear and despair. He had fought well in the days prior to his father's death but he never heard a single word from Oropher spoken to praise his skills and deeds. The few times his father had said something truly nice to him had been very few, he thought that he could count them on just one hand. There had always been something else there, hidden within his kind words when he spoke to his son in front of others. A hidden sarcasm, daggers cloaked in velvet. And it had hurt, like nothing else.

Thranduil knew one of the reasons why his father seemingly hated him, he looked too much like himself, in him his father saw a rival and whether it was conscious or not he tried to avoid developing too deep feelings towards him, in case he too was lost. Cunarin had looked so very much like their mother and perhaps that was the reason why Oropher had favored him in such a manner. Servants could tell him that his father had been almost as harsh against Cunarin as himself, it was after his death and the death of his wife that he turned the memory of his first son into something sacred, an ideal impossible to copy for anyone.

The moon was rising outside, he wondered if he should go for a walk before he went to bed, he felt the need for fresh air. He shuddered, he had had that dream again last night, the one dream he feared the most. He knew that his wife had known of it but she had never spoken of what she would have had to hear and see in the middle of the night and for that he was eternally grateful. She could have destroyed him had she chosen to speak of it to anyone. The dream was a memory, of the one time when he was really sure that his father hated him and wanted him dead. It was so very long ago and the memory should have faded but it never did. Whenever he relived it he felt like it happened yesterday and he would wake up bathed in sweat whimpering or screaming. It was a curse, a dark legacy of his father's cold heart and calculating mind.

They had travelled and he did not remember why, but they had been on their way from the coast towards their new home in Greenwood. Oropher had been discussing something, probably the politics of the current situation and Thranduil had tried to listen and understand, he was having his own opinions but he was never allowed to mention them, his father's power was to be absolute. Nothing or nobody should ever question it.

Somewhere along the way somebody had said something, what he could not remember but Oropher had become enraged and they had stopped for the night in the woods while the king of Greenwood tried to calm down. Then Thranduil had said something which had ticked his father off in a most terrible way, it had been something about Cunarin but the exact words had been lost to him. Oropher had struck him, hard. Then he had ordered his guards to grab a hold of him and they had dragged him into the woods where they tied him between two trees after his wrists. They had used rawhide strings and Thranduil had been terrified, his father was so filled with rage it made him glow and the young ellon had been begging for forgiveness fearing for his very life. Oropher had ordered the guards to whip him, forty lashes. He remembered his father's hand on his chin, his cold blue eyes staring into his own almost identical ones. "If I hear just one sound from you they will start all over again, you hear me you damn weakling?"

He had not made any sounds, even when the pain was so great he thought it would claim his life, he was ready to die silently and he hoped that he would. He could not understand why his father hated him so. When the last lash fell he was hanging from his arms, unable to stand up, panting and close to passing out. The guards had started to untie him but Oropher had stopped them, they had been a bit shocked because the young ellon had been bleeding profusely and he was in real trouble. Oropher had just told them to let him hang there for some hours, to think about what he had said. Thranduil had never felt so alone, the forest was dark and the night freezing cold and before long he was shivering and feeling how the last strength he had was leaving him. It was then the real nightmare started, he had heard footsteps through the woods, it was three humans, men who probably were travelling through the area looking for work.

At first he was relieved, hoped that they could help him, at least keep him company until his father's guards returned. They had appeared to be friendly enough, they had given him water to drink because he was so very thirsty and they had spoken gentle words of comfort. Then they had changed, their soothing touches became something else and he had gotten scared and confused and tried to break free but to no prevail. The rawhide ropes were just too strong and cut into his flesh, leaving bare bone and sinews. He was barely able to stand and he was completely unable to fight them, he was helpless. He remembered their words, how they had whispered them to him as they took advantage of his helplessness and weak body. "Why is it that you elves all are so fucking beautiful?"

He had tried to scream and they had gagged him, they had not cared about his injuries but continued their foul activity in spite of the blood and pain. When they left he was unconscious and broken, he wished that he would open his eyes in the halls of Mandos, Arda had nothing to offer him but pain and humiliation. A part of his fea had died and would never return, whatever innocence he had left within was forever lost and he was no longer the ellon he had been, He was a different creature now, one who knew what hatred felt like, and how it burned the soul until only cinders were left.

He woke up when the guards cut him loose, he was severely wounded but his father had not shown any empathy, in fact he had looked at his son with disgust. Thranduil had begged his father to kill him, Oropher had struck him once more. "You are just as filthy and weak as those humans, I bet you even liked it, to have a dirty human ram his cock up your arse"

Those words had been cutting into his heart like shards of ice, he had passed out and when he woke up he had been transformed somehow. He never again showed his father his true emotions and became as cold and distant as he was. He had become defiant and angry and he knew deep within that his father's words were hollow and untrue, he was not weak, he was strong! He was stronger than most others, many would have succumbed to the horror of what those humans did but he had survived and he had healed physically if not mentally. His demeanor became as ice cold as his father's and when his father spoke words filled with sarcasm and despise he would return the favor and that in style!

 Oropher tried to strike him again some years later in a rather heated argument but Thranduil struck his father in return and was close to killing him. That was the first time Oropher looked at his son with respect in his gaze and Thranduil remembered the feeling he had gotten when he heard that his father had been slain. He had been in his tent when a messenger came with the grim news and he had felt relieved, almost free. He had immediately felt ashamed because of this but the feeling lingered still, somehow he felt guilty for being free, for being able to take his own decisions without having his father's cold eyes resting upon him.

The nightmare returned rather often and he would never feel that helpless again, he had sworn that to himself years and years ago. Still he could never be free from who and what he had become and his father's ghost was still so very present, within himself. He would never let that happen to Legolas, he had tried to love his own son as openly and with as much warmth and joy as he could muster up. Legolas should never have to suffer as he had, being deemed as a failure and unworthy of anything but harsh words and punishment.

He sighed and got up, left the study with a feeling of being a bit trapped in there, he could not get out fast enough. There were guards here and there throughout the palace and he did not want to disturb them so he used his magic to shield himself. He just needed fresh air and then he would try to rest. He walked towards the garden in the middle of the palace, there were no sounds there now, only the song of the nightbirds and he smiled and felt a lot better when the trees welcomed him as a long lost friend. Here he felt free and well and he sometimes wished that he had been a mere soldier and could visit the woods every day. He leaned towards his favorite tree and admired the stars and the moon, he closed his eyes and felt how his entire being relaxed. This was how life was supposed to be, it was such a shame that he normally never had time to do this. He listened to the birds when he heard that their song became somewhat weird, he raised an eyebrow and stared into the darkness. They sounded a bit angry? He walked forward, had someone else decided to visit the garden? It was not unheard of that some youngsters used the garden for a small rendezvous with their lovers and he grinned and thought that he perhaps could give some young elflings a small lesson.

He stopped behind a tree and took peek towards the pond, he froze. A rather tall cloaked figure stood there, staring at the water. The moonlight bathed the creature in pale cold light and he had no idea of who this was. Who would cover themselves like this? Was this someone with dark intentions? He crouched down, stared at the figure with narrow eyes, he had no weapons and the closest guards were at the entrance to the garden. They would need some minutes to get there if they heard someone. He saw that the cloak was heavy and thick and dark, who would wear something like that? He was about to get up and make his presence known to whoever it was when the figure just dropped the heavy cloak and Thranduil felt how his breath just stopped for a few seconds, he just stared. He could not move, could not blink or even think. It was impossible, he was staring at something  which should not be. He was seeing a ghost, an apparition.

His eyes were watering, he felt a need to fall to his knees, why had he been deemed worthy to see this? He had never seen anything this beautiful, this breathtaking. She could not be real, it was a vision of something so pure and exquisite it had to be one of the Valar themselves, or perhaps a maia. Was this a goddess? He just stared at her as she waded into the water, her milk white skin glowed in the starlight and her hair, just as white as newly fallen snow fell down and had to be even longer than she was. It looked like a river of ice behind her and he felt how tears ran down his cheeks. He suddenly saw absolute perfection and nobody, not even the immortal are capable of handling such a sight without becoming emotional.

She washed herself slowly and he was so taken by the unearthly beauty he almost forgot to draw breath. He could just stare, afraid to close his eyes and discover that the vision was gone. He felt a deep need to pray but he could not find any words, his mind was utterly blank. She got up from the water and he wanted to shake his head, to make her stay there. She put the robe back on, became a black shadow once more and he mouthed the words but no sound came forth. "No, don't leave, stay, I beg you."

She was suddenly gone, swallowed by the darkness underneath the trees. He got on his feet, staring at the place where she had stood like a child desperately searching for its mother. "Oh no, come back, I…I need you, whoever you are. Goddess of light, please return to me. Don't leave me in the darkness!"

She was gone and he felt how a strange sensation of unbearable loss grasped his soul, he had never felt anything like it. How could he continue to draw breath after having seen something like this? He was not worthy of such a vision, he was tainted and twisted and dark and this creature of light had still appeared within his palace? It had to mean something but what? He walked back to his private rooms with a feeling that he somehow would find out soon. When he closed his eyes he still saw her, that tall white figure standing by the pool, bathed in the cold light of the moon, a creature of pure light, devoid of color. It could not have been real, and yet he was sure that it had. His heart ached for answers as he slowly drifted off into sleep, a new hunger had awakened within him and energy started to flow within him once more, re kindled his fea and made him stronger. He had to find the answers to this, he just had to, or else he would never find peace anywhere, not even beyond the white shores of Aman.


	4. A glimpse of light

A great ball and a revelation, the two of them meet and perhaps the counsellors plan wasn't needed after all?  A rather peaceful chapter, no warnings.

 

Chapter Four: A glimpse of light

 

Nireariel was a bit shocked by the changes she now realized were about to happen in her life, she had never anticipated that there were so many new persons she had to meet and get to know and she felt like a lost child. Although she had read a lot that wasn't the same thing as having experienced anything for real and she was deathly afraid of disappointing anyone. She was so eager to learn and the healers who had been in utter shock by her appearance and strange condition were starting to understand that she was a rare treasure. It was as if her presence removed anything dark or depressing, she brought with her a light as pure as that of the very stars themselves and the healers noticed that even those who were close to giving up and fading away suddenly got a lot better. Yes, they gave her just simple jobs like packing bandages and sorting out their storage of herbs but just by being there she almost radiated a strange sort of power. Everything seemed to be almost renewed and filled with life.

She loved helping out and she could see that her father was busy too, and he had soon gotten a fair amount of respect due to his skills with herbs and ointments. He was such a gentle soul and his soothing voice and relaxed attitude made the patient trust him immediately. She saw how he treated a small child with a nasty burn on her hands and the child was almost forgetting about her pain. Nireariel just hoped that she would develop that kind of gift one day. When she was done with her work that first day a tailor did show up at their door and he appeared to be just as stunned as the others by her looks. She felt so self-conscious and embarrassed but the ellon was a very friendly and almost paternal type and got her measures without causing her any embarrassment. He was promising that she would outshine the very sun itself and caused her to giggle and look down. She had never had a really nice gown and after all, she was a female. She had dreamt of looking great wearing beautiful things.

Her father joked a little about it, he meant that she would cause a lot of broken hearts and amorous attention and she felt how his words made her blush. Who would want her? She was faulty, a freak! But the thought did give her a few new dreams, what if she was to meet that special one? What if someone really liked her in spite of her condition? The idea of having her own family had become very tempting when she watched how the other elves there interacted, and the children, she adored children! But could she ever dare to dream such dreams?

The tailor had met with Lendarion earlier that day, the counsellor had given him very specific orders and the tailor was at first in doubt, Lendarion was many things but no fashion expert but after he saw the young lady he had to admit that the counsellor's idea was brilliant. She would look truly exceptional and he was already in awe of her. He had never encountered anyone like her and he knew that if he did this well all the ladies of the court would come pleading for him to sew their dresses. Lendarion had asked him to make a dress which would be very decent and proper but still a bit revealing although in an innocent way. He did in fact have the right fabric too and he had some problems believing that the counsellor paid for this just because of his friendly nature. Lendarion had a plan or else he was a toad, he just wondered if the young lady was aware of it or not? The dress would be expensive and rare and he had to sit down and start working right away, it would take him two full days to complete it even if he had the help of three seamstresses and five others who did the embroideries.

Thranduil had been walking around in a sort of haze the last couple of days, he still remembered what he had seen in the garden and he could not get her out of his mind, it was as if the vision had become glued to his mind. His counsellors behaved as usual but everybody else noticed the far-away look in his piercing blue eyes and he tried to do his job as usual but all too often he failed to notice that someone spoke to him. His son had returned from patrol for his birthday celebration and he did notice his father's weird behavior right away. He got suspicious and worried and tried to pry and coax his father into telling him what it was that was ailing him but to no prevail. He could have tried to make a rock sing and have greater success.

The party was to start in the evening and the servants were running around like crazy in order to get everything ready for the great evening. Everybody would be there to honor their crown prince and since elves only celebrated the fiftieth or hundredth year birthday it would be at least fifty years until the next time they would celebrate him thus. The ladies were busy preparing and the butler was almost spinning around his own axis trying to remember if he had forgotten something important. He never did but he always feared that he would and his servants took great pride in doing everything perfect. The great hall was a sight to behold and it would be a very special evening indeed.

Thranduil was getting ready too, he had taken a bath and his servants were arguing whether or not he should wear his hair lose or braided and he almost wanted to snap at them but did not. He felt like some darn mannequin doll when they were around and although they never failed in making him look both regal and perfect he didn't really appreciate all the fuss. He was already looking forward to the end of the party when he could retire for the night. He was almost longing for it, a good book, a glass of his best wine by the fireplace and then off to dreamland. He was finally done getting dressed and the servants placed some jewelry on him and told him he looked amazing. He could not have cared less, all that he could think about was that wonderful pale creature in the garden. He cursed the fact that he never had had the time to investigate if she had been real or not.

Nireariel had gotten the dress just a couple of hours before the feast was to begin and she was in shock of it. She had never seen a dress of that fashion before and it was so beautiful it almost made her cry. Her father stared at it with wide eyes and she could see that he was a bit puzzled by the fact that the counsellor had given her something this valuable. And it was clearly made only for her, nobody else could wear this well, the colors were put together just for her and when she put it on it brought tears to her father's eyes. "You look like a goddess my child, there will be no elleth as beautiful as you this evening"

She blushed and put on the only jewelry she had, a very simple necklace with a single ruby in the middle and a ring which had belonged to her mother, it had some very small emeralds and looked nice but worn. Astar thought that she didn't need any other jewelry, she looked amazing no matter what she was wearing. She felt nervous once more but he calmed her down, she would eventually have to get out there and make her presence known, she could not hide away forever and within the palace there was little sunlight to harm her skin. She would be safe and he playfully teased her claiming that there would be no dancing for him, he would be too busy guarding his precious daughter from all the young Ellyn. He swore that they would swarm around her like ants around a bowl of sugar and she felt a little nervous and scared. She had no idea of what she should say to Ellyn who spoke to her? Conversation was not her strong side and she feared that she would insult anyone or come out of it looking like a moron. Astar assured her that she would be fine and when he had gotten his best clothes on they walked towards the great hall.

The party was starting, people were gathering in small groups chatting merrily and some minstrels were singing or playing, the wine was flowing and everybody was enjoying themselves. Thranduil sat on the throne placed on top of the great table of this particular hall, he was feeling a bit blue. He did not have the energy to even pretend to be enjoying himself but he could see that Legolas was. He had given his son an amazing black stallion he had bought from a trader from Rohan and Legolas had been thrilled by the gift. Thranduil thought that the stallion would come in handy in other ways too, their herd of horses needed some new blood and if the animal was even half as good as he looked he would improve their bloodlines very much. Legolas was already dancing with several young ellith and Thranduil had to smile at his son's happy face and joyous laughter. Why was it that he couldn't remember ever being this young and carefree? Was it because he never had been like that? He was glad he could give his son this and that Legolas would know that his father loved him no matter what and always would be there for him.

Thranduil was almost contemplating getting up to go to the balcony for some fresh air when he noticed that the guard standing next to the throne had gotten a most peculiar look upon his face, his jaw had dropped and he was staring as if he had seen something rather impossible. Thranduil frowned and turned his head, he almost let out a loud yelp when he saw her. "It is her! It is HER!" his inner voice was screaming at him and he realized that he looked just like the guard, well, just like almost every elf in the room as a matter of fact. They were all staring at the elleth who walked into the hall holding the arm of an ellon Thranduil found strangely familiar.

He swallowed, tried to look calm and serene as always but he felt like sitting down once more. She was for real, no doubt about it and she looked absolutely terrified, as if she was a doe trapped in front of a pack of rabid dogs. He wanted to run to her, hide her from all the staring glances, make sure that she felt safe. His heart went out to her and he looked down and saw his own hand shiver like a leaf in the wind. There was a whisper in the air of disbelief and wonder and he understood why, she looked even more lovely in the brightly lit hall than she had in the dark garden. Her amazingly long white hair was braided up in a complex pattern which allowed the end braid to almost touch the floor and she was wearing a dress in a very thin and almost veil like fabric, it was made from several layers and the very pale purple color of it made her lack of color even more striking. The many layers made the color more apparent some places and since the fabric was very thin it was possible to see the shadows of her legs through the lower parts of the dress. It looked very unique and the ellith of the hall were staring with huge eyes.

It was nothing vulgar about the dress, as a matter of fact it was more prudent than those of the other ellith there, it did not reveal as much cleavage as the normal party fashion did and the layers were arranged so that she almost reminded them all of a rose. A pale and beautiful white rose and Thranduil just wished to stand there and stare at her forever. How could any living being be so beautiful?

His counsellor had stood by his throne the whole time and he was staring too but the king realized that Lendarion knew who this was, he would have had to have met the elleth face to face and felt a bang of intense jealousy. "That my lord is Astar, I presume that you remember him? And his daughter Nireariel. "

Thranduil took a deep breath, now there was the name of that ellon. Of course he remembered Astar, he had saved his father's once and Thranduil had in fact fought side by side with this warrior on a couple of occasions. He made a sudden decision, Astar was a person he had known many years ago and it was nothing weird or peculiar about it if he went down and greeted him. After all, everybody had known who the warrior was back then and he could see that the years and the battles fought had taken its toll on the ellon. Legolas had come to the table for a drink when the two entered the hall and he was staring too, but he was staring more at his father. He had never seen that expression on his father's face, it looked as if he suddenly was transformed to a child who was promised a very nice gift but not really able to believe that it is true. He could understand him though, that elleth looked amazing and Legolas could see how scared and uncomfortable she was. She had to be a refugee from the border areas and she had probably never seen so many other elves assembled in one place before. Poor thing, he almost wanted to go down and comfort her himself but he could see that his father already was starting to walk down towards the couple. Legolas smirked, was this really his calm and cool father? He did not look a bit like the cold and calculating ellon he usually was, one could almost believe that he was falling in love? Legolas gasped to himself, was he? Oh by the gods, he was! He could almost swear it to be true, his father was obviously taken by that strange elleth, he looked as if he had been hit by lightning or something and Legolas wanted to either laugh or scoff. This would get very interesting.

Then he remembered his mother's dying words, pure as snow? This was the elleth she had spoken of, there could be no other! Legolas bit his teeth together, his mother had wanted the best for them both and her vision of the future had been true, this one elleth was his father's true soul mate, the question was if his father realized this? Legolas had sworn to help, he got a very determined look upon his face. His father deserved to be happy, to live in a loving relationship and not in a constant battle as the marriage to his queen had been. He would do everything in his power to bring those two together and he smirked and felt how the idea was a bit exciting. He had a task to do, and he would enjoy doing it.   

Thranduil walked down towards Astar and Nireariel with his usual calm and ethereal expression, Astar bowed his head and Nireariel curtsied, she immediately knew that this was the king, he did not have to wear a crown because it was rather obvious. Thranduil tried not to stare at the young elleth, he felt his heart shudder in his chest and he tried as hard as he could to behave as he normally would when he met someone of lesser stature but important none the less. He smiled at Astar. "Astar, it has been too long since I saw you last, how have you been? I see that you have family?"

Astar swallowed and smiled, a sad smile. He had moved from the palace area after he got badly injured and the king probably knew naught of what had happened afterwards. "My lord, this is what is left of my family I fear. And what is left of myself."

He grinned and knocked his lower leg against a chair, the king could hear the sound of wood against wood and his eyes got wide and filled with confusion and compassion. "What has happened to you my old friend? I remember that you moved after the captain ordered you to retire from the guard, but I never heard anything of you after that until now?"

Thranduil stared at the girl out of the corner of his eye, she was staring at the floor, shivering slightly and he could see that her eyes had the same pale nuance of purple as her dress. He realized that she was an albino, that she had just a small hint of pigment left and that it had ended up in her eyes, making them purple instead of red. The poor thing, how delicate and fragile she was, how exquisite and exotic.

Astar smiled and tried to look optimistic. "I made a living as a carpenter until I was attacked by orcs and a warg, the warg got my leg and the orcs, well, I am not what I used to be. Now I work with herbs and ointments. I had a wife and a son and another daughter but they have all gone to the halls."

Thranduil just stared, that was in fact tragic and he felt how a strange sensation of deep compassion made his heart swell. "I am deeply sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do?"

Astar shook his head. "No my lord, we are safe here now and that is more than enough for now. Here my daughter has a future, I could not ask for more than that."

Thranduil turned towards her, she was still staring at the floor and he wanted to take her into his arms, hug her and tell her that she was safe but he could not. Staring at her he felt young again, filled with a renewed energy. It made him feel strong, brave, he could have challenged a dragon if that was what she wanted him to do. She shivered and he gently took her hand with his own, it was the polite thing to do and he bent down and kissed it lightly. She yelped and stared at him with her eyes wide open, she had no idea of the customs of the court and he pitied her. She had probably grown up knowing very little of the world. Her eyelashes were white too, and very thick and long, almost unbelievably so, they shielded her eyes a little. He knew that people said he had piercing eyes, but his were nothing compared with hers. She would have been able to stare straight into the very soul of anyone had her eyes not been gentle and filled with tenderness. "My lady, I hope that you will enjoy your evening here?"

Nireariel swallowed, his voice was very deep and soft and he sounded sincere, she really had no idea of how to address a king. "I…my king, I do not know, I have never been at a party before."

Astar nodded, his eyes were sad. "It is true my liege, I fear there were few reasons to celebrate back home. Pardon me but she is really not accustomed to being around others."

Thranduil tried to pretend as if she was  just another elleth but he could not, his very fea seemed to soar now that he was this close to her. "Then I am glad you brought her to this place, someone as special as her should not be hidden away in the shadows but be allowed to shine as all stars are supposed to. "

Astar blushed slightly, he knew how people reacted to the sight of his daughter, most did not even thing that she was real. Thranduil did on the other hand seem to react to her in a very unusual way, Astar could have sworn that the king was close to tears. She was of course a rare beauty and he was not so stupid that he didn't realize how other Ellyn would react to the sight of her stunning appearance, but the king seemed to be utterly taken by her presence. "I was prepared to act as a living shield tonight, I am sure that the Ellyn will be standing in line to ask for a dance."

Thranduil smiled but there was something odd about the smile, it did not really reach his eyes, he looked a bit worried for a second. "Be sure that everybody here knows how to behave in a most proper manner. "

Nireariel blushed and it made her look even more stunning. "Oh father, you know very well that I don't know how to dance!"

Astar petted her hand. "It is time you learned to behave like a lady my dear, dancing is a part of it."

The king saw a chance and he jumped at it. "Do not worry my lady, I can show you the steps if you don't mind? I feel like moving a little and I can teach you the basics?"

Astar stared at the king in disbelief, had he heard what he thought he heard? The king had offered to teach his daughter how to dance?! He knew as a fact that Thranduil almost never put a foot onto a dance floor and if the ellon hadn't changed in a most dramatic manner he also knew that he always had hated dancing. What was this?

Nireariel swallowed hard, she had trouble believing his words too. The king offered to dance with her? At least that would hold the others at bay and she slowly nodded, not because she wanted to dance but she knew that it would be very rude and impolite to deny the king anything. Thranduil smiled and looked relieved. "I am honored my lady, do not worry, I do not have the habit of stepping on the feet of others."

She had to giggle a little and looked up for a short second. He was so much taller than her and although he looked very intimidating there was something within his gaze which told her that he really cared for her, why she had no idea of. He grinned at Astar. "Do not worry my friend, I will make sure that your daughter isn't overrun by a horde of Ellyn eager to become her dance partners."

Astar had a strange feeling when he saw the two of them together, there was something tender in the king's eyes and he appeared to be in awe of her. Astar frowned, he got a strong suspicion and his paternal instincts were kicking in. Could it be that the king had gotten interested in his daughter? It was no wonder, no living red blooded Ellyn could remain utterly unaffected with Nireariel close by but by the Valar themselves, the king? That would cause huge problems, she was no noble so he could not possibly marry her without breaking almost every rule there was and Astar would rather lose another leg than see her honor being ruined by a short affair. If anyone were to bed her then that ellon would have to wed her first.

On the other hand, if the king really was a bit interested in her it would give them great possibilities and his interest would keep others at bay. The girl was too innocent for this court with all its schemes and hidden agendas, it would protect her to a certain degree. But there was no way that he would allow anyone to get too intimate with her, that he swore.

Nireariel tried to smile but her chin trembled as he gently brought her over to the dance floor by her elbow, everybody was staring at her in disbelief and she wished that the floors could open up and swallow her whole. Thranduil smiled at her, a very gentle and comforting smile. "I will have to admit something for you, it has been centuries since I last danced, but I just didn't like the idea of leaving you unprotected. The Ellyn of the court are a bunch of rascals I fear. "

She tried to smile once more. "Then I am honored by the fact that you do use your precious time to teach me how to dance."

He took her hand, his eyes were shining. "No my lady, the honor is all mine. This court have never seen the likes of you, nor have I"

She blushed and he gave a signal to the musicians. "Nireariel, just look at me, don't think about the crowd, it isn't here. Just listen to the music and forget about our surroundings."

She nodded and he placed her right hand on his shoulder and took the left one in his own hand. She shuddered, his hand was so warm and her own almost disappeared within it. The brocade fabric of his beautiful autumn red tunic felt rough to her touch and she tried to look at his face but could not, not without blushing. Instead she stared at the broche attached below the collar of the tunic, she tried to appear as if this was something she did almost every day but she knew that she looked terrified.

"Just listen to the rhythm and follow me. "His voice was calm and she nodded and to her shock she realized that it wasn't all that difficult at all. The steps were easy and he was whispering instructions to her along the way. She started to relax and dared to look at his face, he smiled and looked overjoyed whenever she did and she started to enjoy the whole experience. She did block out the rest of the crowd and laid her entire attention on him and the moves.

Astar was staring at them, he wasn't believing his own eyes, the king was dancing with his daughter and it did not appear as if he was ready to let go of her soon. He jumped when he heard a voice straight behind him. "Now that is a sight I haven't seen before, is the world coming to an end?"

He turned around and saw the king's son standing there with a small smile and look of utter disbelief within his eyes. Astar bowed and Legolas nodded towards him. "It seems that your daughter has made my father forget how much he hates to dance, if I am not completely mistaken he appears to have good time."

Astar swallowed hard. "I do believe that you are right your majesty."

Legolas turned towards the ellon, he smiled very gently. "Do not worry Astar, my father is a very honorable ellon, he would never even dream of compromising a lady's honor in any way."

Astar bit his teeth together. "I know, but seeing them together makes me worried somehow. He seems to be a bit…infatuated by her."

Legolas frowned, yes, it was that obvious and everybody could see it. "Astar, if my father really start to feel something special for your daughter be assured that he would do the honest and prober thing and wed her. "

Astar sighed. "I cannot believe you, he is our king damn it, she is nobody, the daughter of a wounded warrior and a common healer. It would be unheard of!"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, it would but believe me, if my father really wants something he usually gets it, rules or no rules. Do not worry, I will keep an eye on them. As beautiful as your daughter is she would be perfect for my father, he needs someone special in his life and she is rather special, even the blind can see that."

Astar sighed. "That my highness she is, she is indeed very special. "

He just hoped that the truth of how special she really was never would be known. His daughter as the king's consort? The idea almost made him rear back like a horse, he knew that Thranduil had a terrible temper and he knew of the rather unusual marriage he had had with his late wife. He feared that allowing the king to court his daughter would be like placing her in harm's way but on the other hand, she was nothing like the dead queen. Nireariel was soft and pliant and gentle, she would never cause anyone to feel anger and all she seemed to live for was to make others happy. Yes, it was a possibility but even if the king really fell for her and wanted to marry her would the rest of the inhabitants agree and accept her? His daughter as a queen? He had to be mad to even think about it but he had to admit that some part of him liked the idea. She would be safe, live a life of peace and luxury and never again feel sorrow or loss. Still the idea of her in the king's arms made him cringe, he just had to wait and see where this was heading, it could be that the king just felt curious about her unusual appearance and he prayed the Valar for support and wisdom. But if the king wanted her in his bed he would have to marry her, Astar would see to that.


	5. A game of hearts

Nireariel starts to understand the truth of what's going on, but will she accept it? Or will she be too fearful to see her role in this game of hearts and futures?  

Peaceful chapter, no warnings needed.

 

Chapter Five: a game of hearts

 

 

Nireariel had never thought that dancing could be fun, but it was. When she managed to forget about the other elves around her it was if it was just the two of them there and even the more vigorous dances were no problem. It was odd, she felt as if she had been there with him forever, as she somehow knew him but how was that possible? And he was enjoying himself too, everybody could see that and many stared in utter disbelief at their usually cold king who were dancing with this incredible elleth. He was smiling and his eyes were shining, he looked younger somehow, more vigorous and alert.

The other Ellyn in the room felt a little hint of jealousy but many had gotten the picture the moment they saw Thranduil leave the throne and walk down towards the elleth and her father. Nobody would dare to approach her if the king was claiming her, they would just have to wait and see if he was serious or if he just found her fascinating just like the rest of them. Astar was watching her and he was dumbfounded by the sight, she was smiling and appeared to be relaxed and she was laughing too. She had been terrified just a few moments ago and now she was obviously forgetting everything about being nervous and just enjoyed herself. It was a wonderful sight and he could barely believe it. It was clear that their king somehow made her forget about her fear and he could see how many stared at her with obvious admiration. Maybe it didn't matter that she was of seemingly lowly birth, she was truly unique.

Lendarion and the other counsellor were staring at the dancing couple with wide eyes, they had of course expected him to notice her but this was beyond their wildest hopes. Lendarion grinned to himself, perhaps this would have happened even without his interference but as of now he would do whatever he could to make sure that this spark he could see would grow into a full blown fire. Callorion was raising his eyebrows and he smiled. "I see that our king has forgotten that he thinks dancing is for children."

Lendarion chuckled and emptied his glass of wine. "Yes, and furthermore he has forgotten about his worries. Is it not a glorious sight to behold?"

Callorion nodded, he could barely pull his gaze away from them, that elleth was gorgeous like none other and more than worthy of a king. But would she be able to capture his interest for the long run? "Is she more than just a very beautiful Hroa?"

Lendarion nodded. "I knew her father and I have heard of her mother too, a very skilled healer who unfortunately perished after the girl was born, she is perhaps timid and shy and very inexperienced but smart, she has got a good head on her shoulders."

Callorion sighed. "I pray that you are right about that my friend, he'll need a partner who is able to understand what he is going through, not just some pretty little thing who is interesting whilst in bed but a nuisance outside of it."

Lendarion laughed. "Oh I promise you, she is so much more than that. Wait and see, before long we will have a new queen!"

Callorion frowned. "A queen? I thought you planned on just getting him a concubine?"

Lendarion nodded towards the couple. "Yes, initially, but look at them now! She is more than worthy of his hand don't you think? I think she is a very promising candidate for the title of queen, imagine, perhaps there even is a chance of a our king becoming the father of more elflings? It would be wise considering the recklessness of the heir!"

Callorion scoffed. "Are you not getting a little ahead of yourself? They are just dancing! "

Lendarion grinned. "Yes, and when did our king last do that?"

Callorion made a grimace. "I don't know?"

The dark haired elf nodded. "Exactly, I think there must have been almost an age since he last tried to do anything remotely close to dancing. So, either the world is going to end very soon or miracles do still happen and if they indeed do then I should be allowed to hope shouldn't I? I pray we soon have a king who doesn't snap at us or threaten to rip the heads of our shoulders should we dare to defy him in any way."

Callorion just sighed. "I pray you are right mellon nin, it would be wonderful indeed. It would be a new start for us all."

Lendarion just nodded and smirked before he got another glass of wine from a servant. "So watch and admire how the Valar are blessing us, believe me, she is a gift from Illuvatar himself."

Callorion swallowed. "That she must be, and may they protect her, she is going to enter a lion's cage unarmed."

After a good while Nireariel felt almost out of breath, she had not been this active in a long time and although she did think it was great fun she was getting tired. Thranduil noticed that she had problems keeping up with the tempo of the dance now and he bowed to her and took her hand gently. "I think we both need a little breather don't you think?"

She just nodded, grateful that he was so considerate, he took her hand and they walked towards a table with glasses and jugs of wine and fruit juice. "What would you like?"

Nireariel blushed. "Just juice thank you, I am not used to wine."

He poured her some in a rather huge glass and she discovered that she was indeed thirsty, she had been dancing for quite a while and her feet felt a bit tender. He smiled and nodded towards the doors leading out to a balcony. "The moon is up, would you join me for some fresh air?"

She put down the glass after she had emptied it, the cold juice felt just wonderful and she was getting her strength back immediately. "Of course my lord."

They walked over to the balcony and Thranduil noticed that Legolas was staring at them with a weird crooked grin on his handsome face. The king felt like blushing but did not, it was nobody's business what he was doing, he was no elfling damn it. The night was clear and cold and Nireariel stared at the stars, they were so beautiful and appeared to be so close she could reach out and touch them. Thranduil stared at them too. "I know what you are thinking my lady. I thought so too when I was younger, that I could touch the stars somehow."

She tilted her head, it was hard to imagine him as very young, in fact it was almost impossible. He looked youthful as all elves do but he had the aura of an ancient creature. Still she felt as though he still had a part of his younger self stored away somewhere, as more than just a memory. He noticed that she had to be cold due to the thin dress and the cool air and so he grabbed a cloak someone had left there and placed it around her shoulders. She looked down and thanked him with a barely audible voice.

"Tell me, how is it that you have lived in the woods with your father for so long? You could most certainly have moved if you had wanted to?"

She swallowed. "I could, but I dared not. I have not met many others than my family and our neighbors and then it is my condition. I cannot stay outside in the sunlight, it burns me."

He touched a lock of hair which had come off her braids, it was as soft as the finest silk and so shiny he could barely believe it. "Is there nothing that can be done about it?"

She shook her head, the compassion in his voice made her feel so weird. She wanted to be strong for him, to tell him that it was alright, that she could cope. "No, my father has tried to find both a cure and remedies to protect me, but to no prevail. I am what I am, forever I guess."

He heard the sadness in her voice and could catch a glimpse of a tear running down her perfect skin, it made him gasp. "Nireariel, please don't tell me that someone has been mean to you because of your condition? That would be…heartless!"

She tried not to answer but she felt like she had to. "When I was a child, the other children…they were often cruel, they thought I was a freak"

Thranduil felt how her words made him shiver, how they cut into him. He gently caught her chin with his hand and lifted her face towards his. "Forget their harsh words my lady, for they bore no truth, only a lack of understanding. You are most definitely not a freak but a gift of Illuvatar himself. Who else could have created something as lovely as you?"

Nireariel felt how her cheeks and ears burned with embarrassment. "You are flattering me my lord, I am not that lovely, just an elleth with a hope of becoming a healer one day."

He shook his head. "How can you think so little of yourself? Believe me, I have seen a lot and I have never seen anything like you, you are so rare, so precious."

She was a bit confused by his words, they sounded so sincere and serious, she felt a bit nervous cause she had no idea of what he was thinking and feeling. "I bet you say that to all the ellith"

She tried to joke but he shook his head and his eyes were very serious. "No, I have never said that to anyone my lady, believe me. I have never had a cause to use those words. "

She frowned. "Not even to your wife?"

He cringed, his eyes closed for a second and she could see the pain within him, it made her gasp and her eyes became filled with a warmth unlike anything he ever had seen. It was as if she removed every dark thought, every hurt and sorrow and gave him hope in return. "No, not even to her. I am sure you know that our marriage was far from happy, in fact it was almost like living in a war zone most of the time."

Nireariel had to giggle and he grinned and felt like he had been blessed somehow by that sound. "I have heard that much yes, but why were you so unhappy together?"

He sighed, there was a couch placed on the balcony and he took her by the hand, sat down with her beside him. "We were both bitter, angry. We hated the fact that we both were being forced into this union and wanted to rebel against it and unfortunately the only one we could use to vent our rage was each other. We were both too stubborn and head strong and too convinced of our own right to follow our own convictions. Neither of us were able to back down, even a tiny bit. That was our undoing I fear."

Nireariel had to nod. "In the village where I lived there was a couple too who were like that, they were arguing and fighting and they always tried to hurt the other in every possible way. It was painful to watch, you must have suffered a lot."

He stared at her, she was wise beyond her years. "Well, I was also to blame you know, I could at least have tried to get along with her. The only good thing which came from that marriage was my son and the fact that we managed to raise him was almost a miracle I think. My counsellors feared that I would murder her one day!"

Nireariel looked a bit worried, she bit her lower lip. "And now, where has that rage gone?"

He had to be honest with her, he could not lie for it would be cowardly and unwise. "Into hibernation I think since I do no longer need to protect myself from her vicious tongue and accusations, it is in the past."

She stared at the moon, it was rising above the trees and it looked so big and bright, she smiled at it, the light shone in her eyes like they were gems and he felt his entire fea shiver with the realization of who she really was. "The past is like a wild animal chasing us ahead towards the future, driving us headlong into possible danger."

He stared at her again, her words rang in his mind like the wisdom of the Valar themselves. "So what must we do to escape it? This beast that are at our heels?"

She turned towards him, her smile so gentle and soft and her eyes so soft and wise. She could not be just an elleth, she had to be a Valar in disguise, or perhaps the soul of an elf who had lived for a very long time reincarnated into a new hroa. "Turn around and face it, break the spell of what was to be able to see what will be. Only then can we be free"

He gently took her hand and planted a feathery kiss upon it. "My lady, you are as wise as the lady of light herself, are you sure you are of elf kind and not one of the Valar themselves?"

His voice did shiver a bit and she could see that he really thought that she was something out of the ordinary. She blushed once more and felt more aware of his presence than before, and in a whole new way.  She was all alone on a balcony in the moonlight with an ellon and not just any ellon. He was after all the king of this realm and his power absolute. She should have been worried and questioned his intentions but she could not. She felt safe there with him, why she did not know. "I am just me my lord, nothing more than that."

He shook his head. "My lady, you are never just anything, you are more than you believe that you are, so much more!"

She tilted her head, her face strangely naked in the moonlight, her emotions right at the surface of her eyes. "Like what? I am just beginning to learn how to heal, and I have barely seen any place except from my home and this palace. I am like a child lost in the woods, there are so many paths to tread and I do not know which one to choose."

He was in awe of her ability to express herself, she appeared to be more skilled at this than the most high born of ladies. "For one you are almost poetic and you describe your emotions so well, I admire that."

She had to look down. "You do?"

He nodded, felt almost eager to learn more about her. "Yes, there are so many who don't really speak when I am near, they just say something which to me sounds like blabbering. I guess they are so nervous they don't realize what it really is that they are saying."

She giggled again and he dared to push himself a little closer to her, put his arm around her shoulder as if to keep her warm. She did not seem to mind and he felt so relieved. "Have you got an example?"

He smiled and relaxed, leaned back towards the back of the couch. "Yes, some years ago I was negotiating a trading deal with some merchants from the coast. The leader was so darn nervous he was stuttering and he just continued to say the same lines over and over again, I bet he didn't even know it himself. If it had not been rather serious it would have been a bit funny."

She smiled, he noticed how soft her lips looked, pale pink and inviting and he desperately wanted to kiss her but he knew he couldn't. He would go too far if he did, he would frighten her or insult her and he didn't want her to believe that he only was after her body. But he needed her, he knew that now. He needed her like a fish needs water to breathe and he knew that without her he would have no future. She was his one, the other half of him. How could he make her see this without causing her alarm or fear? He would have to ask Astar for permission to court her and he knew that there only was one solution to this and that was marriage. It was almost unheard of among elves to remarry if their spouse died but his marriage had been an arranged one, based on politics and not love. It had not been a true marriage in the eyes of the people and he knew that if he was to wed again it would be out of love.

Would she agree on that? Would she love him? The idea of her not sharing his feelings turned his soul to ice and made him shiver, he had to convince her of his true intentions, of the nature of their bond. "You said you hadn't seen much of the world?"

She nodded. "No, I haven't. I cannot travel in daylight and my father could not afford a horse, I have read a lot though and that has kept me occupied but there is so much I would like to see."

Thranduil made a quick plan. "If you allow me I would be honored to show you more of the area around the palace, there are many beautiful spots with rare and precious species of both herbs and flowers."

She looked a bit insecure, as if she really didn't believe what he was saying. "Do you have time for that?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, tomorrow night the moon is full, there will be light enough. Have you learned how to ride a horse?"

She shook her head, blushed. Yet another thing everybody took for granted which she could not. "No, I haven't. "

He petted her hand gently. "Then I will let you sit up with me, I have an old steed steady and calm enough to carry us both. "

She bit her lower lip. "I do not know if my father will allow it, I mean, is it regarded as decent for an elleth to take a ride with an ellon like that?"

He felt a need to roll his eyes. "You think of a chaperone right? I will bring some of my guards, I am sure your father will be satisfied with that. "

She blushed. "Well then so, I would be honored my lord"

He smiled widely and kissed her hand once more, she did notice that there were quite a few elves gathering around the doors now, they were apparently chatting away but in reality they were trying to see what was going on out there. There would be gossip tonight, a lot of it too but somehow she didn't care. She had enjoyed a most wonderful evening and she was grateful for his attention and kindness towards her. She felt a little exited too, the woods around the palace were so different from the one she was used too and she was dying to see more of it. He got on his feet, he did not want to leave her behind but he knew that he had to, he had spent too much time with her already and he could not just claim that he was being polite, not after this. Everybody would know that he had taken an interest in her and he knew that it would change everything. "Then I will see you by the stables at nightfall tomorrow?"

She nodded. "If my father agrees?"

He tried to look confident and calm. "I will speak to him, do not worry."

She just nodded and lowered her head and he sent her one last smile before he entered the hall once more. He could see that Astar and Legolas were chatting in a corner and he walked towards the warrior and his son. They were discussing horses and both were rather eager too. They were obviously debating whether or not the breeds of Rohan were the best horses ever and Thranduil had to grin. Astar had forgotten about his worries and looked as if he was really enjoying himself and he had also met quite a few old friends among the guards. He had been updated on the things which had happened there since he left the guard and he was relieved to see that none there regarded him as a cripple in spite of his limp and weakened body. He bowed his head to the king and Thranduil suddenly felt nervous. This was after all Nireariels father and if he wanted to he could put this whole thing to a stop before it even had started. "I have a question. "

Astar nodded. "Yes my lord?"

Thranduil tried to remain relaxed and calm but it was not easy. "I wondered if I have your permission to show your daughter the woods tomorrow night? I assure you she will be perfectly safe, I will bring guards along and we will not venture far from the palace."

Astar sighed but only to himself, he had seen it coming. But who was he to place obstacles in the path of destiny? If the king wanted to spend more time with his daughter then be it. He nodded slowly. "I give you my permission but remember, she is very precious to me and if I hear just one word from her indicating that something impropriate has been said or done I am warning you, there will be hell to pay, got it?"

Thranduil almost backed away, he understood that Astar was very protective towards his daughter. "I heard you, do not worry."

Astar just grinned but there was something rather dark within his eyes. Thranduil knew that Astar was as persistent as a badger and that he was the type of ellon to fight to the very end if need be, he was not a person you would want as an enemy. He would have to make sure that he didn't cross any lines.

The party lasted well into the night and Nireariel went to bed rather early, she had a strange feeling of expectation fluttering around inside of her. Astar went to bed rather late, he had been talking with the captain of the guard and reawakened old memories and it had lifted his spirit a lot to see that the other soldiers there welcomed him as a long lost brother.

Nireariel woke up and had an aching head, she felt rather terrible and had no idea of why since she hadn't been drinking any wine. It had to be all the stress that finally had gotten the best of her and so she got up, ate some and went to the baths to cool down a little She felt a lot better whence she had bathed and she got on some clean clothes and went to the healing ward ready to start the day's work. At first she did not notice anything out of the ordinary, she wasn't so accustomed to the routines yet that she could sense if anything was different than the day before. The healers were busy with their work, there were always someone in need of a little help and they spent much of that morning stitching up the hand of a young ellon who had managed to cut himself rather terribly on a broken wine glass. It wasn't until after the small lunch break that she noticed something rather weird. It was as if some of the others there feared to look her in the eye, they tried to avoid her. Others on the other hand were obviously being more friendly towards her than before and she started to become more and more confused. She was trying to stack some bandages when the head of the healing ward, Poicano, came walking by and stopped by her. He smiled but the smile was a bit sad. "I guess you have noticed that the others are acting up by now. There are rumors flying everywhere, like bats in a dark cave."

Nireariel frowned, she swallowed and stared at the old healer. "Rumors?"

The healer nodded. "The king spent much time with you last night, too much time for it to be a coincidence."

She bit her lower lip. "He was just being kind. "

Poicano shook his head. "You are a very pure soul my friend, and naïve. The king would never spend that much time with an elleth just to be kind! You are stunning Nireariel, so beautiful that none other here can even dream of comparing themselves with you. By now everybody knows that the king has unofficially claimed you, that he wants you to keep him company."

Nireariel gasped, she had not even considered that thought. "You have got to be kidding me?!"

Poicano shook his head. "I know a lot of ellyn here who would love to make your acquaintance but they fear to do it now, because of him. Everybody is wondering what he means by it, if he really is interested in more than your beauty. "

She had problems breathing and had to lean up against the wall. "This is…this is rather…a bit much!"

He smiled, a very gentle smile. "Do not worry my friend, he is a very honorable person and would never dream of doing anything inappropriate, but mind you that there are ellith here who now are feeling a bit hostile against you. There are a lot of people here who have been playing their own games for years, trying to gain the kings attention and affection. If you were to end up in his bed then be sure that some will dislike it and dislike it a lot. Just so you are warned"

Nireariel felt how she trembled. "I thought he was just friendly, that he pitied me."

Poicano sighed. "Oh he is friendly towards you, and yes he does pity you but I think I can swear by the Valar themselves that he also has a deep interest in you that has sprung both from his heart and from his loins if you catch my drift?"

Nireariel blushed deeply, she hid her mouth with her hand. "Oh by the Gods, I…I would never…Oh no!"

Poicano turned his head around, saw that there were nobody watching or listening, he leaned towards her and whispered. "Nireariel, I know that you are a very good elleth, that your heart is filled with the purest of light. I have seen it, how your very presence here lifts everyone's spirit and almost washes away any dark thoughts. The king has lived in darkness for a long time now, and he has suffered. I do strongly believe that you have been placed here by the Valar, to save his soul from fading. Please, find it in your heart to help him, in any way possible. You would be doing both him and the entire realm a great favor. "

She could not meet his gaze, had to look down. "But...if you are right and he…fancies me, I cannot…I am a pure maiden, I can't just let him…you know?!"'

Poicano signed and petted her shoulder. "Nobody would ask you to go that far, you must always think of your reputation my dear. All that is needed is that you are there for him, be his friend, the one he knows he can trust. That is all I ask of you Nireariel, I have watched him slowly dig his own grave and although he is an excellent leader and king his fea is weakening. I know you are strong, so please, lend him some of that strength."

She swallowed hard. "I shall see what I can do. "

Poicano petted her hand in a fatherly manner. "That is excellent mellon nin, show him that there is yet joy in this world, help him forget his worries. "

He nodded and left and Nireariel was left leaning back against the wall with a heap of bandages in her arms. He liked her? That was in fact something she liked to hear but did he desire her? That was something all-together different and she had to close her eyes and calm down. The very idea of the king wanting her in a more carnal way made her heart bounce, both with a strange excitement and fear. Oh Poicano was right, if he really was interested in her as a lover more than a friend then she would get enemies, lots of them. She wasn't dumb and she knew that the court was almost a sort of battleground where everybody fought for a place closer to the king. If she suddenly became his favorite she would have to play her cards well to avoid problems. She thought of just turning her back to him and telling him that he should stay away from her but she found that she couldn't.  She knew that Poicano was right, she could do him a great favor, and help everybody else there at the same time. She had to proceed and perhaps the Valar really had something to do with this. She could just pray that they were protecting her and standing by her.

That evening she laid down to rest a little before she was to meet him by the stables and she found that sleep was impossible to find. She remembered the evening they had shared, his words, his kindness and she knew that it had been genuine.

But the thought of what else he might feel made her uneasy, she had no experience with ellyn and the things she did know about such matters were strictly biological. After all, she wanted to be a healer so she did know all she had to know about the birds and the bees so to speak. What she didn't know anything about was her own feelings, and how to handle them. And she had no idea of what to do if he did make an attempt to be alone with her. She didn't want to be impolite and she did not want to disappoint him neither. But she did absolutely not want their relationship to move ahead too fast or move into dangerous waters. The idea of him wanting to lay with her made her shiver to the bone, she could not give him that, not without ruining her own future. She had to keep him at bay if he started to show that kind of interest in her. She was just nobody, and as his mistress she would be just a whore, nothing more than that. She could be his friend and perhaps even love him with all of her heart but she could never let him have her body. If she did she would betray her father's trust and name and also her own. She closed her eyes and sighed once more. Life had suddenly become very complicated in deed.


	6. The hunter and the hunted

Things are moving ahead, and the mystery of Nireariels past starts to become more important than she would have imagined. Getting closer to the king will also bring her closer to danger, being in pursuit of something can be very risky if someone else is pursuing the same thing.

No warnings for this chapter.

 

Chapter six: The hunter and the hunted

 

 

She had gotten dressed in a riding suit someone had left for her by the door to their rooms, it fitted perfectly and it was made from a rather thick and deep purple fabric, she knew that it looked amazing on her. She felt so uncertain, so shaken. She had no idea of what she should do or say and how she should sort out her own emotions. She almost hesitated when she got through the gates to the courtyard and saw that he was waiting together with a couple of guards. She swallowed hard and managed to smile although the smile was both pale and a bit shivering. He sent her a wide grin when he saw her approach them and he could see that she was a bit nervous. He bowed his head to her and she took his hand with a small nod. "Do not worry my lady, you will be perfectly safe with me"

She looked down. "I know my lord, I am just not used to riding."

He petted his huge bay horse on its neck. "He has never thrown anyone and he will take good care of us, this I swear. Remember, we are just taking a trip around the palace area."

She smiled but he could see that she was shivering ever so slightly. "Then shall we go?"

She nodded, he took her hand and placed it on the saddle horn. "Grasp onto that when I lift you up, I'll sit behind you."

She took a deep breath and felt his hands around her waist, he lifted her as if she weighed next to nothing and she yelped when she suddenly was placed this high above the ground. He was in the saddle behind her within the blink of an eye and she had to close her eyes to keep her composure. The feeling of his body this close to her was overwhelming and she felt how he placed one arm around her waist to support her. When the horse started moving she had to yelp once more and she felt how stiff she became, as if every joint in her body became fused together. He leaned towards her. "Relax, it is safe, I assure you. Just let yourself go and follow his rhythm."

She tried to grin and noticed how the guards were staring at her, they did try to hide their mix of amusement and worry. She tried to sit upright and do what she had been told to do but it was difficult.

Thranduil noticed how uncomfortable she had to feel and so he tried to take her mind off the things which worried her. "So, when was it that your father got hurt so bad?"

She turned her head towards him, grateful for his attempt at starting a conversation, at least she didn't look down anymore. "It was just after my brother was born, so he has suffered for many years. "

Thranduil swallowed hard, he remembered how Astar had been fighting, he had rarely come across an elven warrior with such a technique and fierce will to slay his enemies. He wondered if any of Astar's qualities had been transferred to his daughter. She appeared to be strong, able to see the good side of every situation and that was admirable in itself. . "I am truly sorry to hear that, your father was one of the best fighters I have ever met. He was brave as a lion and he did never back down."

She giggled. "I know, ada is rather stubborn. He doesn't know when to quit. "

Thranduil could feel her starting to relax a little more, she wasn't trying to move against the motions of the horse any longer and that felt much better for him too because he no longer had to worry about her shapely ass rubbing against him with every step the horse made. "I remember that yes, but I have never heard anything about him getting married? I did not know that he had family at all."

She sighed and he felt how she tensed up. "Forgive me penneth, I should not have said those words, I have caused you sorrow. "

She shook her head, stared down into the neck of the horse. "No need to apologize my lord, it is your right to know all there is to know about your subjects. My mother died just a couple of weeks after I was born so I have never gotten any memories about her. Father has told me that she was a healer once, and a good one too but something happened and she stopped. She worked as a seamstress when she met him, and they fell in love immediately and got married as soon as they possibly could."

Thranduil was puzzled. "She just stopped? That is unusual, most who start to work as healers continue."

Nireariel sighed and she bit her lower lip. "I do not know why she stopped, father has refused to tell me anything and he has never told me why she died either. I mean, she lived for two weeks after I was born, if there had been complications during my birth it would have appeared earlier."

Thranduil cringed a bit, he had never really bothered learning anything about such female problems, he always felt like he was way out of his comfort zone when anyone started discussing such delicate matters. "I am not an expert but if she got some sort of infection it could perhaps have killed her slowly?"

Nireariel shrugged. "She was a healer damn it, she should have been able to detect the symptoms of septicemia even in her own body, I have never been able to understand why she had to leave us. It almost broke ada, and when my sister and brother died he almost perished. I was sure I was going to be all alone in this world. "

Thranduil smiled at her and tried to sound as compassionate as he possibly could. "He is strong your adar, stronger than most others, I think I can tell you right now that you have inherited that strength."

She blushed and he was stunned by how the color in her cheeks were like the petals of roses, it was so delicate and he wanted to kiss her but he could not, not with the guards there. "I am not that strong my lord."

He leaned forward, whispered into her hear. "But you are, who other could have survived living the way you have without slipping into insanity? I think you just haven't been able to perceive the wholeness of your strength, but you will, of that I am sure. "

She just nodded, they rode along a rather wide path made for both riders and carriages and she was starting to notice her surroundings. The moonlight made the colors pale or non-existing and the shadows were like blankets of dark velvet thrown on the ground, she was in awe of the sight. The trees were enormous and she could feel them welcoming her, their voices were so ancient and so pure and she reveled in the feeling of being as one with the forest. She saw a meadow of flowers right ahead, they shone like small stars in the dark grass and she made a small shriek of pure joy. "Oh, I have heard of them but I have never seen any, they don't grow where I lived."

Thranduil was stunned by her childlike joy at the sight of the flowers, to everybody in this area they were a common sight but now he started to really look at them again. They were indeed lovely, shining and delicate as if they were made of thin sheets of ice. These flowers did only bloom under the light of the fullmoon and they would not be seen again for months, it was this one night they were in their prime showing their full beauty and they reminded him of her. He stopped his horse and petted her on the shoulder. "Wait here my lady"

He got off the animal and started to carefully pick a few flowers. The guards were flabbergasted, he was picking flowers? One of the ellyn stared at the skies, he suspected that it would start raining pigs and gold coins any minute now. When the king was finished he gave her the flowers and she blushed and could not meet his gaze, the flowers were even more beautiful now when she could admire them up close. She could smell them very well, the scent very heavy and sweet and it made her nose tingle. Thranduil saw how she lifted the bouquet to her face and he just stared in a state of absolute amazement, not even these flowers could compete with her beauty. It could only highlight her features and pale skin. "Thank you"

Her voice was but a whisper and he gently squeezed her hand. "It was nothing my lady, let me show you the rest of the wonders of this forest."

She nodded and he got on the horse again, urged it forward. They left the main path and now he showed her his favorite spots, he told her of the trees and herbs which grew there and she loved to hear the enthusiasm in his voice. She knew that he really did care about every living thing within his realm and she felt a new sort of respect towards him. They encountered a whole herd of deer and they weren't afraid of the elves at all. The huge stag which was the leader of the herd came up to Thranduils horse and the elf reached out and petted the stag on its neck. Nireariel swallowed and then she reached out too and let her hand graze against the animals long soft ears. The stag snorted, then he turned his head and stared at her, it was wisdom in those deep dark eyes and a clear intelligence. It licked her hand, then it made a strange noise and walked towards it's does again with a very regal expression. Thranduil gasped and stared at her. "He has never done that to anyone before?"

Nireariel grinned a little. "The animals likes me I guess."

He was in awe. "I agree with them then, they are wise."

She giggled and hid her mouth behind her hand. "Then you like me too?"

He felt how his breath caught in his throat. "You know I do Nireariel, very much so"

She did not know how to answer to that, she felt how it made her blush and she had not anticipated that he would be so fore and honest.

He got the horse to move again and now they followed the river. It shone in the moonlight like a string of mithril through the dark woods and she was in utter awe of the sight. She was not used to anything more than a tiny brook and the river amazed and scared her in equal amounts. It was such a treat to see her joy at seeing new things and she was eagerly listening to him when he explained about things they saw. She began to feel drowsy even if she wanted to see more and learn more. He showed her some vines which could produce a rather nasty poison when boiled and he did also show her the strange mushroom which worked as an antidote. He made them ride past the ruin of a very ancient fortress built so long ago that nobody remembered who or what it was that had constructed it. She was asking questions and her almost naïve way of being was so very charming. It was very late when they returned to the palace, she had been sitting across the horse with her legs together for the last hour, she rested heavily against Thranduils chest and he felt how he barely dared to move out of fear of disturbing her.

Nireariel wasn't sleeping, she was just enjoying the comfort of his arms and the strange sensation of being utterly safe. She felt as if she could have remained there forever, she felt how some strands of his long hair tickled her and almost made her sneeze. His scent was surrounding her and she found it very calming, he smelled of the forest itself and it was mixed with something very masculine. She almost wanted to protest when he stopped the horse and the stable helpers came to take the reins. He jumped off and lifted her down, very carefully. For a second he held her very close to his body and she shivered for a second when she saw the expression within his eyes. They were filled with a deep sadness but also an intense longing and hope and she looked down, had no idea of what she should say.

He took her hand, kissed it gently but the kiss lasted a little too long, he let it linger and she felt how the warmth of his lips against the back of her hand seemed to spread through her entire being. "I thank you my lady, it has been a wonderful night. "

She blushed and nodded. "Likewise my lord, I had never believed that this part of the forest could be so beautiful."

He looked a bit proud and bowed his head with a small smirk. "But now you do know my lady and I would very much like to show you more of it, that is if you'd like to go for another ride?"

She could only nod, she felt her cheeks burn slightly and he looked truly happy. "Then I shall let you know when the opportunity presents itself. "

She smiled. "Yes, that would be…great!"

She curtsied and hurried back towards her room, she felt very tired once more and she was a bit shocked when she saw that her father had been waiting for her. He was sitting in a chair with a blanket around his shoulders, staring into the flames. He lifted his head and looked at her and she tried to look calm and unaffected but she could not. She had a strange tingling in her heart and remembered how safe she had felt with him by her side. "So, did you see much?"

There was a hint of mirth in her father's voice but also a small hint of worry, she grinned. "A lot, I saw moonflowers ada, and they were so beautiful. And I saw the river, and a ruin and the stars."

He smiled, the smile was a bit melancholic. "Then you had a great trip, and the king? Did he behave himself?"

She giggled. "He was very well behaved ada, I cannot complain in any way. He made me feel…I don't know, safe?"

He sighed and leaned back towards the back of the chair. "When I met your mother the first time I too felt safe with her, like nothing ever could harm me when I was around her. But I was very wrong, do not let yourself get carried away before you know for sure what this is."

She frowned. "I don't understand?"

He got on his feet, made a grimace. "I know you don't my dear, but you should know that I am watching out for you. I am rather old you know, I have seen a lot. I am rather good at reading people and our king is a very troubled soul, one who carries many dark secrets and harbors entire seas of pain and fear."

She swallowed. "Should I fear him? Is that what you are saying?"

Astar shook his head. He took her hand. "I spoke with Lendarion this evening, when you were away. The counsellor had in fact hoped that the king would find some elleth to his liking among the refugees, but you have become so much more already then what he planned for. The king is falling in love with you Nireariel, you should know this. "

She swallowed hard, leaned back toward the table, she had problems speaking. "The head healer said something similar to me today. He claimed that I would do the realm a great favor if I opened my heart to our king. "

Astar placed a hand on her shoulder, he stared deep into her eyes. "I do not fear for your safety my daughter, he would never hurt you in any way, I know that. You are nothing like the queen, your heart is the pure flame of good and love, you cannot harbor any dark emotions. But if you open your heart to him and love him in return he will have to marry you, and are you prepared for the responsibilities that will come with that?"

She gasped, felt very small all of a sudden. "I…I don't know, oh ada, how can you be so sure of it, that he is in love with me? We have only met a couple of times?!"

He smiled, a very sad smile. "I know because I recognize the light within his eyes, he is already bonding with you and please my child, do not take this lightly, it is very serious. You have to be honest about your own feelings, towards yourself and towards him. Do not allow him to hope if your heart remains cold, it is too serious to be taken lightly."

She blushed. "My heart is not cold ada, I think I like him but this is too much to deal with right now. I cannot think straight."

Astar embraced her lovingly. "Oh my dear, I am so sorry, you must be awfully tired and I have kept you awake for too long. But do answer me truthfully to this one question before I bid you goodnight. "

She bit her lower lip, feared the question she somehow already knew. "Yes?"

Astar sighed. "If he comes to me and asks for my permission to court you, what would you have me answer?"

She had problems speaking. "He cannot marry me? I am nobody, but if it was possible my answer would be yes."

He closed his eyes for a second. "I admire your courage my child. I think it is time that you receive something I have kept for you ever since your mother died. "

She just stared at him with confusion as he went to a casket placed on the floor, it held all of his clothes. He opened it and took out a small box, within it was an even smaller one and he opened it. It held a thin chain and attached to it was a strange pendant. It looked like bone but was more shiny and it appeared to almost glow. He took it out of the box and undid the latch. "This was your mothers, it is yours now."

She was shocked to see tears in his eyes, and his hand was shivering. "What is this? It feels almost alive in some strange way, it frightens me!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "One day the truth will be told, and you will know it all, but until then, keep this hidden and know that it will protect you. I have not been entirely honest towards you my child, not everything you have been told has been true, and some has been hidden. But believe me, it has all been for your protection. Go to sleep now, I will tell you what you need to know but not until it becomes necessary."

She just stared at him, her eyes were huge. "I know mother was a healer but that she stopped, has this something to do with that?"

He looked down, took a deep breath. "My dear, sometimes I think that you are smarter than what's good for you. Yes it does and no. I will not answer any more questions now. They will have to rest until later. I just wish you to know this, your mother was so very very brave and selfless beyond imagination, she gave up everything to be with me. My Haldanare would never give anything but her very all and I know that you are so very much like her."

Nireariel gasped and felt how tears filled her eyes. He rarely ever spoke of her mother and never by name. Hidden fire, Nireariel started to get a creeping sensation within her heart, a feeling of confusion and fear. Her past had been so peaceful and normal in spite of the tragedies within it but now she had to doubt everything, even her own identity.

She fled the room and threw herself onto the bed, sobbing softly. How could life suddenly have become so very complicated? Why were the Valar so cruel towards her? She fell asleep in spite of her tormented soul and did not feel that her father gently placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. His eyes were filled with love but also fear. "Sleep well penneth, do not let dark dreams ruin your rest tonight. Fear not, I will watch over you. You deem yourself unworthy of him but know this, it is he who is unworthy of you. Oh if only fate was not so cruel, so without mercy, It tears my heart from my chest knowing I have hidden the truth from you my little one, but it is for a reason and I pray you will forgive me when the day comes and you learn of it."

He kissed her forehead gently and left the room, he closed his eyes and whispered to the darkness. "Oh Haldanare, I hope she has your strength, twice blessed and twice cursed as you all are. Keep your watchful eyes on her my beloved, I fear I may not be there for her much longer."

Thranduil had returned to his private chambers and he had removed his heavy jacket and tunic, he felt tired but also in a strange way filled with energy. He remembered how her eyes had been shining and he had to smile, he could not fight it at all. He remembered the scent of her, how her body had been pressed against his own when they sat on the horse and it made him feel warm all over. She had such light, such joy. It was as if she was completely untouched by the shadows and her innocent heart had encountered grief but never hatred. It was so rare these days, so very precious.

He pulled off his boots and breeches and got into his night clothes, the moonlight was still very bright and he remembered how she had almost been glowing in the moonlight of the garden. His breathing got heavier when he thought of what he had seen, he knew she was flesh and blood now and he was able to regard her in a new way. Yet he felt something akin to shame for thinking of her as a female and not as something almost god-like and ethereal. He wondered how her skin would feel against his own, if she would moan when being kissed? His thoughts were heading in a dangerous direction and he forced himself to think of something else. He felt as though he was defiling her by thinking about her in such a carnal way. But he wanted her, he had to be honest with himself, he wanted her so bad. He would have to ask her father for permission soon, he knew he had to court her and do it properly too. He could not rush this and he blushed when he remembered that he never had courted a lady before. His queen had been completely unknown to him until their wedding day, they had never gotten the chance to get to know each other and he did not want to do that mistake again. He felt how his body slowly got back under his control again, he sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. There would be a lot of turmoil within the realm when his subjects heard of this, but just for once he wanted and needed to have one thing of his own, to do something only because of his own needs and wishes.

The palace was silent, almost everybody was sleeping and some servants went around and made sure that all flames were extinguished and that there were no danger or fire anywhere. The guards were at their posts and the horses slept in the stables. But there was one person in the palace who did not sleep, in one of the more luxurious rooms an elleth was walking around in circles, her fair face contorted with rage and she was clenching her fists so hard blood was dripping from her hands. Her blue eyes were ablaze with rage and she wanted to scream. She was alone in her rooms, her maidens were asleep and she was glad they were heavy sleepers. She stopped by the fireplace and trembled visibly. It was going straight to hell, all her carefully laid plans and all her dreams were crumbling in front of her, because of that pale little bitch. How did she dare to just show up there and catch the king's attention like that when others had fought to gain it for years? She had been so sure that she soon would reach her target, that the king would notice her beauty and claim her as his, but no. This stranger had appeared out of nowhere and now he was obviously wooing her? The audacity of that elleth, she wanted to smother that snow faced freak with that idiotic dress she had been wearing. Suddenly all the ellith wanted one just like her, who did she think she was?! Apparently her parents were just commoners and as if that wasn't enough the elleth was such a freak. An albino, such a creature should have been killed at birth, who had ever heard of an elf with such flaws? She was a mistake, an abomination.

Faicariel was almost hissing, she was the one who should be the next queen, to rule next to Thranduil. She did not love him, not even a bit. She did not even desire him, but she did desire the power which followed the title of queen. Oh she would have been so good at it, fooling everybody into believing that she cared, that she loved him. He would have showered her with affection she was sure, if she only could manage to awaked his interest and desire. She stopped in front of the fireplace, bit her teeth together. Her eyes were dark and told of a soul not entirely sane, well, the battle was not lost yet. The hunter could yet become the hunted and these forests were dangerous, many things could happen to you if you were unfortunate, or unaccustomed to the dangers. She smiled, a terrible grin filled with malice. Oh yes, an accident would be easy to arrange and then she would come forth to show her sympathy and offer her help. It would be very sweet indeed, this freak would be just another step stone on her way to the top. She sat down and grabbed a pen and some paper, she had people who owed her favors, it was time to demand that they were paying their dues.  

 

 


	7. The song of your soul

Things are starting to happen, Nireariel will soon discover more about her own destiny that may change everything and somewhere danger is brewing. It appears that the poor albino Elleth is something far more powerful than anyone could have imagined but will she realize this in time, or will it be too late? 

Chapter seven: The song of your soul

The next day Nireariel got up rather late, she still had that weird bubbly sensation within her chest and tried to calm down with a herbal tea and some bread with honey. Her father had gone to work already and so she hurried as much as she could. She braided and tied her hair up and put on a rather boring brown dress which was the best she had except the ball gown. She almost ran to the healing ward and was given the task of scrubbing the floors. The elleth who gave her the command was rather old and she had a constant displeased look upon her face, she was never completely satisfied with anything anybody did. 

She started scrubbing, the stone floors were rather dirty and she had to get an apron and stand on her knees while using a rather heavy brush. It made her knees and back ache and she felt how sweat was running down her neck, one of the disadvantages with having extremely long and thick hair was that it got a bit hot after a while, in special when you are in activity. She had a hunch that the old elleth gave her the job because of the rumors, not everybody thought that she was worthy of the king's attention and this could be an attempt to break her pride. Nireariel just clenched her teeth together and tried to appear calm and in a good mood. She was a bit worried though, she thought of the things her father has told her and she knew that she was rather confused and a bit hurt too. There was some sort of secret which had been kept from her and she wanted to know what it was. 

She had scrubbed the floors, removed the ash from the fireplace and been ordered to wash the windows when Poicano entered the ward, he had been out gathering herbs with her father and the two ellyn were smiling and chatting away rather merrily. It was very apparent that Poicano liked her father very much and that he wanted to give Astar a more important job there than just sorting out herbs and medicine. They stopped and stared at her and she realized that she looked like a mess with huge stains of ash everywhere mixed with sweat and dirt. Poicano almost gaped. "Tell me child, who gave you this job?! It is not work for someone as fragile as you!"

She tried to smile but felt how her arms shivered from the stress of clinging to the rather rackety ladder while washing with the other hand. If it had been a sunny day she would have had to decline, but the skies were grey and rather dark so she could do it but not for long. "I am fine, really, I am strong!"

Poicano sighed. "Come down from there right now you hear? There is some servants here who usually does the washing, let me guess, it was Melda who gave you that job right? She is insufferable at times, the terror of the whole ward."

Nireariel nodded and Astar helped her down, he appeared to be a bit in shock. Poicano shook his head and grabbed a basin with water and a cloth and started washing the ash of her. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection in a shiny surface and cringed, she looked like some kind of wraith and had to laugh. Astar grinned too, he helped fixing her braids and after a while she looked at least a little better. Poicano was going to find Melda and Nireariel suspected that he would tell the elleth more than just one word of truth when there was a lot of racket heard from outside and the main door flew open. Some soldiers came rushing in carrying several stretchers and Nireariel gasped and cringed when she saw all the blood. She saw that at least five ellyn lay on the stretchers and they appeared to be severely wounded. A couple more came forth limping and they were supported by other warriors. Poicano was suddenly very busy, he was shouting orders and the healers were scattering around like rabbits checking the wounded and assessing the situation. Nireariel walked to the back of the room, she did not want to be in the way but she wanted to see what they were doing too. Soon moans and screams filled the air and she had never seen this much blood before, the healers were working fast and short commands were shouted, some servants were running too and through with clean bandages and instruments. It looked like a chaos but she soon saw the perfect order which lay underneath it all. Everybody knew what to do and it worked like a well-oiled machinery. She was a bit in awe of it. A warrior came and sat down next to her, he was unharmed but the look on his face told him that he had experienced something out of the ordinary. He dried the sweat from his brow and watched how the healers tried to save his fallen comrades. Nireariel swallowed hard. "Please, tell me, what did this?"

He turned his head around and swallowed hard, a bit shocked by her appearance. "Orcs, and they brought with them some new deviltry we never had seen before. It looked like an overgrown armadillo. The damn beast was almost covered with armor and spikes and no arrow was able to penetrate that thick skin. It got several of us before our captain managed to blind it, it ran over a cliff. We would not have been able to kill it otherwise."

Nireariel gasped and started to understand how dangerous the woods really were. The warrior got back on his feet. "I have to go see how my brethren are doing, a good day to you my lady."

She just nodded, she felt numb somehow. Poicano and the others were working for hours or so it seemed, they were busy sewing wounds and stopping bleedings and nobody had time to pay any attention to her. She could see that her father was running around with medicines and herbal concoctions, he knew what he was doing. The sun was heading for the horizon when they were finished, one ellon had died and Nireariel could already hear the first laments being sung outside. She tried to do at least something so she started washing again. She removed blood from the floors and tried to make the place look a little less like a slaughterhouse and more like a hospital. Astar came to her, he was tired and sad and she could see dark shadows within his eyes. "Go rest my dear, there is no need for you to linger here, the healers will keep watch over the wounded now."

She smiled, the smile was sad but she felt strong somehow. "I really want to be here ada, I have learned so much today."

Astar petted her hand but she could see a strange glimpse of fear in his eyes. "That is very well my dear, but remember to rest. You are after all not used to this and I fear that this may be a bit too much for you. "

She shook her head. "I am alright, I really am. I want to be a healer ada, I can't do that if I am not used to see things like this."

He nodded. "I know, just be careful and don't forget what I have told you, rest when you need to."

She hugged him. "I will, I promise."

She continued cleaning and some servants came and helped her, they were obviously shaken by the incident but they were efficient none the less and before long the room was as tidy and clean as ever. The wounded warriors were placed in beds and some healers were walking back and forth, keeping a watchful eye on them. One of them smiled at her. "Nireariel, could you sit here and keep an eye on this one? He is about to wake up and I think he will need a lot of water when he does, he has lost a lot of blood."

Nireariel felt a sting of pride, they let her do something really important. She sat down next to the bed and a jug of water and a cup was placed on a small table beside it. The warrior appeared to be rather young and he was pretty but very pale, his breath shallow and the body shivering. She could see the bandages covering his stomach and she knew that his injuries were grave. She felt a deep despair when she thought of the possibility of him dying. No elf should ever have to die, it just wasn't right. She didn't really think about it but she was humming softly while she was washing the sweat from the ellon's brow. She always did that when she tried to comfort someone, she had done it numerous times back home when someone came to her father and needed help. It helped calm them down and she just sat there and kept watch over the wounded warrior. He was groaning in pain and she knew that they had given him very strong painkillers, they could not give him more without killing him and so she tried to sooth him and comfort him by singing. She had never sung to anyone before, only the forest had heard her voice. 

She did not use any words, her song was pure emotion, pure and raw and natural as the very world itself. She sang of the forest, of the green sprouts of spring. She sang of the moonlight dancing through the branches and the fiery colors of autumn, she sang of the new lives born in spring and the cold sleep of winter. She did not know of it but her song spread through the ward, it was heard by everyone there and they all suddenly felt rejuvenated, more alive than ever before. Her wordless song showed them images of light and beauty unlike anything else and it washed away every sorrow and every pain. She wasn't aware of it but she was glowing with a very soft white light and to everybody there it was as if they were staring at an angel. Nothing dark or evil could exist there in this moment, only goodness and light and Poicano stared at her with his mouth and eyes wide open. He had heard of this sort of power but he had thought that it had been lost ages ago. 

Astar heard her too and his heart dropped, he leaned towards the wall and felt how tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh no my child, it is too early. You cannot learn the truth just yet, please, you are not strong enough!"

Nireariel was as if in a trance, she wasn't aware of her surrounding until she felt her father's arms around her. "Come Nireariel, rest. You have done enough!"

She felt very dizzy and faint and she stared at him in utter confusion, it was dark outside and where had the time gone? Poicano sent Astar a look filled with awe and questions and Astar made a grimace and nodded to the healer. He would explain everything but not now. She had over exerted herself, she was too weak for this kind of effort. She was untrained and unaware of the dangers of what she had been doing. He lifted her and carried her off to their rooms and Poicano looked at the door shutting behind them with a frown. He bent down and felt the pulse of the wounded warrior, it was normal and he took a deep breath and prepared himself before he lifted the bandages and checked his stomach. Where a horrible torn gash had been now only flawless perfect skin and muscle could be seen. It was as if the wound had never been there. Poicano fell to his knees, tears were flowing down his cheeks. He had witnessed something impossible. "Oh Valar protect us, I can't believe this. It cannot be true, I thought it was a legend. That poor poor elleth, bless her soul."

Nireariel was feeling more dizzy by the minute and Astar was placing her on her bed, he mixed some herbs with water and gave her the cup, made her drink all of it. It tasted absolutely horrible but she knew that she could trust him and she managed to get it down. She suddenly felt very sleepy and warm and dozed off and Astar sighed with relief and stroked her hair with a loving gesture. He had managed to get there in time, she would have drained her own life force had she continued. She would have to be told now, but she would need to rest first, and regain a clear head and mind. 

Thranduil was busy arguing with some officers about the right method to get rid of the spiders when he heard about the attack and the wounded warriors. He felt how his heart sank within his chest and a deep sensation of grief grasped him. The others saw it and he closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts. "This means that we have to be extra careful, double the number of warriors out on patrol and make someone in every group carry a powerful crossbow. It is not an elegant weapon but the best we have should be able to get an arrow through even a dragon's scales at the right distance. "

The officers just bowed and left the room and he sat down in a chair, he stared at the wall with a strange feeling of confusion and despair. Would there be no end to this? Would darkness and evil this time overcome their best efforts and win? He feared that it would be the result in the end, and then not even the blessed realm would be safe. It had been attacked before, it would be the very end of everything and his heart dreaded the very thought of it. Suddenly he thought he heard a strange sound somewhere, he lifted his head and tried to listen but he could not quite hear what it was, but it was lovely. He just sat there and tried to listen to a music his soul was almost unable to comprehend. The very world before his eyes suddenly looked two dimensional, like a painting or a woven tapestry and it shivered and moved with the rhythm, specks of light were dancing around like fireflies and he felt as if he was soaring with the very stars themselves. It was beyond beautiful, it was overwhelming and he could not move nor even think until it slowly faded away. He gasped and closed his eyes, he had heard a small piece of the very song of the Ainur with which Eru had created the world, he was sure of it. 

He was going to get up when there was a knock on the door, he quickly dried the tears from his eyes and put on his usual aloof expression. "Enter."

The door opened and Legolas entered the room, he looked a bit shocked and sat down next to his father. "They were attacked by some monster, and it came with the orcs. Should we become worried?"

Thranduil sighed and grasped a glass and a decanter with wine, he felt his hands shaking still and he had no idea of what was going on. He had strong powers, it was probably because of this he had been able to hear the incredible music. What did this mean? He tossed back the wine with remarkable speed and Legolas stared at his father with an incredulous expression, something had really affected his father but what? "Yes, we should worry, I have given the orders already. If there are more of those beasts out there we need something more than our longbows."

Legolas sighed. "I agree, is there anything more we can do?"

Thranduil stared at the empty wine glass with a strange empty stare, it felt as if something was lacking, as if something was wrong. He needed something, and he did not really know what. Legolas was sending him a glance from the corner of his eye. "Ada, is it true that you were out riding with Nireariel last night? The gossip is rather juicy already."

Thranduil scoffed and felt his cheeks beginning to burn, damn all those loose tongues, should he forbid gossip? "Really? Well, they can believe what they want, it was very innocent and nothing happened that wasn't utterly decent and proper."

Legolas smirked. "I believe you but I am sorry to say that many believe that you've already taken her as your mistress. "

Thranduil almost shot out of the chair and his eyes were blazing with rage. "How dare they doubt her honor like that, and mine?! I would never do anything that…vulgar!"

Legolas nodded. "I know ada, but are you serious about her? What are you feeling? I am your son damn it, I have a right to know if I am about to have step mother who is a heck of a lot younger than I am!"

Thranduil sat back down, very carefully as if he all of a sudden was afraid to break something. "I am serious Legolas. She is my one, I know it from the very core of my fea. I will wither and die without her love. "

Legolas gasped, his father had never spoken of anything like this, his voice had never been so soft and so filled with fear. "Oh ada, I did not know. I thought you were just infatuated by her beauty."

Thranduil swallowed, clenched his hands together. "I am so afraid Ion nin, so afraid of facing rejection. It would be the very death of me, the thought of her not returning my feelings makes me shiver to the bone. I have no idea of what to do."

Legolas sighed and then he got up and embraced his father tightly. Thranduil froze and then he returned the hug, felt how his love for his son made his heart swell. "I will be there for you ada, you know that. I am so happy on your behalf and believe me, she will love you the way you love her, of this I am sure. How can she not? You are my ada and I know how beautiful your fea is. Be yourself, she is not blind you know."

Thranduil felt like sobbing, he had never felt this close to his son before. "I…I pray you are right my son, oh by the Valar how I hope you are right."

Legolas smirked and breathed in his father's scent, he never felt as safe as when he was embraced by his father, it reminded him of the good times back when he was an elfling and yet oblivious to the turmoil and problems the adults had to face every day. "So, you are going to court her then?"

Thranduil nodded with a small and somewhat shy smile. "Yes, I will ask her father for permission as soon as I can. "

Legolas gave him a gentle squeeze. "If you want to I can accompany you, after all it is just proper that such a request is brought forth with witnesses present."

Thranduil just whispered. "Yes, I would like that very much, thank you Ion nin."

Legolas let go of him. "Great, just let me know when you are going to ask him. I will be there!"

Thranduil blushed slightly and wondered how it was possible for him to dread that conversation more than facing an entire army or orcs. 

Astar stared at the pile of papers in front of him, he rubbed his eyes and tried to force the feeling of fear away. Only the gods knew how this would end and he had no idea of how to tell her of the secret. He had written it all down, it had been the only solution he was able to find there and then. She could read the words and perhaps then she would be able to understand a little easier than otherwise. He feared that his voice was unable to tell her the truth without breaking. She slept still, barely moving at all. The herbs were strong and they would keep her sleeping for hours to come. He got up, he had to explain things to Poicano too, and he wondered how to start. He was sure that the healer had heard of this kind of power, after all he was a rather ancient elf with great knowledge. He checked that Nireariel was comfortable and then he got on his feet and left for the healing ward. This would be a rather tough conversation, and one he feared would change very much, for the both of them. 

Nireariel was dreaming, she was running in a meadow filled with moonflowers and they were so pretty. The stars were so bright above her and she was dancing, feeling a deep sensation of joy and completeness. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and she turned around, she saw someone standing in the middle of the meadow, shrouded in shadows as if they were veils. She paused, stared at the dark figure and felt herself shiver. What was this? Then she felt a presence, warm and loving and gentle and she turned her head, an elleth stood behind her, very beautiful and very different from any other she had ever met. Her face told of great pride and also sorrow and it was very beautiful but in a way strange. Her features were not entirely elven and she appeared to glow slightly. Her eyes were orbs of an ice blue light which was both gentle and mighty. Nireariel stared at the elleth and she smiled and bowed her head. "Greetings daughter, I am glad to see that you are well, that you finally has started to awaken to your true potential."

Nireariel gasped, this was her mother?! "Naneth?"

The elleth nodded, her smile very soft. "Yes my child, it is me. I have come to give you a warning, one you must heed."

Nireariel stared at the dark figure on the meadow and her mother nodded. "What you see there is death, you are one among a few to whom the dark angel has to bow, but it comes at a price. If you demand that somebody shall live who otherwise would have died then somebody has to take their place in his arms."

Nireariel gasped and stared at her mother in disbelief. "That cannot be true, tell me it isn't true. I am not capable of wielding such power, it is not right!"

Her mother nodded. "You are scared, and I understand that. Your father will explain everything to you. I beg you my child, do not see this as a curse but as a gift. You are born with a wonderful gift and do not for a second think that you are less than others, you are so much more. In you rests a power so mighty not even the dark lord can hope to destroy it. "

Nireariel gasped, she backed away from both her mother and the terrible dark shadow. "Why me? How can I live with myself if I by saving someone condemn someone else to death? It is horrible!"

Her mother sighed. "Herein lay the twist my child, yes someone else has to die but you may decide who that shall be. Use it my dear, wield it as the weapon this gift is. Heal with your song whenever that is enough and in the desperate situations when a loved one is close to death then make your choice well. There is evil in this world, help tip the scales in the right direction, away from the darkness. "

Nireariel wanted to hold her hands over her ears. "I will not listen to this!"

Her mother moved closer. "But you have to, when you wake up this dream will be forgotten but you will know of your power deep within, there is no undoing what you just did. It has awakened and you will soon see what you are truly capable of."

Nireariel felt a sensation of despair, had she no control of her own fate at all? Was this a nightmare come true? The dream vanished and she felt the sting of despair, she would have wanted to talk to her mother, ask her why she had died but now the chance was lost to her. She didn't want to know what she now knew, and it only created even greater questions. The darkness of sleep was much to prefer. 

Poicano didn't really want to believe what he was told but he knew that Astar told the truth, the warrior was very honest and the healer sighed and bit his lower lip. "I find it hard to believe but yes, I have heard of it. I will not demand further explanations, I know that this has to be hard on you. Does she know?"

Astar shook his head. "No, she doesn't. I have prayed that she wouldn't need to know for many years to come but now I fear that I soon will have to explain a thing or two to her."

Poicano grinned. "You know, there are those here who think that the king's interest in your daughter is inappropriate and shameful. That she is way below him, I wonder what they would say if they were told the truth?"

Astar rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't even think about it. She has problems enough and I do not wish to add to her burden."

Poicano sighed. "Of course not, she is such a gentle creature, I cannot see any darkness in her at all. She is so pure."

Astar nodded. "Yes, to her kind spirit even the darkness must yield, but she is also very fragile. I do not really know why the powers of the world chose her albinism as her second curse but she has learned to use it also as her strength. She knows what it's like to feel different from all others"

Poicano smiled, a gentle and slow smile. "Her compassion is without boundaries, I have felt it. I pray that her presence here will save our future. "

Astar closed his eyes and he looked a bit worried. "So do I, and her own. It is going to be very tough on her from now on, with both the king's interest and everything else. I just hope I have taught and raised her well."

Poicano touched the old warriors shoulder gently. "You have my friend, be not afraid. I am certain that she has the strength to face the future with her head held high."

Astar nodded and remained sitting, he stared into the darkness and missed his wife once more. She would have been able to explain more easily than he was. After all he was just an elf, a marred and crippled warrior. She had been so much more and he still had problems comprehending why she had chosen to love him, he had to have done something right with his life after all. 

The cellar was rather dark and nobody was supposed to be there but now three elves stood gathered together around a turned up wine barrel, they were staring at a map and the elleth standing in the middle pointed at a certain place on the map. "This is where I want her, if she ends up here there will be no escape whence the preparations have been done "

The tallest of the two ellyn was a bit pale, if it hadn't been that this elleth knew things for which he would lose everything if others were to know of them he would not have dared to even think about getting involved in such treason. "It will be hard getting her there, how would you suggest that we do this?"

The elleth grinned, a very sly grin. "She is a healer, so is that crippled father of hers. If we get both of them out there it will look less suspicious. There has to be something we can use to entice them."

The shorter ellyn spoke, he was rather dark and his eyes had a peculiar tone of dark brown, they were almost black. "There are a few very precious herbs I know the healers are very eager to get their hands on, if word got out that such has been seen I am sure they would send him out there and she would probably follow, just to learn."

The elleth nodded. "A good plan, find something precious enough to tempt them, and be ready. I do not want that darn bitch to return alive."

The tall ellon swallowed hard. "Her father?"

The elleth just waved him off. "Get rid of him too, he is just a wounded old dog, it will be merciful to put him out of his misery."

The two ellyn nodded but both were far from happy with these arrangements, she had a strong grip on the both of them, if it wasn't for that they would never even have dreamed of doing something so cruel. But she left them with no choice, their own lives were on the line and they dared not face the consequences of what they had previously done. 

Nireariel woke up rather late in the afternoon, she felt hungry and thirsty and her head was spinning. She got up, what had happened? She had been in the healing rooms and she had sat by the bed of a wounded warrior and then something had happened? She could not remember! Her mind was rather blank and she found some food and water and sat down to drink and eat. She felt ravenous and had to laugh at her own appetite. Usually she never ate much, had she really worked that hard? Well, she could still feel how the floor scrubbing had hurt her back so maybe it wasn't such a strange thing after all, she wasn't all that used to working hard. 

She had finished her over-sized meal when her father returned. He looked very pleased to see that she was up and well. "How do you feel?"

Nireariel grinned. "Rather fine I think, my head feels a bit heavy though, and I was so very hungry. What happened?"

Astar sat down, he smiled but she could see the melancholy in his eyes. "Something wonderful my dear, something nobody else than you can do. The men in that room are all well now, it is as if they never were ill at all."

Nireariel gasped and her eyes were huge and told of disbelief. "What? Why, I mean, did I do something?!"

Astar nodded. "You did, you have inherited your mothers gift of healing my child, it has awakened. "

She was leaning forward, so very eager to learn more. "How is it possible, I have never heard of anyone able to do something like that. Why haven't you told me this? Could she do things like that?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it comes at a price my child, it drains the very energy of the healer and weakens both the fea and the hroa. She could not do it often, and only with one person at a time, that you healed four ellyn like that and are still alive tells me that you have immense power. But you almost went too far my dear, you are untrained and unaware of the dangers. I had to get you out of there before you burned yourself out like a candle."

She swallowed hard, her lovely purple eyes so very telling of her emotions. "I know there is something I should remember, but I cant."

Astar put his arms around her, he smiled. "You asked me why your mother stopped healing, I think it is time to tell you why!"

Nireariel stared at him. "Yes, tell me, please!"

He placed himself on the chair, relaxed and his gaze became distant. "She made one horrible mistake, one that haunted her from that day on and she never again used her powers. She forgot the first rule of healing, the most important one."

She was barely breathing out of fear of disturbing him. "And that is?"

Astar swallowed, stared at her, straight in the eye. "Heal the body if you can but if the fea is slipping away it is time to let go."

Nireariel had a peculiar feeling inside, as if there were more to it than that. "What happened?"

Astar shook his head, his eyes were distant once more. "She was called to a small family living on the outskirts of the forest, they had two small children and a third one on the way. The mother had gotten ill, very ill. Haldanare tried to save her, she was so determined to do so that she forgot to pay attention to the patient's wishes. The poor woman was dying and all she wanted was for Haldanare to save her unborn baby, it was due in just a couple of days and if Haldanare did a caesarian the baby could have been saved. But Haldanare refused to do that, she wanted to save both and unfortunately she failed. The baby died, and the mother let go too, too caught by her own grief to be able to hold on. But her body was filled with your mothers healing force and still alive. She had done a horrible crime and created a living dead. Remember this my child. With your powers you can hold death at bay, even chose the fate of others. You will decide between life and death but do never over estimate your strength, and if a soul wants to die then let it go peacefully. Not everybody are meant to be saved, it is just the way it is."

Nireariel was aghast, she felt the taste of bile in her mouth. A living hroa without a fea? That was horrible, a crime against the very creation. "What happened to the woman's body?"

Astar sighed. "She had to kill it, there was no other choice. She had learned of her own obsession with success and so she never dared to use that power again. She became a seamstress instead."

Nireariel swallowed. "Ada, who was she?"

Astar sighed, looked down. "I am not ready to tell you everything my child, not just yet. In time I will, for now this is enough. You have an amazing gift my dear, but you are also cursed. It is like a double edged sword this gift, remember that."

He got up and left and she remained sitting there, caught within her own thoughts and her own fears. What would become of her now? Now she knew what she was capable of, she could bring health and life and light but also death and horror, would she be able to face this destiny with strength or would she fail and do horrible mistakes like the one her mother had done? She had to remember this, that she only should save those who wanted life. It should become her golden rule. 


	8. Truth be told

So, what is this power Nireariel is both blessed and cursed with, what lays behind it? And how will it affect her relationship with the king? This chapter contains some more mature scenes so M , just to be safe. Nothing graphic but…Things are heating up, and dark plans are being spun in secret.

 

Chapter Eight: Truth be told

 

 

Thranduil was trying to concentrate on doing his job, he was walking towards the healing ward in order to check up on the condition of the wounded warriors. From what he had been told they had been critically hurt and he was worried that more would die. To lose one fellow warrior was terrible, to lose more of them was a tragedy. They had no lives to spare, ever. He stopped at the doors and prepared himself for the worse, put up a serious expression and then he opened the doors. There were lot of activity but it stopped as soon as the king entered, they all bowed to him and he could spot Poicano standing by a table obviously busy with something. The healer turned around and swallowed, he looked a bit pale and Thranduil swallowed hard and prepared himself. "Poicano, how are our warriors doing?"

The healer had a peculiar expression on his face, he looked rather incredulous and bowed slightly. "Come here my liege and see for yourself"

Thranduil frowned, what was this? The healer never acted thus before?

He followed Poicano towards the beds and he was shocked to see four apparently very healthy young warriors who stared at him with huge eyes and tried to bow whilst in bed. None of them appeared to be in pain or discomfort and Poicano stared at the floor. "What is this? What has happened? Weren't these ellyn close to death?"

He turned around, one of the ellyn stared at him and his eyes were shining. "My king, she saved us, the white lady, she sang to us and we were healed."

Thranduil just gasped and Poicano sighed, he still stared at the floors as if they were to unravel some ancient mystery right before his eyes. "The white lady? Don't tell me that…"

Poicano grimaced. "Yes, Nireariel healed them, all four of them. They are perfectly well, I have just kept them here to make sure that they doesn't go right to the wine cellar and starts celebrating their second chance a little too hard."

Thranduil felt a sudden need to sit down but he managed to remain upright. "How is that possible? I have never heard of healers able to do that, by song?"

He remembered the weird song he had heard and suddenly he knew it was her he had heard, through the bond he was already starting to create with her.

Poicano nodded slowly. "I have heard of this gift my lord, it is as ancient as this world itself and extremely rare and powerful, and dangerous. Not in the least for the one who wields it!"

Thranduil felt a surge of panic rush through him. "Is she alright? Please tell me!"

Poicano nodded. "She is, her father got to her right in time before she gave them too much of her own life to survive."

Thranduil whimpered, he felt dizzy. He had almost lost her and he hadn't even been aware of it, it shocked him to the core. "How is it possible for anyone to have such powers?"

Poicano bit his teeth together. "Her father told me the truth about her this day, or at least a little of it. I could of course reveal it also to you but it would not be fair, I think you deserve to hear that from her or her father, not from me. But I will tell you one thing my king, she is far more powerful than anyone else alive, the last of her kind. Nobody should ever tell her that she is unworthy of you because it is we who are unworthy of having her here with us."

Thranduil could tell from Poicano's face that the healer was unable to speak of this so he did not pursue the matter further. He just smiled and felt a deep sensation of gratitude. "She saved four of our warriors from certain death, how can I be anything but grateful? How can anyone? Tell them all who it was, explain to everybody what a treasure we are blessed to harbor among us. "

Poicano nodded and hid a small grin. "My lord, tell me, will you still ask for her attention?"

Thranduil nodded firmly. "Now more than ever my good ellon, now more than ever!"

He went to his study and sat down, wrote a small note. He gave it to one of his personal servants and told the ellon to bring it to Nireariel first thing in the morning. He needed to talk to her, needed to see that she really was ok, and he needed to vent this overwhelming feeling of worship. He had started to suspect who and what she really was.

Nireariel was sleeping again and she had eaten some more too, Astar was staying in the room and he knew that rumors had started to spread. He just hoped that this would be positive, that the others there started to look at her with respect. He prayed that they would be able to see how bright her light was and how caring her fea and heart were. Astar had almost fallen asleep in his chair when there was a knock on the door, he got up and opened it. He saw an elleth standing outside, she was shivering and she held a huge basket filled with food. There were tears in her eyes and Astar frowned, who was this? The elleth swallowed hard. "Your daughter, she saved my son, please, accept this! "

She almost pushed the basket into his hands. "Tell her…tell her our gratitude is without boundaries, we will do anything for her, anything!"

Astar just stared, he had not anticipated this kind of reaction. The elleth bowed down and grabbed his hand, kissed it. "May Eru bless you both!"

She curtsied and turned around, left running and obviously too caught by her emotions to be able to say anything more. Astar just stared at the disappearing elleth and hoped that nobody started getting the wrong kind of expectations, his daughter was young, untrained and too weak to heal more than once in a while. And she had her limitations, not everybody was to be rescued, she could not go against the will of the gods, nobody could or should do that. Destiny must run its own course and if you tried to intervene then disaster would follow, his wife had learned this the hard way.

Nireariel woke up just before sunrise, she washed herself, got on some clean clothes and prepared for another day working but Astar was not very happy about it. He feared that she would forget his words of advice and do something she shouldn't, after all she was so eager to help others she forgot to think about her own well-being. He had told Poicano to keep an eye on her and give her just easy tasks and he was going to work too but he could not always be exactly where she was, it was impossible if he was to do his own work well. Nireariel was to leave when somebody knocked and she opened. It was a servant and he held a note. "My lady, this is for you."

She thanked him and unfolded the note, she had not seen the handwriting before but knew it was the kings right away. Astar stared at it over her shoulder, he sighed. "He wants to talk to you, you should go right away, I guess he is waiting already."

She nodded and felt a strange sensation, she wanted to see him again and at the same time she feared it. He had to know what she had done, how would he react? Had his feelings towards her changed in any way? She swallowed and smiled at her father before she left the room and started walking towards the king's study. She noticed the way the elves she met stared at her, they appeared to be filled with both disbelief and awe and some were whispering small prayers as she walked by. She felt more different now than ever before, she had felt like a freak because of her looks, now it was her powers that made her different and she really didn't know whether or not she liked it even a tiny bit more than their first reactions when she was a complete stranger. She was just Nireariel, not some deity or something like that.

The guards outside the door weren't allowed to speak or move unless someone did something suspicious, yet they turned their heads towards her, all whispering the same thing. "Eru bless you my lady"

She sent them a rather sheepish smile before she knocked and heard his deep soft voice answer. She opened the door and took a deep breath, he sat by his desk with a stack of papers on top of it and a pen and a bottle of ink right by his side. He was apparently busy signing different important papers and she could see ink stains on his fingers and sleeves. He got up when she walked into the room, walked towards her and before she could reach the desk he surprised her by falling onto one knee, bowing his head with his right hand held above his heart. It was a gesture which showed absolute reverence and submission, and one she never could have imagined she'd ever see a king do. She gasped, fell to her knees too and tried to look him in the eye. "No, please, don't kneel to me? I am just…just me! I should be kneeling for you, not the other way around!"

He finally looked up, there was such gratitude in his eyes but also disbelief, awe and even more love. "No Nireariel, I am doing the right thing, you saved four of my warriors yesterday, four lives who otherwise would have been lost and deeply mourned. It is just proper that I kneel for you, I am unworthy of standing on my feet in your presence."

She almost scoffed. "Now you are being silly, you are not unworthy of standing? Let me be the one to decide what you are worthy of or not! I am me damn it, not something…super natural or anything like that!"

He looked almost shy, did not really dare to look at her face. She could claim to be just another elleth until the skies fell down, he knew better and he was even more honored by her presence there now than he had been. Now he knew. "I think we both know better my lady"

Nireariel sighed, she didn't want to be regarded as anything exceptional, and now she was. She just reacted, followed a strange urge to prove him otherwise. She leaned forward and planted a very soft kiss on his lips, shocked by her own audacity and courage. Thranduil gasped, his eyes shut and an expression of utter disbelief on his face. Her lips were so firm and yet soft and the shock of feeling them upon his own made his breath catch and his heart skip several beats. He could not believe it.

Nireariel broke the contact and retreated and she felt herself blush, he still sat there with a weird expression upon his face. When he opened his ice blue eyes they were filled with tears and she swallowed hard and started to feel worried. "I…I shouldn't have….I am sorry! I had no right to…to kiss you!"

He made a strange sound which seemed to come deep from within his chest, then he leaned forward, cupped her face with his hands and now he was kissing her. It was nothing like the kiss she had given him, this was passionate, demanding, filled with desire and yet gentle. She closed her eyes, felt how an entirely new emotion started to awaken within her. Her legs felt like they were made from something without strength because she knew they would have given in underneath her if she had been standing up. Her heart was racing and she felt warm and heavy and her skin was tingling all over. He was kissing her! Her mind was screaming at her and she felt herself shiver all over. It wasn't real and yet it was. And it felt wonderful, just so right! Before she even knew it she had put her arms around his neck and felt how his long silky hair almost caressed her skin, he pulled her closer, the kiss became even deeper and now she felt his tongue against her lips, trying to make her open her mouth. She gasped and responded and the shock of feeling that smooth slick wetness slide against her own tongue was just too much, she had no idea of how to react, of what to do. She was suddenly aching for something yet unknown to her and she whimpered and felt as if she was melting.

He got to his senses first, broke the kiss and stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes were clouded with lust and she was panting, it was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen, it made his heart race and his whole body yearn to be one with her. He had the taste of her on his own lips and felt how her scent surrounded him like an unbelievable perfume. She was so beautiful, so full of life and he knew he couldn't touch her again. She was just too tempting, the feel of her arms around him was heaven, he just wanted the moment to last for eternity and he did absolutely not want to let her go. But he had to. He gently stroked her cheek with a finger. "I cannot continue this meleth, because if I do I will not be able to stop and claim you in a way only a husband is allowed to."

She blushed, knew what he meant. She was grateful that he had such control of himself for right now she had none, whatsoever.

He let his hand glide through her amazing silvery white locks and leaned his forehead towards hers. "Nireariel, I am going to ask your father for his permission to court you, but do I have your permission? "

She giggled, felt a bit silly. How could this be real? He was practically asking her to marry him and she felt like this whole situation was completely unreal, like a dream. She nodded, her face serious. "Yes, you have my permission, just…"

He stared at her, nervous that there was something wrong. "Yes?"

She felt herself blush. "I am not used to this…being courted. I have no idea of what you expect from me"

He smiled and dared to kiss her forehead, a very chaste kiss but it still contained a lot of emotions. "Only for you to return my feelings, I love you Nireariel, and I always will. Please, allow me to hope that you may learn to love me too."

She didn't really know how to respond, she felt embarrassed by his open confession, honored by it, a bit frightened and also on the brink of breaking into a fit of giggling. "You may hope, I…I like you too, maybe I do more than like you but I have never felt like this before so I don't know what it is that I feel, I mean…"

She felt how her voice faltered and he looked like a criminal who had been pardoned with his head already on the block. "Meleth, I could never have hoped for more. Then I will speak with your father, right away!"

She grinned. "He is at work now, don't startle him too much!"

Thranduil just grinned. "I have never seen anything able to startle your adar Nireariel, he is the least squeamish ellon I have ever met"

She nodded. "I know, he is very brave. "

She looked down. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this my lord? I mean, I am not normal, I am so different. The others here may…"

He turned around and grasped her hands, kissed them passionately. "The others here may think or say whatever they like and it will not matter, because I have made up my mind. You are my one Nireariel, my beloved and I will let nothing stand in our way. Yes you are special and different but that is just who you are, it makes you complete. It is not a negative thing at all, trust me."

She smiled, but her smile was a bit shy. "I trust you!"

He embraced her and he was beaming with joy. "Then I will go get my son to be my witness and I will ask your father officially and properly for his permission. I hope he will say yes."

Nireariel grinned. "He will, but he will make demands I am sure, he isn't willing to let me go all that easily"

Thranduil just grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything else from him, he loves you dearly and any father will do whatever he think is necessary to ensure his child's happiness and future."

He got on his feet, helped her up and she blushed, it was such a wonderful sight. She brushed some dust from her dress and he smiled and kissed her hand once more. "I look forward to seeing you again, maybe tonight?"

She just smiled. "I'd love to. "

He looked thrilled and his smile was wide and rather contagious. "Then it is a date. "

She blushed even deeper and looked down. "Yes my lord. "

He grasped her hand, pressed it towards his chest above his heart. "Please, no more of that my lord, my king and so on, I am Thranduil, use my name. You are a part of my very fea, don't hurt me by denying that."

She felt his heart beating, the heat from his body and knew he was right, she felt whole when being near him. "I won't Thranduil"

He kissed her brow and appeared to be close to tears out of pure relief. His emotions were no longer a secret, they were out in the open and he was a bit proud of his courage. He had dared to admit his love for her to her and he felt so much stronger now. Nireariel giggled and left the room and he went over to a table and emptied a glass of wine as if it had been water. He needed some courage now. Then he put on a rather discrete but nice tunic and combed his hair, made sure that he looked proper and not like some dimwit before he went down the hallway to his sons rooms. Legolas was preparing some new strings for his favorite bow and he grinned when he heard what his father was going to do. He had never seen the king looking like this before, it was really hard to believe that he was an ancient elf who had seen several millennia. He did not appear to be a day older than his son, not even when you looked him into his eyes. Legolas knew that she somehow had rejuvenated his father, made him stop fading and becoming happy and full of hope. It was something he never would have dreamed of before and he felt how his gratitude towards her filled his heart.

"So, this is it?"

Thranduil blushed and bit his lower lip, he looked a bit like some elfling and Legolas had to laugh at his expression. "It is, you will accompany me?"

Legolas nodded. "Of course ada, I promised didn't I? I am so happy for you."

He hurried to put on something nice too and then the two of them went towards the healing ward. Thranduil felt how his heart thundered within his chest, he felt sweat pouring down his back and his hands were shaking. Damn it, he was going to talk to an ellon he both knew and respected, not the dark lord himself. But he was scared shitless, he had to admit it. He had never had this conversation with anyone before and had no idea of how he should express himself. Legolas saw how pale his father looked and smirked. "Ada, he is Nireariel's father, not a dragon"

Thranduil almost squeaked. "Right now I would prefer a dragon!"

They went in and soon found Astar, he was busy grounding up some dried herbs to mix into an ointment and he immediately knew why the king was there, after all, he had his son with him and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Astar could see how the king's hands were shivering and he was sweating too. This ought to be good, he smiled and closed the door to the small room. "My lords, I have no chairs to offer you, otherwise I would of course asked you to sit down. Now, to what do I owe the privilege of receiving such visitors while working?"

Thranduil froze, he felt his jaw tense up and he knew he looked like an idiot. Legolas nudged him in the ribs with his elbow, rather hard. "Ada?!"

He whispered the word rather loud and Astar hid a smirk. Thranduil jumped and his eyes were filled with terror. "Astar…I…I…"

Astar did pity him, he really did, he could not start off the relationship with his future son in law like this. "What you are trying to say is that?"

Thranduil took a deep breath. "May I have your permission to court you daughter please"

The words came so fast it was really hard to understand what he was saying but Astar just smiled, the smile almost paternal. "Yes, and I guess you would like to ask me for her hand in marriage too while you are at it?"

Thranduil winced. "Yes, yes very much please"

It was a mere whimper and Astar had to laugh. "Don't look like that my friend, I won't bite. The answer is yes, to both. But remember, the final decision is hers and hers alone, got it?!"

Thranduil felt how his legs turned to jelly in pure relief, Legolas was discretely supporting him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you"

Astar smirked. "Once is enough."

He went over and signaled Legolas to step back a few steps, he whispered to the king. "Now, Nireariel is young and passionate and if she is anything like her mother rather…what shall I say…easy to ignite? And I know you have been alone for a long time so I won't be too disappointed if you two doesn't manage to keep apart until the night of your wedding. What I will not accept though is for her to increase in girth before she is lawfully wed, are we clear about that?"

Thranduil gulped, he had never anticipated that his future father in law could be so direct and he of course knew what he meant. If she started to show signs of being pregnant before she was officially his wife it would be a scandal. He cringed. "I understand Astar, don't worry!"

Astar gave him a stern look and Thranduil winced once more. "Don't give me reason to, then we are fine. Congratulations, just try to keep certain body parts within your pants for as long as you can!"

Thranduil blushed and Legolas had an idea of what the two were talking about, he felt like blushing too. The idea of his father having a love life was a bit embarrassing but he could of course understand him too. After all, he did remember how his father had behaved when his mother was still alive and he knew that his father was an ellon with very strong needs. This would be good for him. Astar gave the king a quick handshake and Thranduil managed to look almost normal, almost.

When the two of them left Astar sighed and leaned against the table, he felt relieved in a way. At least he knew what he was dealing with now and could act upon it. He would have to prepare his daughter for her life as a married elleth and even more, as a queen. It would not be easy but  he was in fact looking forward to it. She would at least have something to keep her occupied for a while.

Nireariel returned to the healing ward and now she was treated as if she was one of the valar themselves. She felt so very self-conscious and felt how her face turned stiff from her constant sheepish and rather fake smile. She was happy to be given the task of washing sheets, at least she was alone in the laundry room. She had a sudden urge to hide her face within her hands, she felt how her cheeks were burning. He had confessed that he loved her, and she had agreed on becoming his wife once they had courted for the appropriate period of time. The idea should have made her terrified and in a way it did but still she felt more excited than scared. It would change everything and she swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on doing her job. The problem was that she couldn't, she kept repeating the whole thing in her head. How his lips had felt against hers, how he had held her, his scent and his words. She felt so silly, so filled with nervous energy and an almost explosive sensation of joy. So this was what it was like to be in love? It wasn't completely unpleasant but it made her feel a bit strange.

She hadn't expected to fall in love ever, she had forbidden herself such hopes but now it was a fact and she had to just accept it. She was head over heels in love and would never be the same again. He loved her, it was amazing but true, she had thought that she was unworthy of such feelings but was now being wooed by none other than the king himself. It had to be a dream but it was real, very real. Then she started thinking of what courtship really meant, they were supposed to get to know each other better and she was looking forward to that, but would he like everything about her? She had some far from lady like habits and of course she had minimal knowledge of how a royal lady was supposed to behave. He would have to teach her and she supposed that she would have to spend much of the time until the wedding learning a lot of which she had been oblivious before. Just the idea of royal feasts and such made her cringe, how in the name of the Valar was she supposed to know which fork or glass she was supposed to use? Or how to address others? She had to be mad to have given him her yes but she knew that she belonged with him, she just had to adapt to these changes.

Then she started thinking about their wedding, alright, it was more than a year ahead of her but she was already worried. Would they accept her, would the other realms really find the idea of him marrying an elleth of far from royal birth acceptable or would someone become annoyed that he didn't choose some high born lady of their family? She had to blush, getting married, that meant more than just exchanging oaths and promises. She bit her lower lip, remembered his kisses, how would it feel to get even closer to him? To feel his skin against her own? To be touched by him? She had to let go of the sheet she was holding and felt a shudder rush through her body. By the Valar, she felt how that sweet hunger returned and she closed her eyes and tried to force her thoughts back onto the right track. She was getting ahead of herself, but a part of her was already looking forward to becoming his, entirely. She started scrubbing away at the sheets with an energy that seemed a bit over exaggerated.

Thranduil was going through the list of supplies available and the butler was almost beside himself with worry. They had gotten mice in one of the storage rooms and unbeknown to them all the rascals had eaten almost all the cheese. They would have to send someone to buy more and they were also running out of a few other items needed. The king agreed on sending someone to Laketown to buy supplies and then he had to deal with some members of court who needed his advice on some family matters. He felt as though his head was spinning when the day was over. He longed for some rest before he would meet Nireariel again and he left the study with a feeling of haven broken free from heavy chains. He was starting to hate that room by now. A patrol had returned telling that they had found and destroyed more than fifty spider nests and the only good thing about it was the spider silk, it could be spun and made into a very nice fabric and he knew that the other realms gladly paid huge sums of money for a roll of this material. At least that was a positive side of the problem.

He walked to his private dining room, it was small and cozy and a bit hidden and his butler had prepared a meal for him, he was hungry and finished in record time. He had suddenly developed a healthy appetite again and the butler was thrilled to see that the plates were empty. Thranduil noticed that everything tasted better now, his senses had reawakened and he felt like his energy was replenished in a strange way. He got up and went to his own room, he wanted a clean change of clothes and perhaps even a quick bath. He got his robes and tunic off and pulled his soft undershirt off too. His boots were removed and he was left with his breeches and belt. He found some new clean clothes and it struck him all of a sudden that he would have to give her an entirely new wardrobe as soon as he officially pronounced her as his fiancé. She could no longer live like a poor elleth, he would have to give her and her father better housing and make sure that they had everything they needed. He was looking forward to it, to give them a chance at luxury he knew they never had experienced before. He would shower her with presents and lovely things but he knew that she didn't really want such things, all she wanted was his love and of that he would give her everything he had and more.

He sat down on the bed and smiled, remembered how her strong and yet delicate hands had felt towards his neck and how she had reacted to his kisses, Astar had to be right, she was a fiery one and he swallowed and felt how his body reacted to the thought. He was sure that she would be amazing and he longed for that one night when they could go all the way. Oh how he wanted to please her, show her pleasure and hear her moan his name. He was already breathing hard just from thinking about it and he got up and went to the small bathroom. He got his breeches off and got into the small pool with hot water, it felt amazing and he felt how all the stress left his muscles and body, he relaxed and closed his eyes. He remembered when he first saw her, by the pool in the garden and he swallowed hard, imagined how it would be to touch her. He looked down and made a grimace, of course he had reacted to those thoughts and he was struggling to remain in control of himself.

By the Valar, he was going to see her again in just a couple of hours and he felt like a damn stag in rut? He sighed and gave in to it, he would have problems speaking to her in a normal way if he didn't release some of the pressure. He closed his eyes and imagined being with her and it didn't take long before he saw sparks fly and gasped her name as he came almost violently. He released the grip and just relaxed, allowed the post orgasmic haze to take over and he just dozed for a while, feeling a bit better. He imagined the faces of the courtiers when he told them of his decision, there would be a lot of shock and perhaps even a bit of anger but soon they would all see what a true gem he had managed to find. He finished his bath, dried off and got into the more informal clothes he had picked out. He had sent a servant to Nireariels rooms with some clothes for her too and hoped that she would like them. He was looking forward to seeing her again, he had planned for them to just spend some time in one of his favorite rooms and he hoped that he wouldn't bore her.

Nireariel had finished washing the sheets, she felt as if her hands were ready to fall off any minute and she ached everywhere. Poicano told her to go take a bath and eat something before she was to meet the king next and she left the ward feeling a bit weary. She was stopped halfway down the hall by a guard, he held a hawk in his arms and it was obvious that the bird had fractured his wing. The guard made a sheepish grin. "My lady, I know that it is much to ask for but I found this poor thing outside and I can't stand the idea of having to kill it. Do you think you could help it?"

Nireariel sighed, she had never tried to heal an animal but why not? She loved everything alive and so she placed her hand on the shivering hawk and started to sing softly and gently. The wild piercing yellow eyes never left her own and she saw how the wing returned to normal. The hawk cried out once, a piercing cry filled with a sort of triumph and it lifted its head and stared at her. She felt a surge of gratitude from it and the guard stared at the healed wing with disbelief. "Thank you my lady, that was more than kind of you."

She just smiled and felt how tired she was, she had used little strength healing the hawk, she barely felt it, but she had worked hard. She just hoped that Thranduil didn't want to go for a ride in the woods or something like that. Then she would fall asleep for sure. She hurried eating and bathing and put on a light blue dress which were among the clothes he had sent to her. They were all lovely and not at all overly nice and she liked that. She preferred things with simple lines and details and yet with elegance. She tied her hair up and decided that she looked as good as she could. She walked through the winding corridors and halls and was greeted by many who bowed to her and she smiled back as graciously as she could. If she was to become the queen of this place she would have to do whatever she could to make sure that she received the goodwill of as many as possible.

Faicariel was staring at the small note in her hands, she was grinning to herself. It was ready, it was really perfect. It seemed as if the stars were smiling at her, that darn Poicano would go to the west forest with some guards the next day and then she would grasp her chance. She was sure that her plan would turn out to be perfectly manageable, her accomplishes were ready and they had bated the area thoroughly. There would be no escape, and she would get rid of that nuisance of an elleth. It would be just sweet.


	9. The song of creation

So, what is gonna happen now? Will Thranduil get to know the truth about her finally? And someone has indeed come up with a most devious plan.

 

Chapter nine: The song of creation

 

 

The room was almost a library, shelves filled with books were covering every wall and she was staring in awe at it all. He had met her by the door and he kissed her cheek and took her by the arm, appeared to be rather proud of this collection. "This room is beautiful"

She meant it, there were no windows there, just some huge chandeliers which were lit now but the room was not dark or sinister in any way. It had color and the design of it was almost as if this was a part of a forest, the shelves and lines looked almost like branches and roots and there was a sort of liveliness to it which stunned her. He grinned. "I am very glad you like it, it is my favorite room."

She started walking around, a huge table was placed in the middle of the room and it was covered with books and maps in what appeared to be an utter mess. "Doesn't anybody tend to this place?"

Her voice told of a sense of humor and he caught the friendly mocking within her words. He grinned. "Nay, it is my personal little refuge and I don't have time to put things back in their place I fear."

She laughed and walked around the table, some of the maps had to be very valuable and some of them looked very old indeed. She took up a book and looked at the title. "Tales of…I can't read the rest?"

He snapped the book from her hand and appeared to be a bit embarrassed. "Ah, it is rather worn, it is a collection of ancient…fairytales."

Nireariel frowned and snatched the book back, opened it. It was written in tengwar and she just had time to read a few sentences before he grabbed the book once more and shoved it underneath some paper. She felt her cheeks burn, it was no doubt about the type of "fairytales" this book contained. "It is very old, and valuable"

His voice was filled with a bit mirth and he had a glimpse of mischief in his eyes. She smiled. "So this isn't something you read by your bedside at night? You've just kept it to preserve it for the future?"

Her voice was very innocent and sweet and he grinned widely. "Yes, exactly! To prevent it from falling into the wrong hands"

She giggled and picked up another book, it was illustrated and she stared at a very good drawing of some animal she never had seen before. She frowned. "This cannot be real?"

Thranduil gestured for her to sit down, his face looked eager and she obeyed, he opened the book up wide and pointed at the illustration. "This book is also very old, made by humans who had never ventured outside of their own countries. They made books like this to show others what they may encounter if they were travelling but as you can see here, they had no idea of the different types of animals they would meet."

Nireariel turned the page, on the other side she found a drawing of a most peculiar looking beast, it was probably made to look like some sort of deer but she had to laugh at it. "What is that?"

Thranduil pulled his chair closer to hers and smiled. "An elk, but the people who drew this believed that they legs never bent so they would sleep standing up, and if you wanted to kill one all you had to do was to sneak up on it while it was leaning towards a tree sleeping and cut down the tree so the elk fell with it."

Nireariel felt a surge of eagerness rush through her, this room was filled with knowledge and she was suddenly aching for just that. He saw the light in her eyes and picked up another huge book from the pile. "Let's start with this one shall we, it is the story of Arda, illustrated."

She leaned against his shoulder as he opened the book and started telling and she soon became mesmerized by the images he managed to create within her mind. As the night fell over the lands they just sat there and talked and Nireariel had never felt more at peace.

It was way over midnight when Thranduil suddenly realized that several hours had passed, the chandeliers were dark since the candles had burned down and the room had become dark. Nireariel had fallen asleep with her head against his shoulder and he had slept too. They had been too eager to notice how tired they both were. He got to his feet and lifted her gently, she was rather light despite of her height and he kissed her brow and carried her with him towards her and her father's rooms. He knocked on the door and Astar opened, he stared at them with his eyebrow lifted and Thranduil blushed. "We were reading, I guess fatigue got the best of us cause we both fell asleep."

Astar nodded and opened the door. "Enter, I'll show you the way."

The warrior walked ahead of them into Nireariels own room and Thranduil placed her gently on the bed. She did not wake up and he felt how his heart swelled with a tenderness and love he never before had experienced. "She is like a sponge, she yearns for knowledge. I think we spoke of everything that has happened since the very creation of this world. She is smart, she sees beyond the obvious and knows how to ask the right questions."

Astar smiled, his smile filled with pride. "Yes, she loves reading. Her mother left her with many books and they have all been read until only the binding were left. You are going to get a queen who is insatiable when it comes to learning new things."

Thranduil just nodded and bent down, kissed her head gently. "Sleep well my precious, I will see you again tomorrow."

He closed the door behind him and turned towards Astar. "Tell me, she has inherited the gift from her mother? Could she do the same things?"

Astar sat down by the table and Thranduil sat down too, a bit reluctantly. Astar stared at him and his face looked a bit grim in the darkness of the small room. "Yes, it is inherited. Her mother was not as strong as Nireariel appears to be but they are both twice blessed and twice cursed, as it always has been the case with their kind. My Haldanare was a fantastic healer until she did one terrible mistake, after that she stopped doing it although it was terrible for her. Nireariel was almost doing a mistake just as fatal as her mother when she healed those warriors but she was unaware of what she was doing and that it could be dangerous.."

Thranduil swallowed. "Twice blessed and twice cursed?"

His voice was trembling and Astar looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Yes, she is blessed with the ability to heal and a soul so filled with light and goodness no evil ever will be able to corrupt her, she is cursed with her albinism and a power which none other than the gods really should wield."

Thranduil was a bit pale. "What power are you talking about?"

Astar leaned over the table, put his chin into his hands and yawned. "If you are to become her husband you ought to know but I warn you, I have not yet told her of this. So keep your mouth shut."

He nodded. "I will, Poicano told me you told him, he seemed to be a bit…stricken!"

Astar grinned, there was a bit of mirth in his eyes. "No wonder, he knows a lot and to almost everybody her kin is a legend, a fairytale."

He tilted his head. "The power she has is one many would wish to own, but it is no gift, it is indeed a curse. Only those with a very pure heart may harbor such power, it will crush the very soul and sanity of all others. "

Astar sighed and leaned back, his eyes closed and an expression of sorrow on his face. "Nireariel is able to stop the dark angel in his tracks, stop someone from dying if someone else dies in that persons place. She can in fact choose who it is who must die, and now I think you understand why it is a curse?"

Thranduil was gasping, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his throat felt like it was bone dry. "Oh gods, that is horrible? She has to live with the knowledge that she has to let someone die in order to save someone else? That is beyond awful, it is…vile!"

Astar nodded his head, the king could see tears in his eyes. "Yes, she can heal with her song but not those who are at deaths door, then she'll need that other power. She cannot use it often and it takes a lot of strength and will too. She may never have to use it and I pray the Valar that this will be the case. That choice is one I never would wish her to take. Her mother chose to be the price to be paid for our oldest daughter's life when Nireariel healed her whilst still being in Haldanare's womb. I did never forgive her for that, it would have been better if I had died."

Thranduil felt himself shiver, it was indeed a terrible power to carry. "Then tell me, why has she been blessed thus? What is she? I know she is not entirely of our kind, my fea tells me this."

Astar nodded and grasped Thranduils hand, the warriors own hand was scarred and weak but Thranduil could still sense the strength within his old friend. It was a strength not depending on the hroa but born from the very fea itself.

"You have powers yourself, that is why you can sense this, I bet you even felt it when she sang?"

Thranduil nodded slowly. "I did, and it was, I cannot describe it."

Astar had a look of pure melancholy on his face. "Yes, it is nothing which can be described, not by the words of mortals nor immortals."

He sighed and took a deep breath, his eyes seemed to almost glow when he opened them and he stared into the darkness as if he was looking at a long forgotten memory. "I met her mother in spring, I was still rather strong then, not strong enough to continue in the guard so I had to take my leave and find something else to do. I worked as a carpenter and I had cut my leg rather bad. They brought me to her, to Haldanare. The second I saw her I knew without any doubt and with the very core of my fea that she was my one, that we were destined for each other. She healed me and I saw her, I saw her true nature. I was terrified and in awe at the same time. "

Thranduil was just sitting there, waiting for his future father in law to continue. "She was fire and light and passion, the very song of the earth itself and I knew I was nothing compared with her and yet she loved me. I was so blessed, I still am for having spent time with her, and now with our daughter."

Astar stared at Thranduil. "When Eru created the world with the help of the Ainur, the children of his own mind they sang the song of creation and it was wonderful and their powers touched everything. But Melkor tried to weave his own themes into the song and it created discord and brought the song out of harmony."

Thranduil nodded. "I know, I have heard the tales."

Astar sighed. "Then this is something you do not know, for it is not known for others than a very few, Eru had already created some creatures in secret, he knew that Melkor would corrupt the song and so he brought forth five souls of pure light, and hid them from everybody. Within these creatures he stored the song as it was supposed to be, uncorrupted and pure. Within these creatures lay the idea of creation itself devoid of evil and darkness. When the world was finally created and the first born awakened by the shores of Cuivienen he awakened also these five creatures and placed them onto Arda, they did not know of their powers and lived their lives as ordinary elves but the gift was passed down from generation to generation and it was always five of them. In them was the song of the earth preserved and in them it would be stored until the world comes to and end and is remade. The song in them would then be released and the new world would be as Arda was meant to be."

Thranduil could just listen, he had nothing to say. "But Melkor learned of the five, he feared them and in secret he made sure that their bloodlines were broken, he could not dare to kill them but he made sure that they died without leaving any heirs due to accidents, disease and such. And then only one remained and Eru saw that his plan was in jeopardy and so he took that one which was left and hid her within the very fabric of time itself, in deep hibernation until the time was right. When Morgoth was thrown out and Sauron defeated by the last alliance he thought that it was safe and so she was released and returned to living her life among the mortal and immortal of this world. A child of Eru's own mind in the body of an elleth, the last carrier of his original song, of the purest of his light."

Astar smiled. "Melkor tried to intervene rather early, he used his dark spells to make sure that the carriers of this power never would reach their full potential, they are all cursed in some ways. My Haldanare was too proud, too stubborn. That was her curse and the power added to it. Nireariel is the last one remaining, and I do not know whether or not she has the protection of the one who created her kin, all I know is that she is no different than others but also very different. She is one of a kind my king, and more precious than anyone can imagine. In her the hope of a new and better world rests, and within her it can never be corrupted and twisted."

Thranduil shivered, he now knew why he felt awe when she was near, she carried a small piece of their very maker within her soul and he felt like he was more than just rude and overconfident to ask for her hand in marriage, he was almost committing some sort of sacrilege. But he knew that they belonged together, that he was meant to be by her side. Astar grabbed his hand again. "You cannot let anyone know of this mellon nin, to the others she will still be the daughter of a warrior and a common healer, nothing more. Yes she is blessed with the power to heal and they will show her respect and love and admire her because of this but she is just an elleth, nothing more than that. I know the Valar has chosen you for her, you may keep her safe."

He swallowed hard, knew that his eyes told how sincere he was. "I will, for her I would lay down my own life without hesitation."

Astar nodded. "Then love her and cherish her and keep her safe, make her life good and peaceful, show her joy and she will heal you in return. See her as your wife, not as a spirit of the very light of creation."

He tried to smile and it became a rather shivering smile but he managed to avoid looking too stunned. "I will, she will be my heart, my everything."

Astar got up, squeezed his shoulder. "I know my friend, and now please forgive me but I am tired and my bones are aching, I need to rest."

Thranduil bowed and left the room, his head was spinning, he could not believe what he had heard but he knew that it was true. It was too overwhelming for him to wrap his mind around it so he decided that he should try to forget about it, it was for the best. He could never understand the power which was hidden within her, not if he lived until the very end of this world. He went to sleep and while he slept he thought he heard a distant music, so ethereal and unworldly beautiful it brought tears to his eyes even whilst in the midst of elven dreams.

The next morning Nireariel and Astar arrived at the healing ward at the same time, Astar started preparing some rather valuable seed pods and Nireariel was sent to work preparing beds. She was a bit bored and she kept thinking about all the things she and Thranduil had been talking about the night before. She had never known about the fall of Numenor and the history of Gondor or many other of the stories he had told her and she had enjoyed it just as much as he had. They had laughed and relaxed and she knew how he had carried her back to her room. It made her blush but it was very nice of him to take such care of her. Poicano was leaving for the woods, he was going to harvest some herbs which grew on some glades in the west part of the woods and he would be gone for a few days. He had left some of the other healers in charge and Astar had mumbled something Nireariel didn't hear but she had a strong suspicion that Poicano should have let someone else do the job of harvesting those herbs. Astar did not approve of Poicano's choice of leaders, he thought that Lumar who was left in charge was unable to distinguish between a ruptured spleen and severe acne. Nireariel had to laugh at her father's words but she did understand him very well, Lumar was always running around looking confused and he seemed to be unable to remember anything.

When Nireariel was done preparing beds she was told to help sorting out the linen closets and she and two other ellith were sweating and cursing as they tried to count all the sheets and determine if any were so worn they could be shredded into bandages. During the lunch break she started talking with the two ellith and she was stunned to discover that she actually liked talking with others, and they were genuinely friendly and not at all affected by her appearance and the fact that the king was showing her more attention than normal. She had a happy feeling of having gotten two friends and she was whistling when they returned to the boring work of counting sheets and pillow covers.

Then one of the palace couriers came rushing in with a small note, he bowed before Lumar and delivered the note. "This was given to me by one of the guards following Poicano, he forgot something."

Lumar frowned, Poicano forgetting something? That was unheard of and he opened the note and read it with his usual confused expression. "Astar, come here please."

Lumar stood there with the note in his hands and he looked as if he was about to rip out his own hair. "What the heck is yellow snake bloom? I have never heard of it?"

Astar looked interested all of a sudden. "It is a very rare flower, it blooms from a thin green vine and it is one of the most powerful anti-infection medicines known to anyone. How come?"

Lumar made a grimace. "Poicano sent me this note, someone has seen this flower blooming by the bogs west of the white cliffs, he wants me to send someone with skills and knowledge to pick some, we need as much as possible he says."

Astar was thinking rather fast. "That isn't very far from here but rather secluded, does he say anything about who it was who saw it? "

Lumar shook the note a bit. "Just that it was a patrol? Should we send someone?"

Astar nodded. "Yes, if this flower really is in bloom there we have to go get it, but I wonder how safe it is?"

Lumar shrugged. "It is very safe, nothing lives there except the usual forest animals, it is a bog damn it. Not even the orcs like that kind of environment."

Astar nodded. "I suppose I could go then, I have both the knowledge and the skills needed to harvest this plant. It can be rather dangerous, its sap is very poisonous if one gets it onto naked skin."

Lumar looked extremely relieved. "You can? Oh thank goodness, I am not much of a plant gatherer, I prefer my books."

Astar did not say the words which just popped up in his head there and then, he was smart enough to keep his tongue tied but Lumar would probably never understand his sarcasm anyway. "I will finish what I am doing now and then leave, it will take a couple of hours getting there and I need the night to work. They bloom only at night."

Lumar looked as if he really didn't care much, he just nodded. "Then have a nice trip. Should I ask for any guards to follow you?"

Astar shook his head. "No, I think I will be fine, if there are no orcs or anything there it ought to be safe and I work better alone. I'll just go tell my daughter where I am going."

He found Nireariel giggling away with the other two ellith she was working with and he was happy to see that she was making friends. He hawked and the girls turned around. "Nireariel, I am going to the woods in order to collect a very rare and precious herb, I won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Nireariel looked a bit worried. "Adar, I am coming with you!"

Astar shook his head. "No you are not, it is not dangerous but I cannot be too sure and it is a long walk."

Nireariel scowled. "You have always told me that the best way of learning is by doing, I need to learn more about herbs and plants. And you know I am able to walk fast. I can be of good help, and keep you company. "

Astar hesitated. "I am not so sure that this is smart."

Nireariel was fluttering her eyelashes, staring at him with big doe eyes and pouting. "Please Adar, let me help?"

Astar sighed, his walls were crumbing and fast. "Fine, ok Nireariel but put on your cloak and bring some food, your dagger and please wear something less nice than that dress."

She jumped up and down and grinned like an elfling, then she took off and ran back to their rooms to follow his orders. Astar just grinned and shook his head, she was so utterly charming when she wanted something and it was almost impossible to resist her. He followed her as soon as he was finished with his task, she was already standing by the door with her robe on. It was late in the afternoon but the sun was still up and even a short exposure could cause her painful burns. She had no defense against the sun's rays. Astar did not need much time to get ready, he just found some good boots and a cloak and then he packed some equipment and bags in a woven basket made to be carried on his back. He took his walking stick and nodded at her. "Let's go then my dear, we have to hurry."

They walked out the door and through the winding corridors and paths and as they approached the entrance to the palace they heard a voice calling out. "Astar? Nireariel? Where are you going at this time of the day?"

It was Legolas and he appeared to have returned from a patrol recently because he was still wearing his hunter's attire and had a bow strapped to his back and his long knives beside it. Astar bowed. "We are going to the bog near the white cliff to gather a very rare and valuable flower, we will be back by sunrise."

Legolas frowned, he looked worried. "The white cliff? That is a nasty area, not easy to pass through and there are no paths there. You may get lost, or worse."

Astar made a grimace. "I am used to all sorts of terrain."

Legolas made a grin. "I do not doubt that but you are not the ellon you once were, and with all due respect, it is a long way to walk for someone with half a left leg. I am going with you just to make sure that you don't run into any sorts of trouble and I will bring two of the guards along too."

Astar looked a bit bothered. "Why, there is no need for such fuss, we are only going to pick some flowers?"

Legolas sent them a wry grin. "Maybe, but if something happened to you then my father would explode I am sure and I pity the poor soul who were to tell him any bad news of that sorts. So just to prevent anything like that happening I will escort you. After all, I am his son and he is going to marry your daughter, it is just appropriate that we get to know each other."

Astar sighed and he almost rolled his eyes. "Right, fine, thank you. I am glad we are just picking flowers, at least they don't hear everything and run off"

Legolas just bowed. "I am going to send one of the servants to inform the captain of the guard where I am going, then I will join you in a couple of minutes. "

Nireariel felt excited, she was going back into these fascinating woods and she was being followed by Thranduil's son. She knew he was right, it was just proper that they spoke together and she was curious too, maybe Legolas would reveal some facts about his father she didn't know anything off? Three minutes after he came running down the stairs and grinned, he had a full quiver of arrows and two guards followed him. They were both rather young and looked a bit frustrated, perhaps they saw this mission as just boring?

The small group left the palace and started walking, it was beautiful outside now but Nireariel did not see that much, she had to stare thought the fabric of the cloak. She followed just behind Astar and tried not to trip or stumble. After a while they left the paths and went into the woods themselves, it was rather dark down between the trees so she could open her cloak and uncover her face. She enjoyed the smells and sounds and Astar relaxed too. He showed her plants and herbs and explained their use and Legolas was paying attention too. He found Astar's level of knowledge impressive when considering that he used to be a warrior.

They walked on and Nireariel started chatting with the prince and they soon understood that they went along very well. After all, she was young and so was he and they laughed and made jokes while Astar felt like some fossil compared with them. The two guards were just trotting along behind them and they did not look happy at all. They had probably been looking forward to a cozy evening with some wine and perhaps even the company of an elleth.

The sun set and darkness descended and Nireariel took of her cloak, it was heavy and very warm and made her sweat. She was relieved to get rid of it. One of the guards carried it for her and he did not appear to appreciate the extra burden even a bit. It did not even help that she smiled at him and thanked him profusely. The forest changed, the small animal paths disappeared and it became a swamp, pools of stagnant water and small creeks snaked their way between the huge trees and the very air changed. It became very pungent and Nireariel did not like the smell at all, it was something almost rotten and she cringed and covered her nose.

Astar was eager now, he was limping rather badly and he was panting but his eyes were shining. He had already picked up some specimens of some rather valuable species of mushrooms and some pieces of a very dark moss he claimed could do wonders stopping blood. He did also point at different insects and animals and Nireariel was fascinated. Soon they saw the white chalk cliff ahead, it was a very strange sight since it was pure white and it looked almost artificial, like some long forgotten ancient tower, halfway crumbled but still standing. The bog surrounding it was very wet now, more like a lake than a bog and Astar looked a bit confused. "This place is very dangerous, I can see that now. What looks like solid ground is actually afloat on a hidden lake and one can easily fall through and get caught underneath the vegetation. That is certain death."

Legolas frowned. "It has rained a lot to the north, I guess all the water has ended up here."

The guards just looked at each other, as if they both wished they were hundreds of miles from this place.

Astar walked forward. "There is one safe path towards the cliff, I can see that it is almost like an island around it. I guess the flowers must be on that piece of dry land, there are some trees there and some bushes too I am sure,"

Astar was leading the way, there was a stretch of solid ground reaching out across the bog and it had perhaps been a small ridge or even the remains of a long forgotten dam. They made it across and Astar looked even more confused. "This is not the right kind of forest for that flower? These trees are wrong, the very flora here is wrong. Has Poicano gone mad?"

Legolas lifted a perfect eyebrow in a most expressive manner. "Did Poicano send you here? Why?"

Astar let his hood fall down, he sniffed the air. "Well, Lumar received a note from him, telling that someone on patrol had seen that flower here."

Legolas got pale. "There has been no patrols in this area for months, there are no orcs or spiders here."

Astar gasped. "What?! But why then…"

He cursed and Nireariel had never heard her father use such words before. "A trap, it is a trap! Someone wants to get rid of us"

Legolas sprang into action. "Fast, we have to return to solid ground now!"

The two guards were already on the run with their swords drawn but before they could make even a few feet back towards where they came from one of them suddenly yelped and twitched and fell, an arrow protruded from his chest. The other threw himself down and Legolas moaned and grasped him. "Retreat, now!"

Astar grasped Nireariel, she was suddenly terrified and shivering. They dove in behind some rocks and Legolas was swearing. "Huitho(Fuck), they have an excellent archer whoever they are, we are sitting ducks out there"

Astar growled, he wished he was well enough to fight. "They want to keep us here on the island, I wonder why?"

Nireariel gasped, she tensed up. She could feel something moving in the darkness and she felt a strange smell she never had encountered before. It was extremely uncomfortable and musky and she sneezed. "Ada, what is that stench?"

Astar shook his head. "I don't know my dear, keep your head down."

She felt sick to the very bone, who would want to kill them? Legolas had closed his eyes and the surviving guard was crying. "Poor Estarion, he was a good soldier, not the sharpest arrow in the quiver but trustworthy and strong. "

The surviving guard swallowed. "My lord, they will be looking for us right?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, but not until tomorrow, if we don't return before noon it will be noticed and a patrol will be dispatched but before that I fear we are on our own."

Astar cursed again. "Ai nuath, (oh shadows) then we know that our enemy has until sunrise to kill us all."

Legolas looked grim. "Yes, I doubt that they will let anyone escape from here alive, but why haven't they attacked us?"

Astar almost growled. "Because they rely on something else to do the job for them."

The guard crawled between the rocks, sniffed the air. "I think I know what that smell is, and it doesn't make me any less worried to say the least."

Legolas looked at him. "What are you talking about Luin?"

The guard swallowed and he looked pale. "I have heard that orcs use it, to attract some very nasty critters. It is a sort of pheromone released from a root, it is rare and only found in the east."

Astar stared at the young guard, his eyes were dark. "What nasty critters are you talking about?"

Luin was even paler now, he pointed towards the cliff behind them. "That kind of nasty critter my lord!"

Astar and Nireariel turned their heads and Legolas gasped. "Oh den rhacho 'ni nuath' (oh damn it to the shadows(hell)!)"

And Nireariel screamed!

_Cliff hanger folks, muahaha ha._ _Oh, what kind of creatures indeed. A small hint, as a kid I was once stung by a slightly smaller version of these, in my toe, it had hidden within my slippers during the night. It swelled up and ached for days and ever since then, well, I can't say that they are my favorite bugs. Nuff_ said ;)   


	10. A choice of death

So, it is getting tense! What will happen? Will they survive? Will the king manage to save her? Read and find out J

 

Chapter Ten: A choice of death

 

The two ellyn who were hiding in the trees had gotten the nastiest shock of their long lives when they saw that Astar and Nireariel didn't come alone. They saw two guards with them and also the kings own son and the tallest one gasped and grasped the branch he held onto with a sense of panic. "We can't proceed, we have to call it off!"

The other shook his head. "No, we can't. She will send a letter to the king and everything will be revealed. We will lose our heads!"

The tall one stuttered. "But.., It's the prince!"

The short ellon frowned. "Doesn't matter, they will finish him too, don't worry. It will look like an accident."

The tall one gasped. "An accident? Who do you think will be fooled by that?"

He turned around and saw that the group reached the island on which the cliff lay. Then there was some commotion and they turned around. The short ellon swore and before the other one could even blink twice he had fired an arrow. One of the guards dropped and the group retreated back between the rocks along the ragged shore. "Oh, and that will look like an accident, indeed it will. He accidentally shot himself in the chest?"

The short ellon just sneered. "He fell in the water, they won't find him, corpses dissolve fast in such murky waters."

"Linar, you are mad!"

Linar just scowled. "We have to finish what we have started Idrion, she is trusting us. Now they know they cannot leave without getting shot and those critters will finish the job. Relax, this will be alright. She will reward us well when her plans are fulfilled."

Idrion was pale."If they ever do, I doubt that the king will fancy her, I think she can continue planning on catching him until the Ardhon Meth, he won't even look her way."

Linar grinned, a rather vicious grin. "Oh, but I am sure that he will, she has ways to ensnare even the most reluctant of ellyn."

Idrion frowned. "How? Why should we trust her? She may reveal our secrets in spite of it all."

Linar shook his head. "We are too useful, she won't turn her back on us. She has spells which will allow her to seduce him, and whence his seed has taken root he will have no choice but to marry her."

Idrion shivered. "That is devious, I pray she never will turn on us. That elleth is almost sly enough to be one of the dark one's servants."

Linar just grinned. "As long as we do as she wish we are safe."

They both turned their heads when they heard Nireariel scream. Linar had a cold smile and his eyes were even colder. "And thus it starts!"

Nireariel just stared, unable to fully understand what it was that she was seeing. Astar gasped and Legolas moaned. The guard made a squeaking noise, he appeared to be about to wet himself. Down the surface of the chalk cliff came a swarm of something almost unbelievable, Astar immediately knew that these were no natural creatures. Dark magic had reshaped them and they all were at least ten feet long with strong jaws and stingers too.

Legolas had an arrow knocked but he could not get up without getting shot by whoever it was who were watching them from the other side of the lake. "Damnation, I cannot get a clear shot from here, we have to move!"

Luin moaned. "What are they?"

Astar looked around, they could perhaps sneak out between some of the rocks, but he doubted that the bushes behind the rocky beach was any better alternative. "Centipedes of some kind, the type you can find underneath rocks you know."

Luin looked confused. "I know the type yes, red and fast and disgusting but these are so huge?"

Astar nodded. "Yes, magic!"

He did not say anything more because Legolas was obviously trying to do something rather weird. He grabbed a dry twig and took of his cloak, attached it to the twig and for a second he let it appear above the rocks. An arrow instantly flew by and hit the rock behind it. Astar looked at the prince with narrow eyes. "What are you doing?"

Legolas had a terrible expression within his eyes. "I am trying to determine where our enemies are."

He crept between the rocks and let a piece of the cloak show once more, an arrow hit it again and he crouched down and stared at Luin. "You do it the next time, there cannot be many over there or we would have seen or heard them. I'll be ready!"

Luin licked his lips nervously and then he watched as Legolas knocked the arrow once more and prepared himself. His blue eyes were fixed at the tree line on the other side of the bog. The guard lifted the piece of fabric and an arrow came buzzing right away and Legolas was already on his feet, he did not seem to even take his time to aim but Nireariel knew that he already had in his mind, all he had to do was to release the arrow and he did and ducked again within the blink of an eye. They heard a scream in pain and the crashing sounds of someone falling out of a tree and Legolas grinned, a wide and vicious grin. "One down, more to go!"

Luin panted. "Yes, but now they won't fall for that trick again!"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, but I think there are no more than a couple of people over there, with one down the reactions will be slower. We are going to have to fight for our lives very soon, those overgrown things are here soon. "

He looked over the rocks. The centipedes were getting closer, they made some weird sounds and their antennae were swirling around. "Do you think I can shoot them?"

The prince looked at Astar and the warrior clenched his teeth together. "I doubt that arrows will do any damage at all, their hide is like armor."

Legolas swore. "Swords then, what about blades?"

Astar nodded. "Yes, that may work but it will not be easy, you will have to go for their legs and pinchers, and their antennae and eyes. Remember that they probably are very poisonous."

Legolas nodded. He spotted a small crevice between the boulders. "Follow me, we have to find a place where we can stand our ground"

They crept after him and Nireariel felt the scent from the animals and whimpered, they were darkness incarnate and all they were after was death and destruction. As soon as they were out of range from the enemy on the other side of the bog Legolas got up and took a look at the surroundings, the shrubbery was almost alive with movement and they had to run. The prince pointed at a smaller cliff ahead. "There, we can defend that place."

They scampered through the bushes and jumped onto the cliff, it was more like a huge boulder than a real cliff but it was steep and Nireariel knew that the prince was right, they could defend it. But they were only two warriors, Astar was no longer able to fight very well and he had no weapon. She had a dagger but it was rather short and of no use against these creatures. She screamed once more when she saw the huge mass of terrible insects, they looked even worse up close. Astar looked rather pale. "Nireariel, there is a beech just a few meters from here, if we manage to get you up into it you should be safe."

She shook her head. "I am not leaving you, no! And that is final!"

The first centipede started climbing up towards them and its long antennae were eagerly searching for something it could sink its pinchers or dangerous tail stinger into. Legolas let out a sharp cry and went into action. He threw himself forward and started cutting limbs and Luin tried to mimic him but the guard was pale as a sheet and he was shivering. Astar swung his walking staff with amazing skill, he was strong enough to crush the heads of those who came too close and soon the cliff was surrounded by a thick layer of dead or dying centipede. Nireariel stood in the middle and were protected by the three males and she was shivering with fear. And her fear was growing, the night would soon be over, the morning sun was already making the eastern sky brighter and the dead guard had carried her cloak. She had little to cover herself with now.

Idrion had watched Linar fall from the tree with an arrow stuck in his throat, it had been an impossible shot and yet Linar was dead and he was the only one left. What was worse, he was no archer. He could of course fire a bow but he could not hit anything from such a distance. He was sitting there panting and frightened, if that darn prince spotted him he would be dead like Linar and he saw no other solution than to run. He just hoped that she would forgive him. The centipedes would finish off those elves on the island, or at least that was what he hoped. He jumped down from the tree and ran into the woods, he just left his fallen comrade, there was nothing he could do for him anyway.

Astar was gasping, he was so tired now his legs were shivering and his arms felt like they were made from lead. He felt how sweat flowed down his back and he was very thirsty but there was no water there. Only Legolas was still standing strong and he was chopping away at the huge insects as if he was a gardener trimming a lawn. "Morgoths rotten molars, how many are there of these freaking mutants?"

Nireariel saw the sun rise, soon someone would report them missing but would it be too late? She felt the heat already and whimpered. Astar gasped. "Your cloak?"

She sighed. "With the dead guard."

Astar swore and took off his own cloak, wrapped it around her. It was thick but not very and she knew that it couldn't protect her for long. Legolas had left his cloak on the beach and the guard didn't have any. She shivered and remembered how painful it was to get sunburns. Astar swore. "If it only could rain."

Legolas shook his head. "No, rain now would not be a good thing, it makes the rocks slippery."

Astar made a grim grimace. "I mean because of her, she will suffer soon."

Legolas eyes got wide and he shook his head. "Oh no, I didn't think, forgive me. How bad will it be?"

Astar looked very worried. "Huge blisters, fever, pain. Only twenty minutes are usually enough, since she has no pigment she has no protection, and her eyes are even more vulnerable than her skin."

Legolas cut the head of a centipede which got too close, he was covered in their sticky blue blood. Nireariel knew that not even his strength was unending and she felt how despair was creeping in on her. Astar gasped and pointed. "Legolas!"

The prince nodded. "I see them, orc shit and nazgul droppings!"

Nireariel moaned, a different type of centipede had showed up among the others, they were black instead of red and looked more like a scorpion than the red type, they were bigger and faster and their hide appeared to be almost metallic. Some were scurrying towards them making awful shrieking sounds and Nireariel knew that they wouldn't get out of there before it was too late. Astar was hacking away at one of the red centipedes and Luin was busy killing another one. Nireariel felt how the sun's rays warmed her skin even through the cloak, she had to cover her face and just pray that the ellyn managed to keep the insects off the cliff. She could not fight, not at all.

Suddenly they heard the cry of a hawk and she almost jumped in shock, the bird was hovering above her and it screamed again. Astar looked at it with confusion but Nireariel recognized it. "It is the hawk I healed. "

She let go of the cloak and the bird flew down, sat on her arm. "Fly my friend, fly to the palace, show them where we are, that we need help!"

The bird screamed and was on its wings again and Nireariel saw it disappear into the misty morning. Luin screamed and she turned around, a centipede had managed to bite him in the leg and he fell and groaned in pain. Astar killed the centipede and grasped the fallen guard's sword, he was suddenly fighting like never before and Legolas stared at him with awe. His father had mentioned that he never had fought alongside a more skilled warrior than Astar and now he could see for himself that it was indeed true. Astar forgot about his weakened body and fear, he was fighting for his daughter and friend and he would not stop until he drew his last breath.

Luin was grey and sweating and Nireariel ripped open his pants and revealed the wound. It was ragged and torn and oozing blood and a nasty green slimy liquid. Luin was rolling his eyes and his body was shivering in cramps. "It hurts, oh gods please make it stop!"

Nireariel had only her dagger but she braced herself and cut into the wound to release the poison. Then she bent down and put her mouth to the wound, sucked and spitted and felt how she almost got sick. Luin screamed again, he was cold and his leg was turning a nasty color of blue. She had only one choice. She put her hand on him, closed her eyes and then she sang. Her wordless song flowed with the breeze and chased the shadows away but this was not just a wound, it was a lethal poison and she felt how her heart was straining and her breath became ragged. His leg became more normal and he no longer struggled but he was not out of the woods, she was on the other hand exhausted and she shivered. Her skin felt like she had touched a red hot stove and she pulled the cloak over her again. She felt dizzy and weak and just prayed that help would arrive.

The big black creatures were starting to push the red ones aside and it was obvious that these were far more dangerous and aggressive. They looked horrible and the two ellyn had huge problems even injuring them. Astar was swinging his sword with admirable strength and it was a good thing that it was his left side which had been injured. Legolas was trying to fire arrows at them but the armor was too thick, the arrows just veered off into the bushes. Nireariel felt how the strong morning sun already had done some damage to her skin where it had been exposed. She had to get some ointment onto it.

She suddenly heard a groan from Legolas and immediately knew that something had happened, something which would spell disaster. Luin still lay on the ground barely conscious and Astar could not hope to protect them alone. She got on her feet, the prince was pressing his hand to a wound in his side a little above his waist, one of those black creatures had managed to hit him with its stinger. Astar swore but his voice had a tone of defeat and he turned towards Nireariel. "You must climb into that tree my dear, you must!"

She shook her head. "And leave you three to die? Never!"

Astar thrust his sword right into the mouth of an attacking beast, he groaned and his eyes were wild. Legolas tried to cut off the front legs of a beast but his strength was failing him fast. "You have to! You must live girl, or else we have all died in vain!"

Nireariel managed to catch Legolas as he fell over, his eyes were dark and his face contorted by pain and fear. He was panting. "Listen to your adar Nireariel, he is wise! You can do it, climb to safety! Do it for us and for my ada, he cannot lose us both, it will break him utterly!"

She gasped and felt how her fear and despair threatened to overwhelm her entirely. "No, I am not going to leave you!"

She tried to find the strength to sing again, to heal his wound and Astar turned and stared at her with a grey face. "No! You have already spent your strength! It will kill you!"

Nireariel just smiled at him. "Then be it"

And she sang, poured her strength out into the haunting wordless chanting and Legolas moaned in protest but he could not fight her, he was too weak. She closed her eyes and knew that she somehow could keep the others safe until help would arrive. Around her a strange dome of soft white light seemed to form and it engulfed the small cliff entirely, it drove the creatures back and then she rolled her eyes back and fell onto the cold rock. Legolas screamed a curse in protest but the poison was already removed from his body, he was weak and still in danger but he would not die just yet. Astar let out a terrified sob and threw himself down next to her, put his finger to her throat. "She is alive, but only just. Oh gods!"

Legolas groaned, the pain was still there and it was unbearable but he felt worse knowing that she'd might die because of him. And his father? He would be devastated, heartbroken and he would probably just lay down and will himself to die. Curses to the ones who caused this, he had to find the guilty ones and then they would pay and a hefty price it would be indeed.

Thranduil had woken up rather late, he was occupied with the plans for an upcoming festival when his butler knocked on the door. The ellon looked worried and Thranduil looked at him with a frown. "Yes?"

The butler bowed, his eyes told the king that he had news and that they were of the unwelcome kind. "My lord, your son followed Astar and Nireariel into the woods last night, they were gathering herbs. They have not returned yet and the sun rose hours ago."

Thranduil was on his feet as if he suddenly had caught fire, he was staring at the butler. "What?! Run, call the guards, I want twenty men on horseback armed and ready for anything within five minutes!"

The butler just turned on his heels and ran as if he suddenly had an angry dragon chasing him and Thranduil had to sit down. He had had a strange feeling of unease the whole morning and now he knew why, his beloved ones were in danger and he wasn't there for them. He got back up, tossed his crown and robe into a chair and ran to his dressing chamber. He put on some thick leather pants, a tunic and a leather jerkin and a chainmaille shirt underneath his light armor. He was fast, he could put it on while blindfolded if need be and then he ran to the stables to get his horse. Luckily the stable hands had been warned and his preferred horse had been saddled and was ready. A huge black stallion with a bit of a temper and enough courage to face a dragon if need be. His heart told him that something was very wrong, he tried to search for her through the bond he had with her but he could not find her. It was just a darkness where she should have been and he whimpered as he jumped in the saddle.

A guard stood outside of the stable. "They went towards the white cliff, Poicano had sent a note for Astar saying that a very rare flower bloomed there now but we looked at the note and it was fake, it wasn't really Poicano's handwriting although it is rather similar. Someone sent them there on purpose. Two of the palace guards followed them, both young and rather inexperienced."

Thranduil just nodded and kicked his horse into gallop, he rode past the assembled warriors and they followed him without needing any orders. They knew what to do and the group did not spare their horses. Thranduil knew that someone had done this on purpose, someone had lured Astar and Nireariel into that area and he was already certain about the purpose of this. Someone wanted them out of the way, or more specifically they wanted Nireariel out of the way. Could really someone be that devious? Was someone that mad because of his love for her? He shivered and let the stallion have free reins, he was praying frantically as he rode.

The group was making progress but they did not really know where exactly the five elves had gone. The white cliff was surrounded by a huge area of uninhabited land and if Astar had been looking for herbs they could be anywhere. Thranduil had not seen any tracks and he was starting to despair, they could not ride all the way, the boggy marshland was no place for a horse since they would sink into the soggy terrain and get stuck. Then suddenly they heard the cry of a hawk and saw how a huge beautiful bird started circling the group, it was crying the whole time and seemed to be a bit frantic. The officer following the group frowned. "What the heck? Is something wrong with that bird? Hawks never do that?"

Thranduil gasped, he could feel the hawk's emotions and it felt a sense of haste and gratitude, he saw through its eyes and he saw her. "It will show us the way, follow it men"

They did, the hawk flew overhead and it set its course directly towards the cliff. After a while they had to dismount and leave the horses and now they ran. It was not easy but they all made good speed through the forest and soon they came out of the woods at the banks of the newly created lake. They heard some shrieking sounds on the other side of the lake and the warriors spread to look for some way to cross. They found the path rather easily and saw the footprints in the sand. Thranduil wanted to run ahead but the officer grabbed him by his shoulder. "Wait my liege, I can see something in the water by the shore."

He signaled to two warriors who ran ahead, very fast and in a zigzag pattern to make themselves difficult targets if any enemies were to await their arrival. The others were ready with arrows knocked and Thranduil held his breath, his heart was beating in his chest so hard it hurt and sweat was running down his back. He shivered, he had to do something, something! The two warriors bowed down and grasped something in the water, pulled it up rather fast. Then they ran back with haste and stopped, their faces a bit pale. "It was a body, one of the guards."

The officer nodded. "How?"

The warriors both swallowed hard, they looked as if they already were in mourning. "An arrow through the chest, at least it was quick"

Thranduil swore. "Huitho! I feared something like that. Search the tree line but be careful, there may be enemies here still."

The ellyn spread out and soon there was a cry from one of them. "Here my lords, a dead body."

Thranduil ran and the others followed. "Here, he must have been shot while in the tree."

The warrior pointed at the dead elf who lay in a weird twisted position among the bushes, he was probably dead before he hit the ground because he had an arrow stuck in his throat. Thranduil recognized it. "That is one of my son's arrows. Where there others here?"

The warriors ran around, looking for clues. "Yes my liege, here. A set of footprints are leading away from this place, one elf and alone."

Thranduil stared at the dead elf, he looked familiar and he bent down, looked more closely at the face with empty staring eyes. Yes, he had seen him before, at court. A rather short and almost cubby fellow with a sly expression on his face and a somewhat questionable reputation, there were rumors involving this elf but nobody could tell if they were the truth or just rumors. He knew that Linar was working for the master of the treasury as a book keeper and he got a strange sensation of having missed something. He got up again and nodded at the warriors. "Three warriors may follow the tracks, do not let anything hinder you, I want that accomplice caught, do not kill him but I do not mind if he is getting hurt!"

Three warriors immediately ran back into the woods following the tracks and Thranduil turned towards the officer. "We have to cross, I think we are in no danger of being shot at."

The officer nodded. "Yes, I think you are right, but something is going on over there or else they would have returned by now. "

Thranduil made a grimace, something indeed, he could catch a unfamiliar scent in the wind and the place was just too quiet, no birds were singing. He turned to the warriors. "This narrow ridge is the only way across the lake, I want you to cross in groups of five at a time, and run for it. Seek cover as soon as you are on the beach and wait for further commands. "

The warriors just nodded and formed groups, they ran really fast and before long they all were on the other side of the lake, Thranduil had ran across with the last group and he heard strange sounds up ahead. He gathered his courage and whispered. "Ahead, draw your swords and be ready!"

He got his own sword out of its sheath and felt a little more brave with cold steel in his hands. He was a master swordsman and knew of nobody who could claim to be his equal when it came to this activity. The officer lifted his head and shouted. "Anybody here?"

They heard an answer immediately, it sounded tired and frightened and filled with grief. "Here, beware, we are surrounded by living nightmares!"

The officer looked puzzled but Thranduil clenched his teeth together and made his way through the dense bushes. He could smell it now, a stench that made his stomach turn. There was a clattering sound he never had heard before but it reminded him of the sound of a basket full of crustaceans in the kitchens, still alive and crawling all over each other. He shuddered and the first warriors saw what they were facing and he heard their cries of disbelief and horror. He almost cried out too when he saw the sight before him, huge centipedes surrounding a small cliff on which only Astar stood upright, he saw Legolas and a guard laying there and a covered body which had to be Nireariel. Was she dead?! His heart sank within his chest and he felt how his strength almost failed him. Then he remembered that she had to cover herself in the daylight and he roared a battle cry and attacked. The centipedes were unafraid, they met the elves with loud shrieks and soon it was a chaos. Ellyn were shouting and roaring and the sharp blades cut deep and true. Thranduil was fighting like never before. These were not orcs and they were acting on pure instinct. That made them unpredictable and by the Valar, the pests were fast. He growled and swung the sword and he almost danced across the battleground, lost in the blood red fury of the fight.

Astar stared at Thranduil, he knew that the king would be utterly devastated if Nireariel died and he could sense the fear in him even now. The king was fighting like a demon and Astar was impressed, it had been many years since they last had to fight any larger battles but it was apparent that the king kept his skills honed and perfected still. He was covered with sticky blue blood and his eyes were ablaze with rage and disgust. Legolas was conscious but in agony and Luin had slipped back into unconsciousness. He was moaning and tossing around and Astar knew that he needed help soon. The warriors were fighting like crazy and before long they had killed the centipedes, even the large black ones. The trick was to attack it from different directions at once, they were not very smart and could not deal with that kind of pressure. If one warrior cut off its pinchers another would go for the tail. The place reeked of gore and blood and the ground was slippery. Thranduil shook the blood of his blade and then he leaped onto the cliff. Legolas smiled but the smile was contorted by his pain and fear. "Adar, I knew you would come for us!"

Thranduil knelt down and grasped his son's hand. "I would never fail you ion nin."

He touched Nireariel gently and pulled the cloak away from her, just to look at her. She was pale and not responding and he could feel the heat from her body. She was burning up! He stared wide eyed at Astar. "She gave the last of her strength to your son and Luin, to save them. She is alive but I do not know for how long."

Astar's voice was soft but shivering and Thranduil made a weird sound and pulled her into his arms. "Don't leave me, don't you dare! I will die too if you let go, please, stay!"

The officer was thinking clearly and fast. He barked orders and the warriors made stretchers from their cloaks and branches. Astar was put on one of them in spite of rather indignant protests and Thranduil helped Legolas onto another. The prince was grey and sweating and he was panting with pain. Then he grasped Nireariel and held her hand as they ran back towards the forest. He did not let go, not even when they found the path back towards the horses. The warriors were tired and a couple had received minor wounds but they managed to get back to the horses in record time. Thranduil swung himself onto his black horse and he had one of the warriors lift Nireariel up into the saddle in front of him. She was so hot, so feverish and he was so very afraid. More so than he had been facing those monstrous centipedes. He kicked the horse and the animal bolted forward, it was the fastest horse they had and he knew that Valarocco would run until his heart gave out if need be. He put the others behind him and let the animal find its own path, he was praying that the gods would protect her and keep her alive, he did not want to lose her, he could not lose her!

Idrion had been running for a while before he slowed down and headed towards the place where he and his accomplice had hidden their horses. They had left the animals within a small grove of birch trees and he shivered by the idea of returning to her with bad news. But surely those centipedes would finish them off and he would be out of the woods again. He entered the grove to discover that the horses had run off. Something had obviously startled them because their halters hang there still, ripped apart. Deep tracks in the dirt told him that the horses had been dancing about until they managed to free themselves and he sighed and had to face the fact that he would have to walk all the way back. Shit! He gathered his stuff and started walking through the swamp and before long he realized that someone was chasing him. He did panic and started running but he did not manage to see that by doing that he became disoriented and not the least loud. He had ran for what seemed like hours and he was gasping and coughing violently when he suddenly felt watched. He lifted his head and stared straight at a swords very sharp tip pointed right at his forehead. A guard stood there right in front of him and the expression on the ellon's face told Idrion that this was one pissed off elf. Idrion gasped and tried to turn around to run in the opposite direction but hands grasped him and before he had time to think he was tied up. One of the three guards kicked him in the groin with a rather vicious expression on his face. "That was for the poor ellon you've murdered!"

Idrion tried to tell them that it was Linar who had shot that guard but  he didn't manage to make much sound, his eyes were bulging and he fell to his knees. The three hoisted him onto his feet and dragged him along. Idrion knew what he would face when he returned to the palace. The king would kill him and he had no chance of escaping. If he came forth and told everything then maybe they would at least let him die a clean death. He knew that she was sly and cunning, he had to warn the king somehow. If Faicariel didn't get what she wanted then nobody should, he knew her wrath too well. He managed to speak again. "Please, the king could be in danger, the one who sent me will be furious and she could try to kill the king."

The guards stared at him. "Why should we believe you traitor?"

Idrion sweated and he was shivering. "Because I face death no matter what, I have nothing to lose by telling the truth. I did a crime and she found out about it and she is using it to press me and others into doing her bidding. Believe me. Faicariel wanted us to kill that pale girl because the king loves her. Faicariel wants to be the next queen, she has spells she will use to seduce him but if that fails she may kill him."

The guard who was of the highest rank stopped and stared at him. "Do you swear this by your fea?"

Idrion nodded desperately. "Yes, by the Valar, someone has to warn him and tell him who it is who is behind this. It is Faicariel, daughter of Helcarion."

The guard frowned. "I know who that is, she is a beauty but cold and scheming, a real vixen I have heard them say."

Idrion moaned. "More like witch I would say."

The guard nodded, he turned to the other two. "Olos, you are fast. Run towards the palace and tell the king of this, we can manage this dirty filth on our own."

Olos just bowed and took off, the young guard ran like the wind and he did not have to follow the paths, he knew this area like the back of his own hand. Idrion sighed, he had at least done something good now, perhaps that would make up for at least a little of his mistakes.

Thranduil rode hard and the large horse had plenty of strength, it did really stretch out and he worried deeply about Legolas but he worried more about Nireariel. He could just hang on and shouted words of encouragement to the stallion that ran with its head stretched out and its ears flat back. He had never ridden this fast ever and the speed was frightening. If the horse stumbled they would all die but he did not care. He pressed her closer to his body and tried to add his strength to hers. He could not be too late, he just couldn't!


	11. Smoke and mirrors

Will she be saved? Will the others survive? Will the evil one be caught and punished? It seems that Poicano has some tricks up his sleeve and someone will get a nasty surprise.

 

Chapter eleven: Smoke and mirrors

 

The great black stallion rushed over the bridge and past the gate, panting it slid to a stop and some rather shocked stable boys came to grab the reins. The horse had problems catching his breath and its flanks were heaving, sweat made the black coat shine and foam had formed upon the chest. Thranduil had almost ridden the horse to death or rather, the horse had been willing to run itself to death, it knew what was at stake. The king jumped off the shivering animal and shouted an order. "Get the healers here, now! There are others following me and a guard and my son are wounded. And see to this poor horse."

He grasped her in his arms and ran towards the healing ward, he was pale and elves were getting out of his way with startled gasps. He rushed through the doors and saw to his relief that Poicano had returned . The healer stared at him with surprise and then horror when he saw the unconscious elleth within his arms. "Poicano, she has used too much of her strength, and she has been uncovered in the sun!"

The healer just stared in shock "Oh Valar, I just heard of the note, I wish I could find the one responsible and cut off their…private parts."

Thranduil clenched his teeth together. "I would say other more vital body parts. The note sent them to an island overrun by huge centipedes, my son and a guard are wounded, she may have saved them but it was too much for her."

Poicano turned around. "Lumar, make sure that the others are ready when they arrive, we need antidote, use the one we have against spider venom and mix it thirty seventy with the black viper antidote. That should work against centipede bites."

Thranduil frowned. "Are you sure? These were monsters, at least ten feet long."

Poicano nodded. "Yes, the poison is perhaps more potent but still the same, it will work, I am rather sure. At least if they get here in time!"

He placed Nireariel on a table and pulled the cloak away from her, he moaned at the sight. Her skin was burned badly many places and she was shivering. "Damnation! She is not strong enough to fight this, not now! She is too brave for her own good that girl!"

Poicano shouted for other healers to come and help him and Thranduil sank to his knees next to the bed, he was whispering soothing words to her even though he was far from sure that she could hear him. Poicano grabbed some scissors, cut away her clothes and Thranduil had to look away. Her skin was so perfect where the fabric had covered it and angry and red where the sun had hit it. It was such an awful contrast. "Is she in pain?"

Poicano nodded. "Yes, very much I would guess. I am gonna give her something for it but not yet, I have to save her skin first."

He got some bottles and jars from the other healers who started to cover parts of her body with sheets dunked with ice cold water from the underground river. Poicano started to smear the injured skin with ointments and she groaned and her body tossed around, Thranduil felt how tears were running down his cheeks, he felt so utterly helpless, so completely unable to do anything except being there for her. "How bad is it?"

Poicano sighed. "Bad, very bad. I can barely feel her fea, she has really drained almost all of her energy."

Thranduil knew how serious that was, he was shivering and closed his eyes. "Is there anything I can do, please say that there is!"

Poicano looked a bit grim. "There is one thing you can do yes, but it is very dangerous. If she dies then you will be doomed too, she will pull your fea with her to the halls of Mandos. Are you bonded?"

He took a deep breath. "Almost, at least I have bonded myself to her, I am not afraid Poicano. If I die then be it, I will not and cannot live without her!"

Poicano took a deep breath. "Right, then you must do exactly what I say."

He and the other healers lifted Nireariel off the table and placed her on a bed. Then he removed the wet sheets and they pushed the bed into a corner, put up a screen around it. Thranduil did not understand anything, Poicano sent him a somewhat wry grin. "And now my friend, strip!"

Thranduil just stared. "What?"

The healer nodded. "You heard me, out of that armor. You stink like an orc that has been dead for a week in the sun and all that goo is not going anywhere near her skin."

Thranduil just swallowed and then he started to rip off his armor, shirt and jerkin and pants. In the end he was standing there in his soft underpants and the healer looked at him. "Still too dirty!"

He waved his hand at one of the servants. "Aradan, two buckets of water, now!"

Thranduil thought that he would be washed but no, the servant came with two buckets of water from the river and suddenly he was drenched. He gasped and sputtered and the water was ice cold. He could feel how his manhood almost disappeared, at least he would be no danger to her virtue like this. Poicano grabbed a towel and dried most of the blood and dirt off him. "Thank the gods that someone had the intelligence to send riders out to get me back here the minute they understood that the note was fake. I wasn't too far away and I felt that I would be needed. "

He grabbed Thranduil by the shoulder and dragged him towards the bed. "Lay down next to her, she will need your body heat and she will need your energy."

Thranduil blushed and swallowed, then he got rid of the wet underpants as well and got in bed. Poicano grabbed a thick blanket and placed it around them. "Now, concentrate on the bond you have started to build with her, complete it. If she feels the same way about you her fea will do the same, then, let her draw strength from you."

Thranduil just nodded, he felt how cold she was and she was shivering still, he pulled her closer to his own body, then he closed his eyes and sought her fea. He could feel her, so afraid and alone and he embraced her and allowed his bond to become whole. "To thee I bind my fea, for now and for eternity, I am yours as you are mine"

Her soul's voice came back to his mind, repeating the words and their souls became one. She was weak and hurt and afraid, but he had strength enough for them both, at least for the time being. He did not care how much of his light she consumed, he would give her his all if need be. Poicano saw that her breathing became deeper and her shivering stopped. This would perhaps end well after all.

Faicariel had been waiting in her room for several hours, she felt both a bit confused and worried. Had those worthless ellyn let her down? Had something befallen them? She was ready to get up and ask if anyone had seen them when one of the servants rushed by, the elleth looked very excited and Faicariel stopped her. "What is happening?"

The elleth had problems catching her breath. "The king just returned with the white lady, she was hurt! And now the rest of his warriors are returning, the prince and one of the guards are hurt too."

Faicariel tried to remain cool but she could not. Oh no, the plan was blowing up in her face, she was doomed if nothing was done. Could they know about her? If her servants had been caught they soon would for sure. She knew that Thranduil disliked the idea of torture but if the case was extreme enough then he would probably use it nonetheless and her servants were cowards. She put on an expression of mild interest and followed the servant towards the courtyard.

She could see that the warriors carried two covered bodies, she saw that one of them wore the dark boots of the guard but the other body had a pair of light blue boots on and she knew that it was Linar. She did not see any sign of her other servants and took a deep breath of relief. If he had managed to escape she would be safe unless Linar had spoken before he died? She heard the men chat and she strained her hearing to hear everything. "The prince killed that damn bastard, well deserved!"

Faicariel swallowed, had he told them anything? She had to be careful now. She went back to her rooms and she tried frantically to come up with a plan. The elleth was alive? But she was wounded, then she had to be in the healing ward right? It should be easy to get rid of her once and for all then, and Faicariel would use her spells to make things right again, Mordor could have Linar and that other guy for all she cared. With that elleth out of the way she would have her chance. She just had to wait for the right moment to strike. Yes, that would be her plan. If Linar had spoken they would already have come for her and so she was safe. She sat down, tonight, tonight she would take matters into her own hands and make sure that she got what she wanted.

Thranduil was so deep in a trance Poicano didn't dare to disturb him when Legolas and the guard was brought into the ward. Legolas was the worst off, he was trembling and actually frothing at the mouth and Poicano realized that this was no ordinary poison. Nireariel had removed it with her song but it had already caused serious damage and so he concentrated on the prince's injuries while he left the guard to the other healers. He was also in deep trouble and Poicano knew that he would need months to recover. He cleaned the prince's wound and gave him a huge dose of antidote and herbs which would counteract the effects of the poison. He also used some rather strong sedatives, the wounds were extremely painful and the wounded archer would need his strength to fight the damage done to his tissues.

Poicano was starting to finish off his work when the doors flew open and two guards came in, they were supporting a third one. The ellon was panting and he was wet with perspiration. "Where is the king? I need to warn him, we caught the second traitor and he told us who it is who started this mess."

Poicano swallowed hard. "The king cannot be disturbed now but pray tell, who?"

The guard got a glass of wine and tossed it back like it was berry juice and he coughed and wheezed a little. "The one who sent them out into that bog was Faicariel, an elleth here at the court. A witch by the words of that second traitor. She wants Thranduil and she is set on killing Nireariel."

Poicano clenched his teeth together. "Right, then she will be in for the surprise of a lifetime. Thank you for your effort, I will make sure that you are well rewarded and do not speak of this to anyone outside of this room. Go now and get some rest, you look utterly exhausted!"

Olos nodded and got up, he was staggering and his friends helped him out. Poicano stared at the wall, a conspiracy. He felt how rage and anger grew within him, this was a monster far worse than any overgrown bug, and he was aware of the danger they all were in. He assembled all of his healers and quickly he informed them of the things he now knew. If they were to put an end to this without further bloodshed they would have to think fast and act even faster. This elleth should never be allowed to get away from what she had done, she would have to face justice and Poicano knew that there only could be one punishment for what she had done.

The healer rushed to the gates and told the guards to keep them shut and let nobody in or out except the two guards bringing the prisoner. They would be there soon and he told them to make sure that the prisoner was brought straight down to the dungeons through the storage rooms, nobody should see that he arrived. Then he went to the captain of the guard. He was busy preparing for the funeral of the dead guard and in mourning but Poicano's words had their impact on him. He seemed to be almost too filled with anger to constrain himself but he did not explode. Instead he followed Poicano's order and gathered some of the warriors. This was not the kind of task they usually would get but they were up for it. They wanted to avenge their fallen comrade and they knew that his plan was a good one. It was risky yes, but there would be no doubt about where the guilt lay.

Ppicano ran back to the ward and he noticed that the other healers were busy once more, Lumar looked very nervous. "Poicano, the prince, it doesn't seem as though he is responding to the medicine. He is getting worse!"

Poicano swore, he bit his lower lip. Thranduil would be heart-broken if his son died, he feared that not even Nireariels love would be able to save him. He swore and tried to think straight. "Keep him cool, give more anti venom and four drops of poppy flower oil. I will check how he is doing but first there is something I need to tend to."

He turned around and went to the small enclosure where the king and Nireariel lay. He saw that she was breathing in an even rhythm and her skin did not look quite so red. Thranduil appeared to be almost asleep and he did not stir as Poicano touched him ever so gently. He was strong enough for them both, good. But she wasn't out of the woods yet and he checked the burns carefully. If they were in luck there would be no sign of the damage at all. As all elves she healed fast and the light in her was so strong it helped speed up the process. She would survive, he was starting to get rather certain off that fact but the prince was a different case. He went over to the bed and saw that Legolas was almost green in color and his eyes had a sunken look which filled the healer with dread. Astar had arrived with the others but Poicano had not let him in and he had ordered the old warrior to bed due to severe fatigue and stress. He knew from Astars words that Legolas had been bitten by a different type of creature than Luin who was on the mend. That had to be the reason why the archer was in such a bad state.

He waved his hand. "Place two beds by the door, make sure that there are linen screens placed around them, there will be warriors arriving soon, place them in the beds and make them look as if they are ill or wounded. I want five others placed here too, make it look realistic. Think of it as a test or something."

Lumar looked a bit confused. "What? Why?"

Poicano moaned to himself, Lumar was indeed not the sharpest tool in the surgeons kit, he was rather as dull as a spoon. "They will pretend to be patients, I fear that the bitch who is behind all of this will strike again and this is the best place."

The door went up and nine warriors entered, they didn't wear armor or uniforms but they carried their long elven knives and looked truly pissed off. Poicano pointed at the different beds. "Two by the door, look as sick as you can. Five others can take beds along the long wall underneath the windows and I want two in the small room where our majesty and Nireariel rests."

The warriors just nodded and got into bed, they undressed and the healers went to work with placing bandages and such on them and the ellith took great joy in adding a little of their make up to make the ellyn look pale and sick. After just a short while it looked very convincing and Poicano had a sly grin on his mouth, he knew that this would work.

He went to Thranduil again, the two warriors had found chairs and sat there guarding him and Nireariel, they both had swords and Poicano nodded. "She is probably gonna show up when all others have gone to rest. Do not kill her unless you have to, I think the king will want to have a word with her, or two!"

The ellyn just nodded, there was dark flames blazing in their eyes and the healer knew that these fighters never hesitated or got confused. To them this would be a job they enjoyed doing. Poicano returned to the prince, they had given him several types of antidote and nothing seemed to work, Poicano knew that only his own will to live could save him now, they had run out of options. Nireariel was way too weak to heal anyone of yet and if she tried nothing would happen, she would be unable to change anything before she regained her strength. Poicano felt nervous, he had no idea of how that Faicariel bitch would make her move but he felt that he was right about his assumptions. She would try to kill Nireariel and that as fast as possible, he knew how others were thinking and in his mind that would be the only good solution. This elleth could be as vicious as any orc but she was no warrior, she would use subtle methods, not an open attack. He saw that Luin was sleeping now, he was getting better all the time and Poicano did not worry about that ellon any longer. Nireariel had done a great job with him.

He sent someone to Astar with some herbs which would allow him to sleep in spite of his aching muscles and he knew that it was wise to keep the old warrior away from these rooms now. The old flame of his heart had been rekindled and in his fury he could perhaps ruin Poicano's plan. The healer knew that the warrior had fought like a madman in spite of his weakness and it was impressive and inspired awe. But then again, what parent would not fight to the very death to protect their child?

The two guards brought the prisoner back and they were ushered into the tunnels used for transporting supplies so that nobody saw them. The dungeons lay deep so the prisoner would not be able to warn Faicariel of her impending doom. The evening slowly changed to dusk and then the night fell. Thranduil woke up when it got dark outside, he felt dizzy and someone had stolen his muscles or at least that was what it felt like. Nireariel was laying there close to him and she appeared to be almost normal but she was not awake and she was still rather red and a bit feverish. He felt so relieved he could have cried but he got very nervous when the healer told him of Legolas condition. It did not improve at all, in fact it went the wrong way. The king was torn in half by his own emotions, he was relieved that Nireariel was going to make it after all but in despair because his son probably wouldn't. Poicano sat by the bed and told him everything and Thranduil stared at the healer with huge eyes, he appeared to be almost ready to jump out of bed, strap on a sword and hunt the elleth down single handedly. Poicano calmed him down and explained how his plan would make sure that Faicariel would expose herself and the king agreed, He was just so angry and frightened he could barely talk. Poicano gave him some wine and told the guards to keep a watchful eye on the two of them. Then he told the other healers they could retire for the night except from two who were watching over the sick who lay there. It was always two healers present there and he had told the two what to do. He had made sure that they were ellith and not ellyn since they would seem less like a threat and both were armed.

Poicano hid himself behind a desk in a corner and everything went calm and quiet. Legolas was breathing very shallowly and Poicano knew that he probably wouldn't see the light of a new day, but he swore that the one responsible would pay for that. Luin was doing great but he was not conscious yet and the warriors who pretended to be sick or injured just lay there and tried to pretend as well as they could. They weren't exactly actors but they managed to look as if they were asleep.

Poicano was starting to get a bit nervous, it was past midnight and nothing yet. Thranduil lay next to Nireariel with his arm around her, he was ready to fight for her if he had to and he knew that there would be no way back now. He had bonded himself to her, forever. He could not regret that, and he just prayed that his son would make it. He wanted to wring the neck of that bitch and do it slowly too but first things first. They had to catch her!  Nireariel was moaning in her sleep and she no longer needed his help, she was safe now as long as she didn't use any powers again. She was so soft and warm and beautiful and he wanted to stay there in the bed with her forever, he had never felt such love before. He wanted to caress her but knew that it would be a bad idea. First of all, two of his best guards were just a couple of feet away and second of all, if he touched her now he would most certainly be unable to stop. He was buck naked damn it and she was too. If he was to take her it should most certainly not be with an audience!

Outside a few night birds sang, a fox barked and some squirrels seemed to have quite a quarrel for some reason. Poicano knew that the palace had entered the silent hour when hardly anyone was up and about. If anything was to happen it would happen now, She would probably prefer not to be seen by anyone. Then there was a knock on the door and everybody stared at each other for a short second, they were ready. The warriors pretended to be asleep and the two healers were walking back and forth with their normal calm expressions. Poicano was still hiding behind the desk, he wasn't supposed to be there and if she saw him she would probably suspect that something was wrong. His legs were developing a severe cramp by now and he felt his heart hammering in his chest, he was really nervous. She was mad enough to try to kill someone by sending them on a suicidal mission and he did not for a second doubt that she was dangerous. The question was how dangerous!

The door opened and things took a change for the worse, she wasn't alone. Poicano could see through a small hole in the desk and the elleth had a servant girl with her, obviously frightened and confused and Faicariel was sending the healers a rather trembling smile. The girl clenched her hand and blood was dripping through a handkerchief. "I am sorry to disturb you at this time of the day but this poor servant was unfortunate enough to cut her hand while helping me moving a glass table."

The two healers nodded to each other and started tending to the poor girl. "What happened?"

The girl shivered. "I was going to lift the corner but the glass plate broke all of a sudden and I cut myself, rather badly."

They got to work and Faicariel was standing there watching, she was taking a look at the room, a corner was sealed off by a movable screen and she guessed that this was where that darn albino was kept. She had to have something to divert the attention of the healers and the idea of using the servant was a brilliant one. She had cracked the glass before she asked the stupid little tart to help her move the table and surely enough, the servant cut herself. Now they would give that little servant their full attention and she would have time to do what she had come for. She walked towards the screen and pretended as if she was trying to take a look out of the window at the end of the room. It was dark outside and nothing to see except some distant stars. She saw that the healers were very busy and so she moved a little further down the room. There were some ellyn asleep there and she could see that the prince lay in a bed closer to the entrance. He appeared to be close to death. She grinned to herself, so the heir was dying? It did not matter, she would give the king a new heir, one who would be loyal to her and one day she would be the ruler of this place. Her eyes were shining and she thought of how sweet it would be to hear her name mentioned together with the kings.

Faicariel was hopelessly spoiled and probably a wee bit insane too and even though she was rather intelligent her brain had perhaps gotten a bit pushed into the wrong direction when her brother died some years earlier and her father turned his back on her, convinced that his family line was ended and that a daughter never would bring grandness to their name. She walked calmly towards the screen and from her gown she pulled a long knife. She was shivering in anticipation and her grin wide and very wicked, if anyone had seen the sheen in her eyes they would have been terrified, they shone with a strange almost red light and perhaps it really was Faicariels desire for power which could be seen and perhaps the long arms of someone else far older and more sinister had managed to reach the very heart of the kings stronghold through her fea.

She took a deep breath and pulled the linen aside, walked into the small room. The two guards had heard her coming and they hid behind a second screen placed along the wall, she did not see that the wall was double and the light was placed so that no shadows would reveal they were there. She gasped, the king was there. He lay in bed with that horrible slut and he appeared to be asleep. Faicariel almost growled, she could see that he had to be naked and although the sight was rather wondrous to behold she hissed. So this bitch had already gotten a taste of what she should have had? Faicariel was fuming with rage and hatred and she lifted the knife and leaped forward. The pale slut wouldn't even know what had hit her!

She almost reached the bed, but then all of a sudden hands which felt like an iron vice clamped tight around her wrists and she let out a loud yelp and stared at the faces of two of the kings guards. Did he have his bodyguards with him even when he slept with someone?!

Faicariel was too stunned to speak but she did growl and tried to kick the guards rather viciously. They evaded her easily and one grasped her by her neck, the grip was so hard she realized that this ellon was so strong he could crush her neck like it was a twig. And then the king got up from the bed and she stared at him with wide eyes. He had been awake the whole time and she yelled curses.

Thranduil stared at the elleth, she looked more or less crazy and he shook his head and tried to remain in control of himself. He wanted more than anything else to take the sword of one of the guards and cut this creature in half but it wasn't the way. "So, this is the one who tried to send my betrothed and her father to their deaths, and caused my son to be mortally wounded and also the death of a poor young guard."

Faicariel tried to spit at him and he struck her across her face, rather hard. It felt very satisfying to see how her lip split and blood started running down her chin. She looked more like an orc than an elf there and then. The other warriors had jumped out of bed and they helped tie her up, she stared at them with eyes wide as dinner plates and disbelief written all over her face.

Thranduil sent her a very dark glance. "One of your accomplices have survived, and he spoke or more accurately he sung like a lark in summer. We knew of you young lady and we were prepared as you can see. You will never see yourself on any throne, the only raised platform you will encounter will be the executioners block "

Faicariel yelled obscenities and tried to get free but the ropes were tight. Poicano had gotten to his feet and he walked forth, a bit proud of what he had accomplished. He had saved Nireariel and maybe the king too. The healers were finishing stitching up the hand of the poor servant girl and now they turned their attention to the prince. Thranduil had tied a sheet around his waist and managed to look majestic even wearing that. "He is slipping away sire, I am afraid it is just a matter of time now."

Thranduil turned around and stared at Faicariel. "By the Valar, you shall not be allowed to draw breath for one second more than him, so pray that he may live forever!"

His voice was but a snarl and Faicariel started to realize what would happen, she started to scream and curse and the guards quickly gagged her.

Thranduil sat down next to his son, he was barely breathing and his skin was almost translucent, everybody knew that he was as good as dead. Thranduil gasped and tears were running down his face. "Ion nin, forgive me, I should have been there, I should have saved you. This should never have happened, not like this, not you my little leaf."

Poicano could see how Legolas heart used longer time between each heartbeat, how his body was shutting down. Thranduil sobbed and the rest of the elves assembled there were silent, they were already mourning their crown prince.

It was then they heard a voice from the back of the room, Poicano turned around in shock and saw Nireariel stand in the opening in the screen. She was naked and her hair flowed behind her along the floors, she seemed even paler than usual and she was barely able to stand. Poicano rushed towards her. "No, you cannot be up, you are too weak!"

She stared at him as if she didn't understand what he was saying. "The voice, it is calling his name and I can hear it, the dark angel is ready to collect Poicano."

Thranduil got on his feet. "You cannot heal my son Nireariel, you will die too, and then I will perish with you. No!"

She just stared at them, as if they weren't there. "There is another solution, another choice. "

Thranduil went deathly pale. "Oh no, don't you dare, don't do the same foolish thing as your mother!"

Nireariel smiled at him, a very gentle smile. "I would never leave you and you know it, no, but death for a life"

She turned around, very slowly. Her grace and strange dignity in that moment left everybody unable to speak. "There is someone else here who may pass through the gates instead, one far more deserving of that fate."

She stared at Faicariel who hadn't got a clue of what the elleth spoke off. Poicano took a deep breath, he knew he was going to see something he probably shouldn't and yet he could not look away. All of a sudden the room became filled with shadows, fleeting like smoke through the air, the very temperature dropped several degrees and Nireariels eyes were glowing with bright white light. Faicariel started to scream in fear but Nireariel did not even look at her. A dark tall figure appeared next to the bed and Nireariel raised her hand. "Stop, he is not yours, not this time, not ever!"

The dark figure seemed to bow. "Daughter of Eru, you know the rules, who else should I bring before the throne of Mandos? Someone it has to be!"

Nireariels voice was very clear, very calm and almost indifferent. "That elleth, she has committed terrible crimes and her heart has been infested with darkness and madness alike. Take her, she is the sacrifice I offer thee"

The dark figure moved closer to Faicariel, she screamed like mad although it was muffled by the gag. The dark mass of swirling shadows appeared to bow down, as if to take a good look at the elleth, then it straightened itself up again. "Your offer is valid and accepted daughter of Eru, the price will be paid and I am pleased."

A hand shot through the flowing veils of darkness and it appeared to disappear into Faicariels chest. The elleth screamed once more, a terrible ear splitting shriek and then the hand disappeared and she fell to the floor, dead as a rock. The dark figure dissolved and the light returned to the room. Nireariel stood there with the expression of a general who just have lead his army to victory and Poicano was holding onto a table, his legs could not carry him. The warriors were panting and sweating with fear and Thranduil was pale and shivering but he stood straight, he hadn't even blinked and the healer knew that their king was brave indeed. Nireariel smiled softly. "It is done then!"

Thranduil rushed forth and grabbed her, pulled her close to him and wrapped the sheet around her too, he did not want everybody there to see her nakedness. It was bad enough that his guards had admired her perfect body. Then they heard a cough and turned around once more, Legolas had opened his eyes and even as they watched his color seemed to return and he healed before their very eyes. Thranduil let out a mighty sigh of relief and grabbed his son's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Legolas coughed once more, his eyes were out of focus and he was shivering. "Like shit ada, I feel like I have been run over by an army of dwarves wearing spiked lead slippers!"

Thranduil started to laugh, he bent over and laughed so hard he became teary eyed and the others laughed too, Nireariel just stood there and Poicano offered her his cloak with an expression of utter awe in his eyes. She nodded and accepted gracefully.

Thranduil stayed by his sons side until it became certain that he would be alright again in just a couple of days. Luin awakened the day after and was yelling for food and Astar was so pissed off at Poicano for having drugged him to sleep through it all he probably never would fully forgive the healer for the incident. Astar was beside himself with relief, his daughter had survived and after just a few days her skin was back to normal again and she was perfectly healthy. Legolas was given a very serious order to stay indoors for at least a week to regain his strength and already the next night he broke it and went out hunting with his friends. Thranduil was furious but could only shake his head at his son's stubbornness. After all, he was his father's son.

Faicariels body was burned without ceremony on the place where they emptied the privies in spring, a suitable final resting place for someone that deranged. A guard told them that she had paid him to deliver the note she had made to appear as if it was from Poicano, he had not known what was written on it and had thought that is was a simple practical joke or something. He was innocent so he wasn't punished.

Idrion was interrogated and confessed to having murdered two other elves because of a quarrel over the ownership of a very valuable old sword. Linar had embezzled enough money from the royal vaults to finance an army and the money were found rather fast to Thranduils relief. Idrion was not executed but he was banished from the elven realms for all eternity and he was branded as a murderer. They never saw him again and Faicariel had had no other accomplices. Her name would never be mentioned again and if there was justice in this world she would spend eternity scrubbing the floors of Mandos vast halls.  

One week later Thranduil officially declared his betrothal to Nireariel and to his surprise the news was welcomed by almost everybody. They had all heard of her skills and powers and to them she was their white lady, their angel of light. How could they not be happy for their king when he now had someone like her by his side. With two such strong souls to rule them their realm would remain strong as ever. The wedding was set to happen in spring the next year and preparations were kicked into action. Nireariel feared that she would make a fool of herself but she soon realized that her naïve ways were one of the reasons why the other elves there loved her. She was not some haughty lady of high birth, her father was a silvan like the others there and she was one of them, and now she was to marry their king. In the months to come she became someone everybody loved dearly and even the ones who had been in doubt in the beginning was starting to thaw. The only thing she worried about was how the heck she was going to get just the right dress for her wedding?


	12. As you have my heart

Final chapter of this story! Does it end well? Will they live happily ever after? Rated M for a reason!

 

Chapter twelve: As you have my heart

 

 

Nireariel had never thought that time could fly so fast, in fact she barely managed to hang on. She had lessons in everything from etiquette to dance and she tried to do her very best but sometimes it was hard to do anything at all. She was learning how to use her song without draining herself of strength and she had already healed many. The people loved her beyond any doubt and Thranduil adored her more and more. He was as always busy with his duties as the ruler of this realm but he managed to get some time each day which they could use together. They went for more rides in the woods and spent a lot of time in the libraries too. Nireariel felt how her presence always made him relax and he would smile and even laugh when she was around. They had sent invitations to the other realms and Thranduil had sensed that the news of his upcoming wedding was met with a mix of disbelief and shock.

Nireariel had hired the same tailor who sew her dress for the night when she first met the king to make her wedding dress too and the elf went to work quite eagerly but also a bit nervous. The pressure was on, he had to make the perfect dress. Nireariel had not wanted purple for this dress, instead she had chosen a very pale color of sea green and everybody told her it would look amazing. Thranduil had told his jewelry smith to make her an amethyst necklace and he promised her that it would match her dress perfectly. The wedding was getting closer by the day and Nireariel knew that she was getting the wedding jitters, big time! She was so nervous at times she had to go to the gardens and hide for a while, just to gather her thoughts. She and Astar had been given better housing further up in the palace and now she lived almost next door to Thranduil. The windows had been covered for her sake and new chandeliers brought in and mounted to give enough light. The rooms were amazing and she loved them but she knew that they were just temporarily her home. Soon she and Thranduil would share his chambers and she could not think of it without a little shudder.

The butler and the servants were working like crazy to make everything perfect, food was being prepared and the ladies of the court were running around with wild eyes and their arms filled with decorations they wanted to use. It often ended with rather heated debates of who should decorate which room and sometimes the butler had to intervene to prevent a real catfight, much to the dismay of the guards who would be more than happy to haul some pretty ladies out of the meleè. Nireariel had gotten a whole new set of clothes and she had never worn fabrics this soft or shiny, nor dresses which showed off her curves in such a way. Whenever she was alone with the king she could clearly see that he liked the sight of her wearing them, she had to blush when she thought of how many times they almost had gone a bit too far and become too intimate. They had stopped in time but she knew that it was getting increasingly challenging for him to stay in control of himself. He had admitted to her that he had been soiling his sheets rather often lately while dreaming of her and this little confession had made her giggle and feel that weird tingling sensation again. The day when they would be as one also in the flesh was getting nearer and she did not know whether or not she was looking forward to it or if she dreaded it.

Then one evening just a few days before the big day Astar came to her while she was reading by the hearth in their rooms, he was looking a little weird and she frowned and stared at her father's rather peculiar expression. "Ada, what is it?"

Astar blushed and dropped a small black book into her lap. "Ah, well, you are to be a married woman in a few days and…"

He took a deep breath. "Your mother is not here to explain certain matters to you, I am not qualified to explain these….female…things for you so this book should provide you with all the information you should need, regarding the night to come"

Nireariel felt how her face turned beet red and she had problems speaking. "Ada, I am a healer, I know the details of…marriage!"

Astar sighed. "You know the physical details yes, the biology but you now naught of the other side of it. Read this, it is written for healers but it provides also a lot more than just dry facts."

Nireariel swallowed hard and stared at the black book as if it was a poisonous snake someone had dropped right before her and Astar had a strange expression in his eyes. "My little girl…On the brink of becoming a woman in full, I never thought I would live to see that happening."

He turned around and left and Nireariel stared at his back and felt a bit troubled by his words. She did in fact know very little and she sighed and took up the book, it looked very anonymous and she opened it up and gasped, placed her hand across her mouth. It was a drawing and it was extremely realistic and a true work of art, but it showed a couple who were obviously enjoying themselves a lot judging by the expressions on their faces. She had to giggle, could an ellon and an elleth really do it like that? Like a stud and a mare?

She felt her hand shiver and opened the book at the first page. First were several chapters of anatomical drawings and explanations and she did learn a few new things she had not known before. Then followed chapters explaining everything from how to touch a lover to how one should proceed to enhance the chances of conception. She was blushing and giggling as she read and she had never expected that there were so many aspects of this. There were more drawings, positions and such and some which made her gasp. She had never known that anyone could use their mouth like that?! And there?! She was shocked but also intrigued. She wondered if he would react if she tried some of those tricks?

She put the book away and felt a little less nervous than before, at least she knew a little more and could face it with her head held high. The next day she would have to try her dress on for the first time and she was very excited. She was afraid that she would do something stupid at the wedding itself but she did no longer fear the wedding night, at least not much. When she fell asleep that night she dreamed of them together and she woke up in the morning with her sheets in a tight roll at the end of the bed and a strange aching feeling in her belly. She knew it was her womb begging to be filled, to bring forth new life.

The dress fitting turned out to be quite a mess, there were ladies running around trying to catch a glimpse of her and the tailor was sweating and swearing. But the dress was so beautiful it almost made her cry and she knew that this was one thing of which she had no need to worry. Thranduil would not see the dress before the wedding and she had to smile when she imagined how his face would look when looking at it. The palace was ready for the big day and the first guests arrived. Nireariel was too busy greeting new people to have time to be nervous and then all of a sudden it was the big day. She had only been able to speak with Thranduil for a couple of minutes the last days and she just longed for it all to be over with so they could spend time with each other again. She was awakened by some servants and taken to the baths to get cleaned up properly. Her hair was washed and perfumed and then she had a rather big breakfast before she was getting dressed. She felt how her stomach appeared to be filled with butterflies. She had rehearsed their vows over and over again and felt like she knew exactly what to say and when to say it and yet she feared that she would freeze and forget the whole thing. She got the necklace he had promised her and it was wonderful with pale stones set upon pure mithril. She knew that it was extremely expensive but she would not ask him the price, it would be an insult. Instead she just treasured it knowing it was from him. It could have been made from river rocks and clay and she would not have cared at all.

The guests were assembling and she had been pleasantly surprised by how friendly they all appeared to be, some were stunned by her appearance but soon they got over the shock and Thranduil had been almost aglow with pride when he officially presented her to the guests the night before. She had never met so many powerful people and she had heard so many names she felt like her head was buzzing, she would never be able to remember them all. It appeared that all were glad that the king of the silvan elves finally had found love once more. She was ready and her father came and kissed her cheek, gave her a hairpin her mother had owned and attached it to her long braids. Astar was almost in tears and Nireariel felt like crying too, she was leaving her old life behind now, she would no longer be just Nireariel but a queen and her life would change in almost every way imaginable. Legolas came and kissed her cheek too, he whispered that he would be waiting by his father's side to catch him if he should pass out by the sight of her. She heard the joy in his voice and knew that he cared about her too.

She just grinned and Astar took her hand, the grand hall was prepared and everybody was in place. A small group of musicians were playing a very sweet melody and she bit her lower lip and tried to hold her head up high. He was waiting for her by the throne and she tried to focus only on the fact that he was there. He was the things she should think off, the rest of the room didn't mean anything. The music changed and she knew that this was the clue they had been waiting for. Astar nodded and gave her a sweet but also sad smile. "You are more beautiful than Elbereth herself, I am almost sad to give you away."

She giggled. "No you are not!"

He smiled and gave her his elbow and then they walked. There was a sudden gasp when she went through the doors and the crowd saw her, everybody was there and she blushed and tried to remain calm but it was hard until she lifted her gaze and saw him standing there. He wore a dark robe and tunic and black pants and boots and he was so handsome she could barely breathe. She saw only him from that moment on and then it was suddenly easy. Many bowed as she walked forth and the gasps of admiration were many. She could see that he stared at her. Legolas stood by his side with a smirk on his face, ready to catch his father if he should faint. She had heard the servant girls talk of how some of his friends and his son had thrown him a rather wild party the night before and she wondered if he had slept at all that night. He probably hadn't.

Astar stopped in front of the king and his face was serious but also filled with a gentleness which told everybody there that he also cared deeply for his new son in law. Thranduil was staring at her, his eyes wide and filled with disbelief and awe. She blushed and looked down. Astar took Nireariels hand and Thranduil held out his right one. Astar placed her hand in her husbands and nodded. "I now give you my daughter to wed, blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. Be her shield and strength, her joy and her protector from now on and until the end of days."

Thranduil nodded, she saw tears in his eyes. His voice was shivering and low. "This I swear by my fea, from this day forth and until the end of days, she has my heart as I have hers."

There was a loud roar of cheering from the crowd but they weren't done yet. She saw how her father stepped back, he stood next to Legolas who grinned and squeezed his shoulders.

The king turned around and faced the crowd, he took a ring from his pocket and held it up for everybody to see. It was rather simple and made to look like thin twigs which were woven together but she could see that it was made from Mithril too and it was a work of art. In the middle of the ring was a tiny stone and it shone like nothing else she had seen. If it was a diamond it was indeed a perfect specimen.

He turned to her and fell down on one knee. He placed the ring on her finger. "With this ring I do thee wed, forever more we shall be as one. As I have your heart, as you have my heart, I will be by your side through times of joy as well as in hardship and strife. By this I do swear."

He got on his feet and she took out the ring he had given her the day before, his wedding ring. It was much more simple but beautiful none the less. She placed it on his finger and repeated the words. Everybody was silent and Poicano came forth and took their hands and placed his own on top of theirs. He was the chief healer there and therefore also the ceremonial master. He chanted an ancient song of blessing and then he lifted his hands. "All that are here assembled. Hail the king and queen, bless the king and queen, long live the king and queen!"

All got on their feet and repeated his words and Poicano nodded and urged them to silence once more. "Then from this moment on, they are husband and wife, one fea, one hroa."

Thranduil winked at her and hid a small smile of relief, he had not messed up this important moment. Then he leaned towards her and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Nireariel sensed only him, she did not hear the others there cheer them on, neither did she care about them. He whispered to her. "You look unbelievable in that dress meleth, it is beautiful but nowhere near as beautiful as you. I can't wait to get you out of it."

She giggled and blushed and he turned them towards the assembled crowd once more and bowed. She curtsied and Legolas came forth and placed a crown upon her head. It was made in a similar fashion as Thranduils but it was more discreet and feminine. She suddenly felt the weight of her new title and could only pray that she would be worthy of it. There was applause and then everything turned into a sort of blur. There were hands pressing hers, congratulations and presents and she tried as best as she could to smile and keep calm. She felt overwhelmed by it all. They went to the feast hall and were placed by the table and the hours went as dishes were served and wine flowed. Speeches were given and she lost count of how many times she had to toast. The butler had been warned and her chalice was filled with juice instead of wine, she was very thankful of that fact or else she would have been drunk as a skunk before they were halfway through the dinner.

Thranduil got a little tipsy and Legolas held his hand over his father's chalice when the servants came with more wine. The king protested but Legolas claimed that he merely was protecting his father from making a fool of himself, passing out before he truly could call this bride of his wife. Nireariel blushed and had to look down and as the evening went people started to sing and dance and there was much merrymaking. Some told jokes which became more dirty by the hour and she was shocked to see that dignified and ethereal elves of the other realms let their hair down and danced around. Then she and Thranduil had to dance and she was so glad she could leave the table. She felt like she would be unable to eat again for weeks to come, she was full and she had no idea of what half of what she had eaten was. Then she danced with several of the other elves there including Elrond who told her that she was lovelier than the valar themselves and she had to giggle and blush by his obvious admiration. She danced with Celeborn too and he whispered to her that Thranduil was the damned luckiest ellon alive to have landed such a catch and she had to laugh at his jokes.

At the end she could dance with Thranduil again and felt safe once more, no one tried to disturb them as they were dancing cheek to cheek. He was whispering endearing words to her and she felt at ease and at home. The night fell and the party was getting a bit wild, the more important guests had gone to bed and there was nobody there to put a dampener to the joyous mood. The butler looked terrified, he was thinking of the work they would face the next day when this mess was to be cleaned up, he swore that it looked as if a whole bunch of dwarves had been partying there.

Nireariel was happy to just be there, in his arms and she did not notice that he had brought them closer to the door leading to the living quarters. She was feeling a bit drowsy and clung on to him. Astar approached them and he winked at his son in law but there was a glimpse in his eyes which was free of mirth. "Be gentle with her mellon nin. That is an order!"

Thranduil nodded. "I know, I promise hir-adar."

Nireariel broke out of the drowsy state and Thranduil grinned at her and kissed her on her cheek before he hoisted her up. "I think we better get started or what? The night is still young!"

She felt nervous again and blushed as he carried her to their rooms. The servants had done a marvelous job and the rooms were warm and cozy and she giggled and felt just silly. It was going to happen and she felt how she shivered with a weird mixture of anticipation and fear. He filled a chalice with wine and gave it to her. "Here meleth, to calm your nerves!"

She drank and he took of his crown and helped her with hers too. Then he kissed her and let the kiss deepen. He removed her necklace and then he unlaced the dress. She had only a very thin dress on under it and it was transparent. He was suddenly breathing as if he had been running for hours and she started to get a bit nervous again. He got out of his robe and tunic and boots and then he embraced her tightly and kissed her once more. This time he kissed her neck and earlobe, let his mouth slide along her skin towards her shoulder and it felt like fire against her skin. She gasped and he lifted her again and stopped in front of the open fireplace. A thick pelt of bearskin was placed there and it felt so soft against her now naked feet. He continued to kiss her, he let his hands glide over her body and pressed her towards him. She could feel how hard he was, he was more than ready and she did not know if she should be frightened or not. He still had his pants on but they could be removed rather fast. He kissed her breasts, teased her nipples with tongue and teeth and suddenly she felt as if she was on fire. She grasped onto him, could not get him close enough. He fell to his knees, pressing butterfly kisses towards her stomach and she felt how her heart was hammering, she had a suspicion as to what he was thinking about doing now.

He was, she was right, he suddenly flipped her over and laid her down upon the soft fur and then she felt him explore her gently and teasingly with his mouth and tongue. She whimpered his name, had to grasp onto locks of his long silky hair and she had no control of her own body. She was pressing herself up against him, squirming as he caressed her most sensitive areas with expert technique.

He lifted his head and his eyes were dark with lust, he panted. "I had to taste you my love, just relax, I won't stop until I get you there"

He continued and Nireariel suddenly knew that the book lied, it felt so much more intense than she could ever have anticipated. It felt like madness, like wildfire in her veins. She was unable to speak, unable to think. All she could do was feel and she let go of every attempt to control herself, she just allowed herself to float with the current and before long she felt how a warm feeling seemed to build up within her. She gasped his name and he increased his efforts, she took two more deep breaths and then it just exploded and she screamed as waves of intense pleasure rushed through her. He panted and got out of his pants with a few quick moves, got into position over her. He could not wait any longer, he had already waited for too long and he knew that he wouldn't last. She opened her eyes and a grimace of sheer fear flew across her face as she felt him against her opening. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Meleth, I promise you, it will hurt but only this first time. Just hold onto me, breathe with me."

He grasped her hands with his own and let their fingers entwine. She panted, he was a lot bigger than she had imagined and she was afraid, she had to admit that to herself. He kissed her forehead and pushed his hips forward, felt how her warmth started to embrace him. When he felt that he was on the right track he squeezed her hands hard and thrust his hips towards her, sheathed himself in her completely. Nireariel gasped and tried to avoid a scream but it was hard, she felt as if she was getting split in half and yet it felt good, in a strange new way. She felt whole, she could not describe it otherwise. He was gasping for air, trembling. She was so tight and warm and it felt so good he wanted to let go of all control and fuck her like crazy but he could not, not this first time. He kissed her and saw that tears were running down her cheeks. "Look at me meleth, you will get used to me, it will get better, I swear."

She nodded, she knew that but it was hard to believe. He filled her to the very breaking point or at least that was what it felt like and she moaned and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, hid her face and her pain from him. "Nir? I have to finish, is that alright with you? I won't last this time, it will be quick!"

She just nodded, braced herself. He started to move, very gently and slowly and she could feel how he shuddered and moaned. It made her feel strange, empowered almost. It was her body which gave him such pleasure and suddenly the discomfort was of no importance. She tried to follow his rhythm and he groaned her name again and again, his body was beyond his control now, it was his sheer need for release that dictated his every move and suddenly he froze and she could feel that he held his breath for a few seconds before he thrust into her hard one more time and roared. It made her feel very strange, even though it hurt she didn't want it to end, she could feel him pulse within her, could feel something warm and wet deep inside and she knew it was his seed. She lifted her legs and locked them around him, held him as close to her as she possibly could while he climaxed and then calmed down. She stroked his sweaty hair and kissed him and she had never felt more at peace. He kissed her back, out of breath and still shuddering with the after-shocks of his very powerful orgasm. "I love you, oh Valar how I love you!"

She kissed him and just held him. "I love you too, now and forever"

He smiled and rested against her soft warm body. "Now and forever!"

Nireariel got used to her new title as queen rather fast and she made herself a name as a healer too. Thranduil bloomed with her by his side, his energy seemed to be without boundaries and he was making new plans all the time. The whole realm was rejuvenated and got new energy and it was as if hope returned to everybody. Before long the inhabitants of the nearby rooms started complaining about the royal couple and their joyous racket in the middle of the night and the guards just shook their heads and started wearing ear plugs. It was the same problem all over again but this time there was one difference. It wasn't angry passion but true passion and it was a bit of a difference between hearing someone screaming about how much they wanted to kill their partner and hearing someone shout and scream confessions of undying eternal love.

Nireariel had developed an appetite for this just as great as his and they could barely stay apart for more than a few hours at a time. They made love in every thinkable and unthinkable place and they acted like some youngsters without even a thought of decency at times. It was wild and wonderful and Nireariel was madly in love with him and hoped that it would last forever.

Then one night she woke up to hear him moan in his sleep, he was tossing around sweating and showing obvious signs of distress. She shook him but he did not respond and she reacted by sheer instinct. Through their bond she could enter his mind and what she saw shocked her to the very core. No wonder why he had been so afraid of losing control, so desperate to keep everything as perfect as possible. She saw how his father had treated him like he was worthless and just a nuisance. She saw his desperate and heartbreaking attempts to get his father's attention and love and she saw that horrible night when he had almost died. She saw it all, as if she was standing there as an invisible bystander and her heart was bleeding for him. She knew that his first wife would have noticed his nightmares but she had been unable to do anything about it. She had not been bonded with him. Nireariel was and gently she reached out to him, comforted his hurting fea and assured him that this was nothing but a memory, that it was the past and never would happen again. She felt how his soul sought hers, desperate and fearful and she embraced him and sang softly to him, erased the hurt and fear, showed him that there was no point in looking back at a past that was filled with sorrows and darkness. He had to turn his eyes towards the future for it was filled with hope and joy to come. Slowly she brought him with her out of the darkness and into the light and he drifted off into real sleep again. She knew that the nightmares never would haunt him again. He would of course remember the horrible things that had happened to him but it would never have the power to steal his strength and will again. He would be the master of his mind and memories and never again a slave of what had been ages ago. She embraced him and went to sleep again, she had healed his fea and felt very pleased with her own work. Best of all, he probably wouldn't even be aware of what she had done, he would just notice that everything seemed so much brighter and better than before.

The years went, the royal couple was very happy and content but Nireariel waited for her belly to be filled with a new life and it never seemed to happen. Thranduil tried to reassure her that it would happen in due time but she started to feel a sensation of doubt. He had already been blessed with a son, what if the Valar thought that he didn't deserve more offspring? Her doubt was painful to watch and her longing just grew over the years. Then the times got darker again, the old enemy had indeed awakened once more and the forest and the other realms were facing a threat greater than ever before. Legolas went to Imladris for a council and Thranduil was horrified when he heard that his son had joined the fellowship and were going to Mordor. He had nightmares again, this time it wasn't his own past he saw but his son, dying before the gates of Mordor as his father had so long ago. He was beside himself with worry and he sought comfort in her arms whenever he could, only there did he feel safe and only when he was with her did he feel as if there still was hope left in this world. The realms joined their forces and the walls of Mordor crumbled and fell, the earth shook and opened itself and few knew that it was Thranduil's powers which were behind much of this. When he learned that Legolas had survived the war he was beside himself with joy and just a few weeks later he got another set of good news. Nireariel had felt a bit strange lately and she had woken up one morning feeling so sick she had to find the chamber pot and make use of it before she puked all over the lovely bedding.

She went to Poicano who could congratulate her, it had finally happened and for a few weeks the realms was cheering like crazy. Nireariel was beaming with happiness and Thranduil was close to tears every time he laid eyes upon her. Their love was stronger than ever now. Legolas returned, he was going to return to Ithilien to rebuild the ruined land and he was going to bring many elves with him. But he wanted to wait until his sibling was born, he was just as excited as the rest of the elves there and Nireariel was starting to show and she felt blessed by the Valar. Then one day she was visited by the midwife she had chosen to help her during the pregnancy and through the birthing and the elleth looked a bit puzzled. She touched Nireariels belly gently and frowned. "My lady, are you sure that you haven't conceived earlier than previously assumed? You are a bit big I would say."

Nireariel was getting worried. "I am rather sure yes, I haven't gotten confused. I am five months on the way."

The midwife shook her head. "I can't believe you, you are way too big, and you are carrying too high too."

She took out a small trumped shaped instrument and placed it against Nireariels belly, listened carefully. She grinned, a wide and surprised grin. "My queen, my pardons, of course you are right! Congratulations, you have not one but two on the way!"

Nireariel gasped and her eyes got wide with shock. "Twins?!"

The midwife chuckled."Yes, and they appear to be strong and healthy too"

Nireariel started to laugh and the midwife got nervous the shock had been too much for the queen, after all she was very young still. "My lady?"

Nireariel wiped some tears from her face. "Oh my, he is always exaggerating everything, this time he has really done it. Two! I can't wait to see his face!"

Thranduil went pale, then he went red and then he almost went ballistic with joy. Twins were extremely rare among elves and he was bragging more than a little in the months to come. Nobody should ever doubt his ability to sire elflings again. Nireariel was suddenly being watched over by a horde of healers and midwives and she got a whole new set of rules to live by. She had lists of what she should or shouldn't eat, what she could or couldn't do and she was treated as if she was made from the finest porcelain. It made her annoyed but she accepted it, for Thranduils sake. He was so afraid that something should happen to her he would have carried her around the whole day long if he could. She got huge rather fast and had to stay in bed and although everybody was happy on behalf of the royal couple they were also worried. A twin birth was no easy walk in the park and when her time drew near many gathered to pray for her in the gardens. She went two whole weeks over her due day and the healers were beside themselves with worry, the birth started late one evening and Nireariel surprised them all by being very calm and in little pain. In fact it went a bit too smoothly to be natural. Poicano suspected that her own healing power was protecting her from the worst of the agony because it would have been a terribly hard birth otherwise. The first baby was rather big and it got stuck for a moment and they all feared the worst but they managed to get it out. It was a healthy boy and Nireariel was utterly in love with him the moment she saw the red wrinkled little face. The next used a little longer time to meet the world but it too was a rather big baby, there was no wonder she had been so big and felt like an elephant. It was a girl and Thranduil was allowed to enter the room now the babies had been born and were washed and placed in her arms. She still lay in the birthing chair waiting for the afterbirth to be born and she cried with joy and her tears were shared by her husband. He was very proud and felt like the richest creature alive watching his beautiful wife and healthy twins. The midwife sat waiting for the afterbirth and Nireariel groaned as a contraction went through her, she gasped for air. "Don't worry my lady, it will be out soon and then we can clean you up and give you some stitches, they tore you up good."

She panted and groaned again, it did not feel like just an afterbirth, it felt like she was pushing yet another baby out of her and she screamed as a very strong contraction shot through her. "That…is…not…the placenta! Oh Valar the pain!"

Thranduil was getting scared, the healers took the twins and placed them on a table and a second midwife rushed to tend to his wife. They started to examine her and their faces were white and filled with shock. They were about to witness something that never had happened among their race before. "There is another one!"

Thranduil just stared with his eyes huge as teacups. "What?!!"

The head midwife just nodded, they were rather busy all of a sudden. "Triplets, she has three elflings. The third must have been hiding behind the other two. We didn't even hear a third heartbeat, I think this one is rather small, don't get your hopes up too fast, it could be that this child won't make it!"

Nireariel screamed again and again and nobody had the heart to tell her husband to leave the room, he was there the whole time, suffering with her. This third birth was hard, much harder than with the first two even though those babies had been big and this was tiny. It was as if this third child didn't want to be born and when they finally pulled it out of her Nireariel was almost unconscious from fatigue and pain. It was a girl and rather small and nobody had ever seen a more beautiful baby ever. She met the world with a piercing cry of wrath and Nireariel knew that this child was a fighter.

All three of the babies would make it and when the news spread there was disbelief and joy in equal doses. Astar cried and wished that his Haldanare could have seen this, he spoke with Nireariel and she already had felt that the two twins carried the gift. But they did not seem to be cursed in any way and she started to get a strange and terrifying suspicion which slowly grew within her. The twins were perfect, healthy happy elflings without any flaws. Both had their fathers silvery blond hair and deep blue eyes. The girl on the other hand had her mother's white hair but her skin was strangely dark and she had the piercing golden eyes of a cat. Something was not right with this child and she could look into the eyes of the beautiful little elfling and feel a sense of dread.

Then came the naming ceremony and they had decided to name the boy after Nireariel's father, he was thus named Astarion and Astar was beaming with pride. The girl was named Raina since she was such a happy smiling little girl and she always faced everything in the same cheerful way. The last child they gave the name Ravenne which meant lioness, Nireariel had a sneaking suspicion that she would need a strong name, one which would protect her. A wise old elleth used to come to every naming ceremony to see the future of each child and for Astarion she could see only peace and prosperity with few sorrows and little toil. The same she could see for his twin sister, she would face more sorrow than him but her life would be a happy one. When little Ravenne was placed in the elleths arms she got quiet and when she finally spoke her voice cracked. "This child is touched by the shadows, what her siblings should have carried she has taken on herself, she is twice cursed as they are free, I cannot see her future cause it is hidden from me, all I see is darkness but do not despair. I see in her great strength and a fierce spirit, she will never surrender and never back down. Her path will be that of the sword, the way of the warrior and she will make you despair but also cause you greater pride and joy than the others. "

The old elleth kissed Ravennes white hair, "Hear me Valar, this is one so fierce she would storm right up to the throne of Manve himself and challenge you all, beware, for in her rests the strength of a dragon and the resilience of time itself,"

Thranduil and Nireariel were in shock by the old elleths words and the elleth smiled, a somewhat sad grin. "I am very old, among the first awakened by the fore fathers. I met Feanor once, and in this child I see the same wild spirit, the same free flame. Beware, she is already cursed, do not add to what once was, do not reawaken sleeping dragons. Let the lioness hunt alone, for that is her fate."

Nireariel wept that evening, she had not anticipated to hear something like this but she sat down with the tiny babe in her arms and suckled her and knew that she already loved this child more than the other two. Why she did not know, but she suspected that her maternal instincts already knew that Ravenne would need her love more than the others. Thranduil had also bonded with the last born and he saw a strange kind of kinship in her which startled him. He saw a piece of himself in Ravenne which Raina and Astarion lacked. They were docile and mild of nature, in Ravenne he saw his warrior side and he prayed that the Valar would protect his daughter. Her path would be one covered with blood and turmoil and he would do whatever he could to protect her.

Nireariel was happy and content and so was he and when Legolas gave in to the calling of the sea and sailed west the three little ones helped ease Thranduils sorrow and grief. He did not want to leave this realm behind, his roots were there and the sea had never called to him as it had others. And so they stayed there while the other realms were abandoned, crumbled and were forgotten by all but the few elves who stayed behind.

Nireariel never had to use the curse again, she did not have to step in front of the dark angel once more and for that she was grateful. She and Thranduil were very happy together and as long as they stayed strong so did their realm. They did not want to leave middle earth, it was their home and although they missed the ones who had sailed they had each other and the three children who were growing and bringing them great joy. Then Nireariel conceived once more, and this time everybody knew that something was wrong rather fast. She was sick and got weaker and weaker and Thranduil was in despair. He could feel her pain and fear and although the two twins had inherited her song and could heal already they were not strong enough to help their mother. Ravenne was a hunter and she had become a strange and different young elleth who preferred her own company and she was already so skilled with blades and bow she could match her brother and father. Ravenne was the only one Nireariel confided in during these hard months, they had a very close relationship and the young huntress knew of her mother's fear. Ravenne had taken the curses the twins should have carried to protect them, but what curses were they?

It became apparent the day Nireariel went into labor once more, she struggled and was in agony and the midwives could do nothing. The baby was too big and Nireariel too weak. It would not end well and Thranduil was close to a complete breakdown when Ravenne entered the room. The golden eyed elleth knelt by her mother's side and placed her hand on her belly. Nireariel started to protest but to no prevail. Ravenne would not let her mother die. They all knew it then, Ravenne could not bring life through healing but she could kill, and kill she did. She took the life of the baby and saved her mother since they then could pull the unborn elfling out without having to worry about damaging it. Nireariel was in despair, she knew now that the curse her daughter carried was one far darker and more sinister than her own. It had been distilled and strengthened trough her siblings, and then made even stronger in her. To her the dark angel was a slave, a loyal servant. The huntress was born and Nireariel knew why the old elleth had mentioned Feanor who's oath unleashed such bloodbaths they still were the stuff of nightmares. Ravenne had the potential to unleash hell once more, if she did not learn how to feel empathy and love she would become a monster and one nobody could hope to conquer. Not a dark lord this time but a queen to whom death was a servant.

The choice was so simple to make and yet so terribly hard. Nireariel was so weak she would fade if nothing was done and Thranduil feared for the sanity and future of his snow haired daughter. He could not leave them and he could not stand the thought of losing Nireariel so one morning in spring they all left what was left of Mirkwood and travelled west. They made boats and sailed and abandoned the realm and the world. They were the last elves to leave Arda and soon they became myths and legends and the remains of their homes crumbled and fell, brought down by time itself. Nireariel recovered in Aman and soon she was her own self again, joyful and loving and Thranduil loved her more than ever before. He missed their old life but knew that he had done the right thing, he had saved his family and if he felt bored and discontent he never told anyone He met his son again and many others he had lost and the peace and tranquility of the blessed realm seemed to calm even Ravenne down.

Little did anyone know that she one day would stand before an enemy nobody ever had imagined, that her skills would mean the difference between hope and ruin not only for Aman but also for the world of men and for a world yet unknown to anyone. The huntress would awaken once more and destiny would be decided by the tip of her blades. But it was yet in a future far away and the ellon who had been a king and his lady of snow had many centuries of happiness ahead before darkness once more reared its ugly head.

The end

This story will have a sequel, In a land of shadows. I plan on starting writing it rather soon as it is possessing my thoughts to the brink of insanity. Being overly creative is not fun when you can't sleep due to an overload of ideas. But, I should not complain, my poor partner is suffering from a composers block so if anyone knows of a method one can use to transplant creativity from one person to another tips are welcome J


End file.
